City Of Dreams
by VixenOnFire
Summary: In Simon's absence, his mother was brought into the world of Demons & Angels without his knowledge. To top it off Jace is missing & Sebastian's blood is threatening Simon & Isabelle's Relationship. Mild sexual content. Post CoFA.
1. Chapter 1

**City of Dreams**: _A Fan Fiction based off The Mortal Instruments Series_

**Summary**: _The battle is over, and Lilith is dead, but during Simon's absence, his mother has been brought into the world of demons and angels without his knowledge. If that wasn't bad enough, Sebastian's blood has had a rather odd Side effect on Simon, and now his feelings for Isabelle might put them both in danger. To top things off, Jace is missing. But that's the least of Simon's concerns. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any rights to the characters in this story. They remain the sole property of Cassandra Clare. Any likeness to another story is purely coincidental, and not intentional. Please be aware this story contains mild sexual content. Please do not redistribute, or copy this story, without permission. It's just a fun story, and has not been run through a Beta, so my apologies for errors ;)_

**Chapter One - Home Is Where the Heart Is**

The front door was unlocked. Simon thought that was strange, but he still longed to push the heavy door aside to catch a glimpse of his mother. It had been days since he'd seen her. Simon remembered the look on his mother's face the day he'd told her that he was a vampire. He remembered the way her eyes had grown wide with fright, and disgust - the way she'd told him that he wasn't her son any longer. Those words had cut right through him, so he'd done the only compassionate thing he could think of; projecting false images into his own mother's mind. He hated himself for it. He'd messed with her brain. What kind of son _does_ something like that? A monster, Simon thought.

What if something had gone wrong? He was barely a vampire - a fledgling the others called him - yet he could walk in the sun, and he held the mark of Cain upon his forehead. No one could harm him, at least not physically anyway. Lilith had found away around his mark. She was the oldest of all the greater demons, and had used Clary to force him into doing her bidding. Losing Clary was the one thing that Simon feared above all else, and Lilith had used that to her advantage. Of course, there was one thing Lilith had underestimated about Clary - her love for Jace. Clary would do anything for her shadowhunter boyfriend, even slash right through his skin to burn away the remnants of Lilith's Rune. It had been her downfall, but even now, Simon could feel the effects of the blood he'd been forced to drink. Sebastian's blood. Much like Isabelle and Alec, he couldn't refer to Sebastian by his real name - Jonathon. He would always be Sebastian to Simon. The same Sebastian that had murdered Max, and tried to bring about what Simon jokingly called the apocalypse. It was Sebastian's blood that now ran through his veins, mixing with the angel blood that had saved his life months earlier - Jace's blood. Simon imagined that his body was going through some sort of war against itself, and he wondered who would win; angel or demon. He wondered if he had changed since all this happened? Was he still the same Simon that could walk about in the daylight, or had Sebastian's blood tainted him?

Simon didn't feel any different really. He just felt sick. He'd spent half the night retching up Sebastian's blood, and the other half trying to avoid the dagger-like glares of the Clave as they began their investigation into Lilith's dark affairs. He'd felt so out of place there - A downworlder among of sea of Nephilim. He'd done his best to ignore the stares of the other shadowhunters, but in the end he'd snuck out of the back entrance and into the abandoned street. He was aware that Luke was watching him as he left, and after their conversation about Simon returning home, he had faith that Luke would assure Clary he was alright. Werewolves and vampires were enemies, but not Luke. Luke was more of a father to him than anyone ever had been. He would tell Clary, and Clary would be relieved - if she even asked about him. She was probably too preoccupied with Jocelyn and Jace to notice his hasty departure, but sooner or later she would ask. She _had_ to ask.

Isabelle, on the other hand, would not understand. She had come to Simon's aid, and he'd abandoned her; ran away like a scared little boy who wanted his Mommy. Simon knew that Isabelle wanted him to stay. He just didn't really know what for. Maybe it was the demon blood talking. She _had_ come to save his life, and they'd _almost_ kissed back in that room, but there couldn't be anything between them. Simon would never age, and Isabelle would. Simon didn't even know how the mark of Cain was going to effect him, or what Sebastian's blood would do. Isabelle deserved better than that - more than what Simon could give her. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Isabelle, but what if Sebastian's blood had done something to him? What if it was something bad? He wouldn't know till sunrise if Sebastian's blood had taken away his ability to stand in the sunlight, and right now there were more important things on his mind than his immortality.

Simon's thoughts drifted away from the gruesome images of the past few hours until they once again rested on his mother. What if the magic he'd worked on her mind had gone wrong? What if he'd done some sort of permanent damage? His hand hesitated just a few inches from the brass doorknob that decorated the tall, wooden door to his childhood home. From inside the house, Simon could hear the faint humming of the microwave and the weatherman from channel 6 reciting tomorrow's dreary forecast of rain. Then there were footsteps; feather-light, almost gliding across the floor as if they were barely touching the tile in the kitchen. There was a popping noise, followed by the slam of the microwave door, and finally a sigh. His Mother's sigh. Simon knew that his mother hated microwave meals. She said they were unhealthy, and almost always tasted of cardboard. So what was she doing cooking one now? Simon sucked in a deep breath, just concentrating on the scents that filtered through a small crack at the base of the door - Pasta. The smell didn't really sit well with his nerves. It made his stomach turn and twist painfully, but he wasn't sure if it was the simple fact that he could no longer enjoy human food that bothered him, or just the fact that he hadn't consumed anything since encountering Maureen a few days prior.

Maureen had been a huge mistake, but Simon was disgusted with himself. _Once you've had pure human blood there is nothing you will want more. _Those had been Camille's words, and she was right. There was nothing like the feeling that accompanied drinking human blood. It was what he was made for. Blood called to him, and he'd so foolishly suppressed the agony that realization dredged up. Simon understood why his mother had called him a monster now. He was doomed to wander this earth, always searching for his next meal - a predator among men.

He'd almost changed his mind about seeing his mother when something caught his eye. Simon looked up to the small window that circled the top of the front door. There was something shimmering in the window pane, casting patterns of light on to his chalky arm. He watched the tiny diamond-like images bounce of his skin and tumble down to his ripped blue jeans until they faded into the cement pathway at his feet. He searched the window for the cause of the reflection, and saw a small crystal bell hanging in the valance. He'd never seen this specific piece of jewelry before. It looked like a small, ornate bell that almost glittered in the light streaming from inside the house. It rested on a silver chain that was tucked neatly around the green valance that hung above the window frame. Simon wondered where his mother had purchased the necklace. It was seemingly otherworldly in its origins, with strange markings on the side of the bell that he couldn't place. A sudden sense of alarm rose in his throat, and despite his instincts to retreat, he pushed open the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Nightmare begins**

Elaine Lewis went rigid at the sight of her son. For days she'd wondered when he'd be home, and for days there had been a nagging sense that his disappearance had been by her own hand. Her memories, however, had betrayed her, and she couldn't find any specific point in time where she'd argued with Simon about anything other than his incessant need to break his curfew - always claiming that band practice had gone longer than intended. As far as she could remember, Simon had been away on a trip, but he hadn't taken his usual suitcase with him, and there was also the hollow feeling that he'd been lying to her about something important. She'd spent so much time trying to recall the events of the past few days, it had left little time for sleep. She feared that something might have happened to Simon, and her mind had been playing tricks on her about the real reason he had disappeared. Then, of course, the nightmares had set in.

She was standing in the middle of Central Park, surrounded by the sounds of the city, of passing taxi cabs, and the roar of the wind as it sailed through the trees. Her green cardigan hung limply from her shoulders, and she pulled it tighter around herself to block out the crisp Autumn air. She had no idea how she'd arrived at this particular topiary, but she had a faint inkling that she wasn't supposed to be here. Something was off about this place. It sent shivers down her spine and caused the hair on the back of her neck to prickle with caution. She tried to take a step forward - any step that would lead her away from the grim outline of the trees - but her feet would not move. She was frozen in place among the thorny bushes that seemingly had trapped her in the park. There was something moving around her, sending waves of shrill laughter bouncing off the adjacent trees. It sounded like a small child, or a dying cat, she couldn't be sure. She only knew that it was growing closer, and that it intended to kill her.

_You dare to walk among the dead as if you are one of us_, a girlish voice echoed around her. It came from nowhere, and everywhere, at the same time. _But you are not one of us Simon Lewis, you are one of them. You will never be as we are. _She tried once again to run, but her feet were bolted to the grass beneath her, tethering her body tightly to the ground. She couldn't understand why the voice was calling out for Simon, her son, her precious baby boy.

"What do you want with Simon!" She called out.

"How dare you speak to me mortal!"

Suddenly the skies erupted in a violent red flame that seemed to cascade down from Heaven itself, surrounding her in a flame of intense heat. She was burning amongst the flames, but try as she might, she could not move. She could not speak. In fact, there were no sounds at all anymore; save for the crackles of the fire as it swirled around her. There was only pain - such immense pain. She could feel the flames licking at her skin, scalding her body in the most sickening way. Then, out of the darkness came a brilliant, white light that tore through the fire as if it had been born to do so.

She fought through the tears that were stinging her face as the pain receded, and concentrated on the luminescent figure approaching her in the distance. She could tell from the way the figure moved that it was a woman - a very slender woman with thick, brown curls that looked like they'd been carved from tree bark. The woman's face came into view, and it stole the breath from Elaine's lungs. As she fixed her gaze on the beautiful stranger, she saw that her eyes glowed a strange blue color, and the hair she had once thought resembled tree bark was actually an intricate pattern of Autumn leaves that drifted perfectly down her back.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, finding her voice once again.

The stranger simply smiled a thin line and vanished into the darkness once again, leaving a small crystal-like object in her place. No longer bound by the flames, Elaine bent down to retrieve the stunning piece of jewelry near her feet. _You may summon me once Elaine Lewis, but I will ask for a favor in return. Use it wisely._

* * *

><p>Simon took a step back as he watched his mother with a detached interest. She seemed to be staring right through him, almost as if she were lost in some sort of memory, rather than actually here in this very room. Simon silently cursed himself. He must have done something terrible to her mind before he'd left home. He should have never left her alone. He had no idea what his so called power would do to his mother. He'd never even tried it before. Come to think of it, he didn't even know he <em>could<em> alter someone's memory. Some vampire he'd turned out to be.

"Mom?" He spoke softly so as not to frighten her. He had no idea what state she was in, or if she even remembered anything that had passed between them. "It's me, Simon."

Simon saw the flicker of recognition in his mother's weary eyes. She looked so tired, and her face was whiter than he remembered - long, drawn out, and almost ghostly in appearance with dark gray blemishes just under her eyes. Her hair was neatly tucked back behind her ears, though it didn't look as if she'd combed it for at least a day or two. Her haggard complexion startled Simon, but he dared not make a move towards her. "Mom?"

"Your clothes," she answered him, almost like a drone. There was no tenderness in her voice. It was completely monotone. Simon winced, and suddenly remembered he'd had no time to change since the battle against Lilith. His clothes were torn, and splattered in black ichor and blood - mainly Sebastian's blood. Though he had no wounds of his own, the terror that rose within him was more painful than anything he'd witnessed earlier in the day. How could he have been so _stupid_? He should have changed before coming here. This was not going to help his situation.

"I'm alright. Somebody tried to beat up Clary's boyfriend, but I handled it. I'm not hurt." Simon exaggerated the truth. He was still trying to judge his mother's state of mind. She didn't seem to remember.

"Well for heavens sakes!" Elaine jumped off the couch, spilling her microwave dinner onto the floor, and flung her arms around Simon. "You didn't even tell me you were back!"

Simon's eyes closed involuntarily as he held onto his mother tightly. Just the comfort of having her near, having her feel something other than hatred, was utterly consuming him. He needed her to be his mother. He missed her so badly. "Sorry Mom. I was on my way back when it happened. Mugger in an alley just north of town, and yes.." He added for her benefit, "The Police were called, and they caught the guy."

So okay, it wasn't a complete lie. Jace had been beaten up pretty bad by Lilith, and Simon was okay - for now. Simon thought the Clave were like the Police of the Shadowhunter world, so he didn't feel as bad about bending the truth to his mother. But isn't that what he'd been trying to avoid? He wanted to tell her about what he was, just to try it again. He hated lying to her. He wanted her to be all right with everything, but he'd been witness to what happened last time, and he couldn't bear it if it happened again.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" She asked Simon, pulling away from him and walking off to get him a fresh towel from the linen closet.

"Yes, I'm sure. And you…" Simon hesitated in the doorway, "Are you…okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Elaine turned to smile at her son, but Simon could see a small glimmer of doubt in her eyes. She looked so tired. He knew that was because of him. The gray streak that had mysteriously appeared in her hair a few days ago was now spreading across her head like wildfire. He knew that was his fault as well.

"You don't look okay, Mom."

"Don't be silly, Simon. I look the way I always do. Now hurry along, and get cleaned up. I want to hear all about your trip."

Simon did what he was asked. The water from the shower felt warm on his skin, which Simon thought was strange. He no longer felt the sensations of warmth or chill. Maybe it was just being back here - back home - that made him feel more alive than he had in days. In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't going to last. Magnus hadn't really had a chance to explain how these false memories worked, but if it was anything like Clary's mind manipulation, he knew it would wear off eventually; Simon wasn't sure what he would do when that happened.

He dried off quickly, grateful for the ordinary mundane clothes his mother had laid out on the bed for him. He felt normal here, more like himself. Everything in his room was just how he'd left it, except for the empty fridge near the wall. He remembered the bottles his mother had found, and how he'd tossed them all into the garbage to protect his mother and the heinous deed he'd accomplished - removing his last chance of a meal in the process. If his mother could remember the gory details, would she still want to cater to him as she was now?

No. The answer was no. He'd already seen her response.

In the kitchen, Elaine Lewis was doing everything she could to keep busy. Simon could hear her rattling pans and slamming drawers as she went about trying to find something for him to eat. He rose to his feet, not wanting his mother to go through the effort when he couldn't even consume human food anymore. Of course, she didn't know that - not at the moment. His glamour had seen to that.

Simon entered the kitchen and just watched his mother for a moment. It was good to be back here, even under false pretenses. She was the same old Elaine at the moment; the caring mother he'd always known with the good sense to discard the broccoli she was now holding. Simon had always hated broccoli.

"Mom, can we talk?" He didn't know why he'd said it. He'd sworn he wasn't going to bring it up, but just seeing her there, fussing over him like he was just a child and not the vampire who'd been witness to more death and destruction over the past few months than anyone should ever have to endure, sent his silent heart into a frenzy. He couldn't lie to her. He would tell her the truth. He would tell her of the glamour, and leave the rest up to her.

She turned towards him then, and leaned back against the kitchen sink with a smile. "Of course, Simon. What is it?"

Simon took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm a-" Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket, and he nervously fumbled for it. Elaine gave him a dismissive wave as if to say they could talk later, and started putting things back into the refrigerator. Simon stepped out into the hallway, and answered the call.

"Simon!" Isabelle's voice was a welcome reprieve, but Simon let out a sigh. "Jeez, you scared me half to death! Are you okay? You just left!"

"Look Iz, now isn't a good time. I'm here with my -"

She cut him off abruptly. "You can't just leave me like that. I've been worried sick. You could have called, or told me, or _something_!"

"I know, I know." Simon raked his hand through his hair, and peered over his shoulder at his mother. She was wiping down the countertop. "I had to go.. somewhere."

Simon wasn't sure why he wasn't telling Isabelle where he'd gone. He only knew he didn't want his mother to overhear the conversation.

"Is Jace with you?" She asked quickly, dismissing his earlier statement.

Simon grumbled. "No, I didn't leave with Jace. We're not attached at the hip, you know. I thought he was with Clary, Why?"

"No reason, and no need to get snotty, Lewis," Isabelle hummed, but there was something she was hiding from Simon. He didn't have to be in front of her to know she was lying.

"Give it up, Iz. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Isabelle groaned, and Simon thought he could hear Maryse Lightwood in the background shouting something in Latin. "Ugh, okay. So Jace is missing.. _Again_. He probably went off somewhere to sulk about Clary."

"Wasn't Jace with Sebastian?"

There was silence for a few minutes, and Simon realized he'd asked the wrong question. Isabelle hated Sebastian, and with good reason too. He was instantly sorry for even mentioning his name. Before he had a chance to apologize, Isabelle's voice echoed in the phone once more. "Will you just meet me at Taki's? I could use a friend."

Isabelle's voice sounded so fragile. It called out to him, begging him to run to her. It was the first time really that he'd ever heard Isabelle utter anything that delicate, other than the moment they'd shared after the fight - the moment she'd told him that she'd come after him. Simon couldn't refuse her. "Be right there."

He snapped his phone shut, and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans before walking back over to his mother. Elaine was staring back at him now with a hint of speculation behind her exhaustion. Did she know? Was she okay? Simon was staring back at her with questions in his eyes - Questions that hadn't gone unnoticed by Elaine Lewis. "Mom, rain check? A friend of mine needs some help."

Elaine nodded, and lowered her gaze. "It sounded like a girl."

"Yeah." Simon flushed slightly. Speaking with his mother about girls wasn't something that he had much practice with. He was glad for the sense of normalcy. "Her name is Isabelle."

"Is she your girlfriend? Does she go to school with you? Who are her parents?"

"Mom!" Simon's voice raised of its own accord, and he instantly backed down. "What's with the third degree?"

He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it was too late to take it back now. Elaine turned on him then; her eyes like daggers. "You think I don't what you're up to?"

Simon stopped breathing. Well, he didn't really need to breathe, but he held his breath none the less. She knew. A sudden sick sensation washed over him, making his stomach churn like it had done on the porch steps after smelling the tasteless microwave meal his mother had been preparing. He took a step back. "Mom, let me explain."

"If you're afraid to let me meet your girlfriend, just say so," she replied, flashing him a wink.

Simon released the breath he'd been holding, and relaxed as a laugh escaped his lips. She didn't know after all. She was talking about Isabelle. "I promise you Mom, if I ever get a real girlfriend, I will bring her by to see you."

With a wave of his hand, he departed the house he'd been ostracized from a few days prior, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like everything was going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Uncharted Territory**

Isabelle was growing impatient by the time Simon finally showed up at the restaurant. She'd already gone through the menu, and taken it upon herself to order Simon a fresh cup of Deer blood, and a salad that neither of them would ever eat. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she didn't want to seem rude either.

Simon had strolled in shortly after, neatly dressed in a leather bomber jacket, and a tight white shirt that showed off all the muscles in his stone chest. She'd had a hard time breaking her gaze away from him at first, but now that they were sitting together in silence, she felt somewhat awkward. "So where did you go after… you know?"

Simon smiled. "Home, and before you ask.. my Mom doesn't remember anything that happened. In fact, she was more put out over the fact that I haven't brought you home yet to meet her."

Isabelle felt a small jump in her stomach. No one had really ever taken her home to meet their parents before. That was something serious boyfriends and girlfriends did, not a vampire and a shadowhunter that shouldn't even be together in the first place. Were they together? Isabelle wondered if what she had told Simon after the fighting ended had caused some sort of relationship between the two of them. She couldn't deny that she wanted that. Deep down, she thought, she'd always wanted that. When Simon had been turned into a rat, and then had subsequently gone missing, Isabelle was in a panic. She'd spent the entire walk home rambling to Alec about how they shouldn't have let Jace and Clary go off by themselves. Of course, if she'd have known at the time that Simon had been taken by Raphael's coven, she would have gone marching into the Dumont herself to retrieve him. Even back then - a time that seemed so long ago in her eyes - she would have gone after Simon. It had taken Simon being turned into a vampire, Valentine almost destroying the world, the mark of Cain, and of course Lilith, to make her realize what she really needed. But it was Maia who showed her what she really _wanted_.

When Maia had turned up outside the Alto Bar, her heart had sunk. She realized in that moment that she hadn't been good enough for Simon to only take an interest in her. He'd been stringing her, and Maia, along for weeks, which had hurt more than she cared to admit. Isabelle had never really given much thought to the point of relationships - they were always just flings for her. She'd explained it to Simon a few hours ago; Her parents, what they went through, and how she'd been taught to guard her heart. But now that she thought back to that moment with Maia and Simon, she understood that her desire for Simon had been brewing for a long time. It wasn't a superficial desire like her previous love interests. She had wanted Simon from the first moment he stepped foot inside the institute - something that he would never be able to do now. Just knowing that he'd been with Maia, even though they were not exclusive and she'd never given him a reason to think they were, sent her into complete hysterics. She'd gone home that night and pounded her mattress to shreds, and then collapsed onto the tile floor in a big, blubbering heap of self loathing. It wasn't Simon's condition that made her feel as though she could burst every time she saw him. Everyone seemed to think that she preferred the bad boys, the kind of boys that her parents would never agree with. She'd purposely dated those types of boys - Warlocks, Faeries, werewolves - just so there could never be any real attachment, and she could be free of feeling like she was trapped in a doomed relationship. Simon was different. Even when he was just a mundane, she'd felt unusually drawn to him like a magnetic pull she was unable to prevent. Now that he was a vampire, it really didn't make much difference to her. She thought that it would. She was taught to distrust all downworlders like Simon, and she'd put up a good defense, but it was all in vain. He would always be Simon to her - the same boy that had watched her cook soup back at the institute and had foolishly consumed the beverage that turned him into a rat. He was just a little stronger now - invincible really.

"What are you staring at?" Simon asked, placing his cup of blood on the table.

Isabelle hadn't realized she was staring, and quickly averted her gaze. "Nothing, sorry." Dumb, dumb, dumb. Isabelle silently scolded herself for apologizing. She _never_ apologized. Simon looked a little taken back so Isabelle changed the subject. "Good blood?"

_Oh my God_, what was she doing? Simon was going to think she was crazy. Isabelle couldn't get a grip on her emotions at all when she was around Simon. She felt like she was backed into a wall, being smothered with irritating adolescent nerves. She'd never really liked someone this much before. She couldn't afford to screw it up.

"Little rusty for my taste." Simon looked over to her with a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. It made her heart flutter. "Anyway, what's this about Jace?"

"Don't remind me. Clary looked pissed as hell. Luke and Jocelyn took her home, but she was fighting them every step of the way. Mom isn't too happy either. I wouldn't blame her at all if she kicked Jace out for good now. The Clave is pissed too. He just took off and left -"

Isabelle couldn't finish. She could not bring herself to say Sebastian's name, and Simon seemed to understand - his head bowed in acknowledgement. It was bad enough to have Sebastian's body laying lifeless in the institute, but to have her _own mother _guarding over the body was too much. Sebastian had killed Max, he'd almost killed her, and her mother was just allowing the Clave to hold him inside the institute like a science experiment. She had no idea what they were going to do him. Clary had explained to the Clave that he was tied to Jace, and anything they did to Sebastian would hurt Jace, maybe even kill him. It was the only reason that her Mother had insisted on watching over him - the thought of anything happening to Jace or the rest of her family was too painful.

"Does Clary know where he is?" Simon asked.

"No. Like I said, she was pissed."

Isabelle didn't really think Clary was pissed. She had seemed more hurt than anything really, but Isabelle wasn't going to interfere with their love life. Jace would come back in his own time. He always did. As if Simon had read her thoughts, he reached across the table and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It made her heart flutter again, but she tried not to show it. "He'll come back, Iz."

Slowly, Isabelle allowed her fingers to slip comfortably between Simons'. The feeling was oddly pleasant, sending shivers of longing coursing across her skin. She wondered if Simon could feel it too, or if the desire to be closer to him was one sided. "I know." It was all she could say. She was at a loss for words. She'd called Simon out of the simple need to be close to him after everything that had happened, and instead she found herself suddenly lost in uncharted territory. She wanted more, so much more than this. She couldn't bring herself to speak the words that so desperately wanted to spill from her lips. She feared for what might happen to her if she did. Would they break her heart, or would they come to her aid? She'd known this all along; how she felt, and how badly she'd tried to hide it. For the first time in her life, she was in love - In love with a vampire.

* * *

><p>Simon felt strangely aware of himself as he stepped out onto the dark street with Isabelle at his side. She'd stared at him all through dinner, though she'd not eaten a thing - just pecked around at bits of lettuce so it would <em>look<em> like she had. Come to think of it, he'd never seen her eat anything at Taki's save for Mu shu Pork, and even that seemed revolting to him now. A week or so ago, they'd sat in that very same booth as girlfriend and boyfriend - although they weren't exclusive. This time felt different to Simon.

Isabelle had confessed her reasons as to why she never kept anyone in her life for an extended amount of time. She'd also proved everyone wrong about the way shadowhunters felt about downworlders . She had come back for him. She had risked her life to find him, and that was something that he would always be grateful for. He owed her so much, in his mind, but he knew Isabelle was too proud to take whatever Simon could give to her. And Simon wanted to give her more than he should.

When he'd arrived at the restaurant, she seemed like her normal self; irritated, and impatient. Simon knew that it was just a rouse - a way to hide what she was really feeling. He'd watched her giving him the once over. He'd seen the way her eyes lit up when he'd sat down across from her. He wondered if she'd notice him staring at her, like she'd been staring at him.

He'd taken his time to breathe in her appearance. She'd definitely showered, and all the wounds she'd suffered at the hands of Lilith's minions had healed - no doubt an effect of the _iratze_. But there were still faded red lines along her cheek, and neck, that served as a reminder of the battle. He'd felt a sudden urge to reach out and make sure that she was really in front of him; unharmed and tangible. But he'd kept his arms at bay until she'd spoken of Jace.

Jace had his own reasoning for what he did, and he had no doubts that he really was off sulking somewhere about how he'd almost killed Clary. Jace was the type of person that blamed himself for everything, even when it wasn't his fault. Simon wondered how Clary could stand it. Then again, love makes people do strange things like glamour their parents, and comfort an enemy. Was Isabelle really an enemy though? Shadowhunters were not fans of downworlder monsters like himself, but Isabelle had never treated him like a common piece of refuse. He'd always been just Simon to Isabelle. The thought made him smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Isabelle snapped as they sauntered around the corner, heading back to the institute. Simon had offered to walk her home, even though he couldn't go inside.

Isabelle's long, black hair fluttered about her face, and in the light of the moon she looked more like an angel than anything else. In all actuality, Isabelle _was_ part Angel, but to Simon she was more than that. She was his own personal Angel, and as he looked at her - _really_ looked at her - he felt warmth rising in his chest. A warmth that shouldn't be there at all. He quickly looked away.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Isabelle gasped. She quickly drew a blade out of the top of her black boots, and stood under a lamppost in the alley way just on the edge of the institute walls. She brought the blade close to her mouth, and Simon grabbed her hand in a sudden fit of unplaced panic. "Simon, what the _hell_?"

"I'm sorry." Simon dropped her hand as he realized he must be blushing, if that were possible for a vampire. "I thought…"

"You thought I was going to cut myself?" Isabelle laughed, the sound bounced off the dark walls of the alley. "Don't be ridiculous! I was checking my teeth. You were staring pretty hard."

Now it was Simon's turn to laugh. "Don't let me stop you then."

"You are impossible, Simon Lewis." Isabelle slid her blade back into her boots, and turned on the spot to face him. Her eyes were almost glowing under the light, making her face seem even more angelic than before. "I'd better go."

Simon hesitated. Was he supposed to kiss her? Is that what she wanted? Simon knew that he would grant that request in a heartbeat, but he suddenly felt very vulnerable standing in the closed alley way with Isabelle staring him down expectantly. "Call you tomorrow then." He took off into the darkness without another word. He didn't even know if there would be a tomorrow for him. What would happen when the sun came up? Would the demon blood that ran through his veins overpower the blood that Jace had given him? He had no idea, and he didn't want Isabelle around if it happened. The thought of hurting Isabelle, or seeing her in pain because of him, was not something he was willing to put her through.

The darkness closed around him like an unwelcome blanket in the dry heat of summer. He felt alone, isolated, and regretting his decision to not kiss Isabelle goodnight. He never really thought he could love someone as a vampire. He'd once loved Clary, and in part he still did, but it wasn't the same as how he felt about Isabelle. When he'd touched her hand in the restaurant - when he'd leaned over to comfort her - he had been surprised to feel what he could only explain as a shock running up his arm. It wasn't painful, but it _was_ electrifying. He wanted more of it, almost like an addiction - an addiction to Isabelle and the purity she stood for. The strength of the shadowhunter, of marching demon slayers, and of a soul that was more real to him than anyone he'd ever known. He wanted Isabelle to look through the downworlder façade, and see that she could be happy with him. He wanted her to love him, as he knew he loved her.

Without looking back, he cursed silently under his breath, and took off down the road back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - The Fire that Rises and Consumes**

The sun rose earlier than expected, casting glimmers of light over the faded walls of the kitchen. Elaine Lewis was puttering about the room like any normal day when suddenly there was a loud scream that reverberated through the house like Lucifer himself was clawing up through the gates of Hell. The dishes that she'd been holding in her hands crashed to the floor, shattering among the tiles like tiny fragments of a mirror - jabbing into her leg just above her ankle as they fell. She let out a cry of pain before tumbling to the floor amongst the broken china, cutting the palms of hands in the process. Blood seeped from the shallow cuts, pooling around her shaking body and she quickly reached for the tattered rag hanging on the edge of the countertop.

The bone chilling scream had subsided by the time she got to her feet, and raced towards Simon's room. With the rag wrapped around her bleeding hand, she twisted the knob, desperately trying to open the door, but it was locked. "Simon! Simon!" Her cries went unanswered, though she could her someone shuffling about in the room. "Are you okay?"

A muffled voice answered her calls. "Yes, I'm alright. Just a bad dream."

But Elaine Lewis wasn't buying it. Some sort of smoke was rising up from under the door, and she could smell the faint scent of something burning. The smell made her stomach turn, and all the color drain from her face. She tried to jiggle the doorknob again which resulted in a horrible stinging sensation in her hand. Her cuts were worse than she feared, but she didn't want to leave Simon alone. Her heart was clambering in her chest, threatening to burst free of its surroundings. Something was wrong with Simon, she could feel it. "Simon there's smoke! Simon answer me!"

But there was nothing except silence this time. Elaine raced into the kitchen to find something to pry open the door - something sharp, anything she could wedge into the frame. The smoke was filling the hallway, the scent of charred flesh was heavy in the air. Elaine began to panic as she hurried to find something that would open the door. She never even saw the open cabinet before her head collided with it, and sent her crashing to the floor once again - her head swirled with dizziness. Elaine tried to pull herself free from her vertigo state, but she couldn't. Suddenly her limbs felt very heavy, and she collapsed into a pool of blood on the kitchen floor.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she was vaguely aware of voices looming above her; soft, worried, and entirely too secretive.

"_Magnus said she would be okay." _Magnus? Who's Magnus, Elaine thought. She was too tired, and too disorientated to listen any further. She slipped into a dreamless sleep before another word could be uttered.

* * *

><p>Simon felt as if he were being burned alive. He should have anticipated this. He should have blocked his windows as he had numerous times before. The weatherman had said rain. Simon couldn't believe his own stupidity. Since when were meteorologists right about the weather? Now, he couldn't move an inch, not with the sun pouring through his bedroom window like a waterfall of tainted light. The demon blood had won.<p>

Simon let out a horrific cry as the rays burst into the room and obliterated his right hand. His skin became ablaze with a red glow, cracking and peeling off the outermost flesh just as it had the first morning after his change. He jerked his hand back with another shriek of pain. The light was consuming him, rising up like flames around his dissolving body - Like a witch being burned at the stake. He knew he only had moments left, just mere seconds before his entire body would be lit up like the fourth of July. The mark of Cain obviously didn't protect him from sunlight. And why would it? Sunlight was an act of God, something that the lord himself had created. The Mark of Cain would do nothing against an act of God because God himself created it. This was not an attack on Simon. It was the demon blood at work. He was tainted, just like the sunlight.

Against his will, his mind began to run through the people in his life, and he knew the reason why. He needed to say goodbye to them before he turned into nothing but a pile of ash. The pain was unbearable, but to see their faces was more torturous than the icy sting of death.

He saw Clary. They were ten years old, and she was laughing about something he couldn't remember. He saw how her green eyes seemed to glisten as she spoke, and how he had fallen in love with her right on that very hill where they sat under the protection of a hovering Oak Tree. How would Clary cope with this? He couldn't even say goodbye to her properly - His friend, his best friend. _Oh God_, he thought. He couldn't even speak the word out loud. He was dammed.

His mother crossed his thoughts next. It was Christmas time, and she was bustling about the kitchen preparing a huge turkey dinner for the family. His sister was sitting across from him, and they were both chanting a ridiculous song that they'd heard on television. He would never eat dinner with them again. He would never watch his sister grow older, and marry the man of her dreams. He would never be an uncle, or a father, or any of the things he'd imagined the future could bring to him at one point in time.

His mother flashed him a grin, and then suddenly disappeared.

_NO! _He cried out, but no sound left his lips. Instead Isabelle stood in front of him, her hair blazing in the darkness like raven feathers. Her golden whip was snaked up the side of her left arm, and she was running towards him with sheer terror in her eyes. But no matter how fast she ran, she could not reach him. Then Isabelle faded into the darkness as well.

Simon opened his eyes to a room full of smoke - his room. He was now back in the furnace, and trapped within the fires of Hell itself. He saw his cell phone sitting on the table next to his bed, surrounded in a glow of sunlight. If he could just reach for it, just call for help, someone would come running to save him. Wouldn't they? All he had to do was reach out for it. All he had to do was bear the pain that the sunlight would inflict upon him for a few brief moments. He could do it. He _had_ to do it. He wasn't ready to die. _Again_.

With a burst of courage, Simon flew out of the only remaining dark corner of his room and grabbed the phone from the nightstand with a hiss. Flames shot out of his fingertips, searing all the way up his arm and Simon let out another agonizing scream - a scream he knew his mother could hear. There was nothing stopping her from coming into the bedroom, other than the fact that the door was locked. And what would she find if she did? Her vampire son laying in a heap of charred ashes, that's what. Simon had to make her believe it was just a nightmare for her own safety, but he knew she didn't listen. Her hasty retreat from the door had only been a temporary diversion, he knew that.

The fire was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It was almost a numbing effect after the initial pain. Simon thought that perhaps the mark on his forehead was working, or maybe it was supposed to be this way; make the vampire numb enough so that they would stay still and let the light consume them. Simon wasn't about to let that happen. He had too much to live for now. He should never have left Isabelle last night. She would never know how he felt if he allowed the fire to take him fully.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the closet door ajar, and he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. With all the speed he could muster, he flung himself into the closet and slammed the door behind him; stuffing anything he could find along the bottom of the door to block the sunlight. He was now in darkness, and the fire in his body began to calm. He would heal quickly enough, but he still needed help. Simon picked up his phone and with a shaky hand that smelled of burnt ash, he called the first person that came to mind.

* * *

><p>"You know you need to eat <em>something<em>, Izzy," Alec said, watching Isabelle from the corner of his eye. He was dressed all in black, much like the night before, and Isabelle wondered if he even owned a decent pair of pants anymore. It was always the same mundane fashion these days, as opposed to Magnus's more outrageous choices of attire. Isabelle shot Alec a dark look. She wished Magnus's tastes would rub off on her brother, rather than just Magnus himself. She would have to talk to Magnus about her brother's lack of fashion sense next time she saw him.

"Don't you have training to do?" She glared at Alec who shrugged and hopped off the kitchen counter, rolling his eyes as he walked out into the hallway to find Church.

Isabelle sighed, and looked down to her breakfast. The sight of food made her feel ill, and she didn't understand why. She'd not eaten the day before - not at the party, and not in the restaurant with Simon. It was like her body was drained of all energy, and something was lacking in her mood. She'd never told anyone something so personal before. She was feeling exposed, and vulnerable to Simon. That had to be it. She feared that he would reject her. No downworlder would ever want to be with the likes of her. Her past relationships were proof of that.

Her phone buzzed in her bag, and begrudgingly she reached over the uneaten bagel and pulled her bag closer. It was Simon. He _had_ promised to call, so she shouldn't have been surprised. But she was. She could feel her heart speeding up just from the caller I.D alone. "Hey Simon." She tried to keep her excitement at bay, leaving her voice cool and collected.

"Sun…Izzy… help."

"Simon calm down, you're not making any sense." Isabelle was already on her feet as she spoke. The feeling that had been swirling in her chest had suddenly gotten very heavy, and uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I'm burning!"

The terror in Simon's voice propelled Isabelle out of the institute doors, and into the busy streets outside; her blades already tucked neatly into the hem of her black boots and covered by her floral knee high dress. "Burning, how? SIMON!"

The phone went dead.

"Damn it!" Isabelle began to panic as she crossed the street and attempted to hail a taxi. She tried redialing Simon's number but all she got was the voicemail time and time again. With a sudden sense of dread she began to run along the pavement between the gaps of sunlight and shadow. Only then did she realize what Simon was screaming about. "Sunlight, by the Angel, NO!"

But it would be impossible for Simon to be hurt by sunlight. He was a daylighter, and protected by the rune that Clary had placed on his skin. She sucked in a huge breath of stale alley air as another realization struck her. Sunlight was a natural force, a force created by God himself, and no one could smite God. The rune could not protect Simon from God. She hurried faster, willing her legs to carry her forward, and knowing all the while that she'd be too late to save him. She couldn't think of that right now. If she did, she would lose the momentum to keep going. Her heart was already lurching forward, needing nothing except Simon safe in her arms.

She was rushing through the empty alley way across 6th street when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Isabelle swung around, calling out to her seraph blade as she whirled to face her attacker. Her blade came down swiftly through the air, but never hit its mark. Instead, a pair of hands gripped her shaking arm. "Isabelle Lightwood, STOP!"

It was Magnus.

"By the Angel, Magnus!" She dropped her defensive stance and rushed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably - her words poured out before she could even think to stop them. "Simon is dead! Simon is dead!"

Magnus placed his hand on top of her head, and cradled her close to his chest - his mind a vault of questions, but unable to speak them for fear of upsetting Isabelle. He simply held her for a moment until she was able to explain.

Isabelle glanced up into his cat-like eyes, and wiped the tears from her face. "Did you hear what I said?" Magnus nodded, and allowed her to continue. "He called… He's burning.. I can't get there fast enough."

"So he's not dead then?" Isabelle stared at Magnus in disbelief. She hadn't realized she'd spoken her fears out loud. She hadn't really given much thought to a world without Simon. He was always going to be there, wasn't he? Suddenly the world seemed very small, and very cold.

"I have to go." She tore herself away from Magnus and bolted through the alley way as fast as she could. She was only vaguely aware that Magnus was following her. She didn't care. Magnus could help Simon if he was injured.

It took her less time than she realized to reach Simon's house. It seemed deserted. There was a faint scent of embers around the front door, and she kicked it in, not caring who may be on the other side. Her boot struck the wood, splintering it on its hinges, and causing Magnus to take a step back. Isabelle had forgotten he was even there. She didn't have time for Magnus right now anyway. She needed to get to Simon.

Inside the house, the air was thick with blood, and the underlying stench of burning flesh. _Simon_. Her heart lurched again. Every room was filled with a sickening layer of smoke that clung to the walls and furniture like tar. Isabelle suppressed a gag and began breaking in doors, hoping that one of them would lead to Simon's room. She'd never been in his house before, and although she felt the need to glance around at the details of his childhood home, the need to find Simon was stronger.

"His mother is injured," Magnus calmly called out from the kitchen, but Isabelle barely heard him. She was rummaging through closets, and bathrooms - bedrooms that all looked the same to her. Then she came to the last door; a small ornate white door with a brass handle. She didn't hesitate, and slammed her boot into the wood, sending the door flying across the room into the mirror that rested on the wall. With a massive crash, the glass pieces tumbled to the ground, covering Simon's dresser in a wave of glitter and razor sharp ash. Isabelle stepped inside and immediately began to choke on the sulfur fumes rising inside the room.

"SIMON! SIMON WHERE ARE YOU!" She cried out. There was a faint mumble from the closet. Isabelle wanted so badly to open it, and make sure Simon was alright, but she couldn't. Sunlight was still filtering about the room, and if he took one step out of the closet he would burn - The thought was still puzzling to Isabelle. Simon had been out in the daylight every day, so she couldn't understand what was happening to him now. "I'm going to board the windows up. Are you okay in there?" What a stupid question to ask, she thought. Of course he wasn't all right.

"Windows," Simon answered faintly. There was a trace of anguish in his voice, yet it was still commanding. Isabelle instantly began covering the windows with layers upon layers of blankets. She knew it wouldn't be enough. Even under a blanket, direct sunlight would kill Simon.

Her mind was completely focused on Simon. Ensuring his safety was her number one priority now. She ignored Magnus as she raced out to the garage, prying pieces of wood off the side of the building. She saw an old toolbox at the back of the garage and hurried over to grab a hammer, and nails. The next thing she knew, she was boarding up the windows on the outside of Simon's room - caring nothing about who was watching the panicked display. They would glamour the neighbors later if they had to. But no one was watching her now. They were all engrossed in other things besides the burning vampire that lay mere inches from their doorsteps.

Magnus appeared in the doorway, ushering her inside with bloodied hands that were no doubt a result of Simon's mother. She felt a pang of unease as she looked at Magnus. His eyes were slits in the darkness of the boarded up house, but she could still see a hint of sadness there.

"Is she dead?" The words left her lips like a disease. Simon would never forgive himself if his mother had died because of something he'd done. She didn't even know what had happened really. Simon was going to have to come out of the closet, so to speak.

Magnus shook his head. "She will be all right. She needs rest. I've done what I can for her, but when she wakes and sees the state of her home, you will have some explaining to do." Isabelle nodded, relief filling her completely. "Keep Simon indoors until nightfall, then we three shall have a little chat. Say the park..9pm?"

Isabelle nodded again.

With that, he took his leave -Stopping only once to glance over at something that lay on the broken valance by the front door - and then Isabelle was left in the darkness with Simon and his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Blood Calls to Blood**

Even with the windows boarded up thoroughly, Simon still waited for the cover of darkness before emerging from the closet. All the panic and fear had settled, thanks largely to Isabelle's presence. She'd sat on the other side of the door all day, just talking to him about what happened and reassuring him that his mother was all right. Magnus had tended to her - a few cuts that he managed to close up, and a slight knock on the head that would leave more of a headache than anything else. He'd also altered her memory once again. A thought that both relieved, and repulsed, Simon. He wasn't sure how much tampering a human could endure, but the alternative was worse. Waking up to boarded windows, the smell of smoke, and trails of blood all over the floor would send his mother into hysterics. He was once again indebted to Isabelle and Magnus - especially Isabelle. She'd barely batted an eyelash when he'd told of the demon blood that now invaded his body.

"I thought as much," She'd said, a trace of sympathy in her voice. "But you drank Sebastian's blood to save Clary. I'd have done the same for you. It doesn't mean you're a demon, Simon. Besides, you threw most of it up anyway."

Didn't it? Simon had spent a good portion of the afternoon just thinking over her words. She'd have done the same for him, she'd said. A thought that until yesterday, he'd believed to be impossible. But she was here. She had stayed with him. Demon or not, she had stayed. Simon felt his heart twinge at the thought, even though it was impossible. His heart hadn't beat for weeks, and yet somehow Isabelle made him feel more alive than he ever had before his change. It still didn't matter though, not to Simon. In his eyes, he was a monster full of demon blood that could potentially hurt those that he held dear. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Simon doubted that voiding most of the blood had saved him from whatever consequences awaited him. No one was able to physically harm him, but he was fairly certain that he couldn't guarantee the same in return.

Isabelle had done what she could to clean up the mess. Magnus had already moved Elaine to the sofa where she now rested. Simon was impressed with Isabelle's cleaning skills. It hardly looked like anything had happened, save for the disaster in his room and the boarded up windows. The cover story was a fire. Simon's mother would believe him, believe the lie that Magnus had planted in her mind. Everything reeked of smoke and ash, right down to the very last thread clinging to the curtains in the living room. Magnus had even produced a fake police report to give to the insurance company. He'd really thought of everything. Well, everything except Simon. Isabelle hadn't mentioned anything about what Magnus thought of his condition. In fact, Isabelle hadn't mentioned it much either other than telling him she didn't believe him to be a demon. Earlier, he'd been grateful for her company, but now he dreaded it more than anything. He was instantly more aware of Isabelle as she watched him slip on a fresh t-shirt - sans burn marks.

By the time the sun had slipped below the horizon, Simon was already healed from his previous injuries though he was finding himself to be a little more than thirsty. Only the horrific, agonizing sensation of the sun slicing through his skin remained in tact, along with the parched sensations in his throat. He was a demon after all. There would be no possibility of Isabelle's affections once the truth really set in. She could never love a monster.

"Magnus said she would be all right," Isabelle said, standing over the body of his mother. Simon just nodded. He was faintly aware of the rise and fall of his mother's chest, and the slow and steady rhythm of her heart, indicating that she was sleeping. Although his focus should have been on his mother, it was mainly attuned to Isabelle, and the red gem that hung limply around her neck. It was meant to pulse and vibrate when a demon was near, but it laid slack against her skin now. Could it not sense his presence? Maybe it was the Mark of Cain shielding him against her most prized possession.

"We need to go and talk to Magnus," Isabelle sighed. Simon's throat tightened. He didn't want her to go alone, and he didn't want to leave his mother like this. "I take it you're staying here with your mom regardless?" He had to. Who else was going to sit with her, and make sure that she woke up okay. Who was going to be there to explain about the supposed fire? Maybe one of the neighbors could look after his mother, or maybe…..

"I have to. I'm sorry. I-"

Isabelle held her hands up, silencing Simon's words. "Say no more. I completely understand, but you and I aren't finished. We need to talk about this. Magnus is waiting for us, so I suggest that you come sooner rather than later, and _definitely_ before the sun comes up again." She turned to leave, and Simon grabbed her arm gently. They stared at each other for just a moment. In her eyes, Simon could see his whole world reflecting back at him with such a promise, he almost forgot about the demon that now slithered through his veins. Isabelle was breathing heavy, leaning towards him as if to whisper something. "Don't you ever do this to me again, Simon."

She snatched her arm away from Simon so quickly that he instinctively jumped backwards in astonishment. He watched as her face twisted in anguish, and sorrow, before fleeing out the door and onto rain slicked pavement. He laughed, though there was nothing particularly funny about this situation. It was just the fact that the weatherman had been so completely wrong about today's forecast. Where was the rain when he needed it this morning?

He watched Isabelle dart across the front lawn, and disappear into the shadows. Something inside of him cracked and protested, sending unwanted spasms of pain along his spine. But it wasn't a physical pain. It was more of a longing; a longing for something he could never truly have. Love. With an exasperated sigh, he reached into the pocket of his dark wash denim jeans, and called his sister.

"Becca, there's been a fire."

* * *

><p>Magnus hated to be kept waiting. He was sure his message had read 8pm. Now he was uncertain if the messenger would even deliver his request to the person he was most intrigued to converse with. Maybe she wouldn't come. She never was one to be summoned. He would have to make a mental note to track down Daigon the next time he had a free moment - which wasn't often as of late. His newly formed relationship to Alec had him chasing downworlders and shadowhunters all over the world. He didn't mind though, as long as Alec was happy.<p>

"Never trust a Fairy," Magnus mumbled to no one in particular.

"I believe the saying is never trust a warlock who wears gloves. Shows disrespect." Magnus smiled at the familiar voice, and proceeded to remove his leather gloves so that he could address the Seelie Queen properly. "You had better have a good reason for contacting me on this night, Magnus Bane." The Queen's icy stare rippled through Magnus like a whirlwind of frosted glass. He was accustomed to the frigid entrapment, and the crystal clear blue eyes that were now focused on him.

"My lady, I thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I come to you regarding the daylighter." Magnus bowed in respect.

"I agreed to nothing. You know as well as I that I cannot be summoned by the likes of _you_. I am here out of my own morbid fascination. The affairs of vampires do not concern me, Magnus. You of all people should know that," she replied sharply. Magnus could taste the bitterness to her words, and the underlying curiosity that often lay hidden just beneath the surface of her placid exterior. "But I am curious as to why they interest _you_."

"I think you know, my Queen," he smiled coyly, and raised his head. He knew more about the Seelie Queen than anyone really. He'd been around for centuries, and had even had the pleasure of spending a few private moments with her at one point in time. That was, until she grew tired of him, and moved on to another in her court. It had been brief, and neither of them cared for the other truly. A point of boredom for the Seelie Queen, a moment of grieving for Magnus.

"I know more than I care to," she sneered. It was unlike the Queen to disrupt her usually calm demeanor, but even Magnus knew that she never really put too much stock in appearances. She was a silent huntress. She never did anything remotely truthful unless she was bound by an oath. Her word was truth. "I will tell you what you wish to know, but it will not come without a price."

"There is always a price that must be paid where you are concerned," Magnus answered. She seemed to smile a little under her chilled physique. Magnus knew instantly that his words meant nothing to her. From that single smile alone, he understood she would not hold up her end of the bargain. "You are playing with me."

"Am I? Blood calls to blood, even you know that." She fluttered around him like a hummingbird, her scarlet hair flapping in the breeze, whipping past his face and stinging against his skin. She reappeared mere inches from his ear, and whispered something so low that he almost missed it. "When the time is right, you will come looking for me again, and I might not be as forthcoming as I am now, Magnus Bane."

Before he could answer her, she was gone, and new voices filled the space between Magnus and his waking nightmare. It was Isabelle and Simon.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were staying behind?" Isabelle asked in shock as Simon hurried to catch up to her; jumping over a few bushes and into the park beside her. She was silently pleased he'd decided to follow.<p>

"My sister came over to watch my Mom. I feel better knowing someone is there with her."

Isabelle watched Simon from the corner of her eye. His eyes were dull and heavy with streaks of blue just under the lids. He looked hungry, and so he should. He hadn't had the time to drink anything since the incident, and she wondered how his body had healed itself without fresh blood. "You need to eat."

"And you need to stop," Simon chuckled.

"Stop what?" Isabelle spat out, becoming slightly infuriated with Simon. "Walking, chewing, breathing… what?"

"Putting up a defensive attitude."

Isabelle halted, and whipped around to stare at Simon - her eyes a mixture of anger and confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I just saved your life and you.. You…"

Before she could finish, Simon's hands were gently braced against her cheeks. The look in his dark eyes cut off anything else she was about to say. She could feel her chest rising and falling faster with each passing moment, and suddenly Simon kissed her.

It was like electric sparks shooting from their lips and traveling over her skin, warming every part of her; some places more than others. She felt her body lean into the kiss, and her arms involuntarily wrapping themselves around his neck - her fingers curling into his dark hair. He moaned softly as she did. The moan excited her, and with more urgency, she crushed her lips into his. Simon's hands traveled the length of her waist until they reached the hem of her dress, and his nails pressed into her thighs ever so softly. Isabelle groaned in delight, her entire body reacting to Simon's touch like it had never known lust or desire before.

Simon's lips parted, and a cool air filled the space between them. The act in itself just made Isabelle crave him more. She wanted every part of Simon, and responded with a firm tug on his dark locks. Simon uttered a growl, but it wasn't something that was meant to frighten Isabelle. It was a growl of unadulterated longing. He wanted her, and she wanted him in return.

His mouth was chilled upon hers, but seemed to warm as the kiss grew deeper, and heavier with each pass of his lips. Her heart was beating out of control, and she pulled him as close as she could; clinging to his chiseled body in any place she could grab. She felt his need press against her thigh, producing another moan from both of them, which sent tingles to all the right places. Her mouth tasted like salt and rust, but she didn't care. She only wanted Simon. The need was so strong that when Simon suddenly jumped back from her, she let out a cry of despair.

"Simon…"

He was standing a few feet away from her, his face hidden by the darkness of the trees. The rain had stopped but there was still a slight mist in the air that was obscuring her vision. Her breathing was starting to slow, but her mind remained a jumbled mix of confusion and excitement. This was what she had wanted. She wanted Simon to look at her and feel everything that she had been trying to tell him from day one. They'd kissed before, but nothing - Nothing - like this.

She crept closer to him, and he held out his hand to stop her. "Don't."

Isabelle snapped back to reality in that moment, staring at him like he'd just slapped her across the face. She couldn't believe it. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

It was then that she saw Simon's face. His hand was covering his mouth, and tiny beads of red blood trickled from in between his pale fingers. He was shaking, and doing his best to avert his eyes and failing miserably. She licked her lips, and as she did, she could taste blood and salt - a rusty taste that she was accustomed to. It was blood - _her_ blood. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and stared at Simon with understanding. "It's okay. It happens."

"I'm sorry. They just pop out every now and again." Simon removed his hand from his mouth, revealing the two needle-like pins that were part of who he was now. Isabelle had of course known this might happen. Vampires have fangs. It's only natural for them to spring into action when a vampire is filled with desire. The thought actually brought a smile to Isabelle's face.

"Seriously Simon, you didn't think I was anticipating this?" Isabelle laughed. "You can't help it."

Simon cast her a stern look, and Isabelle instantly regretted saying it. "Because I'm a vampire? A downworlder?"

His words were like ice to Isabelle. That hadn't been what she meant. She didn't care what Simon was. He was still her Simon, and that's all that mattered to her. "I thought we'd been over this? It's got nothing to do with you being a downworlder. This is a part of you," Isabelle whispered softly as she took his hand. "And I accept this part of who you are. I.. I love you, Simon."

Simon stared at her with those big, dark eyes she'd grown so fond of. He seemed to be processing everything she'd said. Isabelle didn't regret telling Simon how she felt, but if he didn't feel the same, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. The words seemed to hang in the air between them. _I love you. _Waiting for him to answer was like waiting for the sun to rise in the middle of the night.

"Simon?" Isabelle spoke as quietly as she could, but her heart was beating so loudly that it shook the fabric of dress. She knew Simon could hear it.

"How can you love a monster?" He finally said. His jaw was set so tightly that Isabelle thought he was a statue.

"I don't know how I fell in love with you. I just know that I did, okay? And you're not a monster, Simon. You may have drank demon blood, and you may not be able to go out in the sun anymore, but it doesn't make you a monster. You are still the same Simon you have always been. At least to me."

"You mean that?"

Isabelle nodded, and leaned up to wipe the blood away from Simon's lips. He was staring at her with wide eyes as she brushed across his mouth with her fingertips. She heard Simon inhale so sharply that she almost pulled away, but he took her hand in that moment, and placed a kiss on her palm; His fangs now safely concealed. "I love you too, Izzy."

A voice broke through their concentration. "If you two love birds are done, I'd like to have a word with you."

It was Magnus. Isabelle turned to face him with anger flashing in her eyes. She was beyond upset that he'd interrupted their moment. She went to pull her hand away from Simon, but he tightened his grip, and laced their fingers together. The act erased any anger from Isabelle's features, and replaced it with a feeling of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste**

Simon had barely listened to Magnus as he explained what he felt had happened to Simon. Besides, Simon already knew. By consuming such a large amount of Demon blood - even with retching most of it up - the effects still lingered in his veins. Angel blood was stronger than Demon blood and would no doubt eventually win the battle inside of Simon, and he would once again be able to walk in the light. The Mark of Cain would protect Simon physically as soon as it was able to rid him of the Demon blood. Simon already felt better, but there was still something inside of him that was screaming danger.

When he'd been kissing Isabelle, it had been like he was consumed with her. No matter how close he'd gotten to her, he couldn't get enough. There was something about the kiss that sent shivers throughout his body, though he wasn't cold. He would never feel cold again. It was as if Isabelle had been made for him, and he wanted to possess her in every fashion he could.

That's when his fangs had popped out.

The need for her was so overwhelming, that he'd lost sight of himself, and instantly the demon within him was lunging to the surface. He'd wanted to taste her, to rip out her throat and devour every ounce of her blood. He'd had a slight taste in his mouth from where his fangs had pricked the insides of her lips. He remembered how he'd groaned, not because of her touch upon him, but because of the blood that trickled into his mouth; tasting of honeysuckle and sunshine. He wanted more of that blood. He'd wanted it so badly, that he almost took it, but at the last moment, he lunged back from Isabelle and hid in the shadows. He was ashamed of how he'd felt.

Then Isabelle had comforted him, and told him those three words he never thought he would hear. She loved him; a creature of the night, a downworlder. She loved him in the way that he loved her. Only he never thought that something like this would ever happen to him. He thought that Clary was the one that he was meant to end up with, but now - standing next to Isabelle who still clutched his hand - he had another chance at love.

"Did you hear me, Simon?" Magnus asked, rolling his eyes as he noticed Simon's distant look.

"Blood, sun, got it."

"If you're not going to pay attention to me, then I will take my leave, and you will have to figure this out on your own."

Simon bolted upright, and stared at Magnus in confusion. What was left to figure out? The Demon blood would leave him in a few days, and he'd be back to normal. Jace's blood would win against it, and that's all there was to it. He had no capacity for anything else in his mind right now. Isabelle was the only thing that mattered. Well, Isabelle and his mother of course. He'd have a lot of explaining to do when he got home. If the Demon blood was going to last a few more days, then he just needed to keep away from Isabelle until it left him. He couldn't chance what almost happened during the kiss happening again. She wouldn't listen to him of course, so he was just going to have to let her tag along, and avoid any kissing in the near future.

"What Magnus is _trying_ to say is that there is more to the issue than beats the eye," Isabelle interceded. "Am I right?"

Simon's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Like what? I'm going to turn into a bat and fly away?" Simon knew he was being ridiculous. He just wanted to get home and check on his mother.

"You already have the power to do that, Simon. Funny you should bring it up though," Magnus chuckled. His sequin vest glistened in the light of the moon as his chest roared with laughter.

"Then what? What else is there? The blood will leave my system in a few days. The Mark of Cain will see to that…among other things. What more can there be?"

Simon stared at Magnus with defiance gleaming in his eyes. Magnus seemed to note the dark sense of disbelief as he spoke. "You are not out of the woods yet daylighter. I need to speak with you about your mother, and since Miss Lightwood here is now involved, it would be best if you both were here to listen to what I have to say."

Simon felt a sharp stab of fear in his throat, almost as if it were sealing itself shut. Isabelle felt his tension, and gave his hand a little tug. He squeezed his words past the pain. "What about my mother?"

"When I healed your Mother earlier this evening, I had a hard time removing her memory of the event." Simon eyes widened as he spoke. He knew messing with his mother's mind so much would cause a problem. He was instantly sorry about returning home. "Someone else has visited your Mother's memories. Their mark was all over her."

"WHAT! Who? Who did this to her. I'll _kill_ them!" Simon jerked his hand away from Isabelle who was left gasping in pain from the abruptness of his actions.

"Damn it Simon!" Isabelle screeched, shaking her hand in the air to cool the sting. Simon offered her an apologetic look while Magnus shook his head.

"Easy young daylighter." Magnus's slit-like eyes seemed to mirror amusement at Simon's outburst. "She is unaware of this, and I don't think that there has been any malevolent intent. The memories come to her like dreams, though they are not dreams at all. I believe the person responsible has been merely curious about _you_, and in some way thought that they were helping you. However, I am slightly worried about what I have seen."

Simon stood there dumbfounded as Magnus went on to explain the fires, and the child-like laughter that echoed in his Mother's mind. How she believed them to be nightmares, but the events of the dream had actually taken place unbeknownst to her. The effects had left her weakened, and tired, unable to really live a normal life, but that hadn't been the intention of the person responsible. Magnus believed the visions, as he called them, to be a warning for Simon. Simon knew what that warning was - He was becoming a Demon despite the compelling tale that Magnus had made him believe. Demon blood ran in his veins, and he was a danger to everyone he knew.

"There was someone in the park with your Mother. Someone I recognized, and came here this evening to speak to, only she was less than thrilled to see me, let alone cooperate."

"Who was it?" Isabelle asked, searching for Simon's hand again. He could feel her body inching towards him - casting heat onto skin. He so badly wanted to reach out and hold her against him, but fear had taken a hold of him now. Fear for himself, fear for his Mother, and fear of what he might do in the coming days.

"The Seelie Queen."

A gasp escaped his lips, accompanied by one from Isabelle who interjected again. "What does she want with Simon's mom?"

Magnus sighed. "Nothing. I don't believe she was acting against Simon's mother. She has no interest in Mundanes. She was doing it to protect Simon."

"Protect _me_?" Simon laughed. It sounded more like a cackle as it reverberated off the trees. "She _hates_ me!"

"Perhaps." Magnus went on. "But the Queen never does anything unless there is something in it for _her_. I would watch your step daylighter, and if I were you, I'd ask your mother where she got that crystal from. The mind is a terrible thing to waste. I'd hate for this to interfere with your Mother's life."

Crystal, Crystal. Simon thought back to the small bell that overlooked the front door before Isabelle had smashed it in with her foot. She'd done her best to place it back on its hinges, but the valance that decorated the doorway had been laying in a heap in the entryway when he'd left. He faintly remembered seeing something glisten in the light amongst the wreckage. Simon saw a flicker of recognition ripple across Magnus's cat eyes.

"So you know of what I speak?" He asked. Isabelle stared at the two of them in confusion. Simon just nodded. He had no idea where his Mother had gotten it from, and if he'd known it had something to do with the Seelie Queen, he would have snatched it up when he'd first walked through the door. He didn't want his Mother being a part of this world - a world of death. Magnus was right. He couldn't allow anything to interfere with his Mother's life. Not even him.

"Yes, I've seen it," Simon sighed. "Can't we just call the Queen back here and end this?"

Magnus chuckled again, his eyes gleaming brightly as the moon touched them. "The Queen cannot and will not be summoned. She comes only when she wishes, and only when she is curious."

"Fine. Whatever." Simon was growing agitated, and anxious about what this meant for his Mother. "I'll go find this _thing_ and ask her where it came from."

"Good, good. Now run along you two. I have more important matters to attend to." Magnus flicked his wrist.

Before Simon could ask what was more important than his Mother being contacted by the Seelie Queen, and Simon turning into a demon, Magnus was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - The Lies That Bind Us**

Becca was sitting awkwardly in the recliner that faced the bookshelf in the living room when Simon and Isabelle walked through the front door. Simon winced as she shot him a dark glance that seemed to radiate annoyance on more than one level. Simon hadn't really thought about what he was gong to say to her when they returned. He'd left the house immediately after she'd shown up with just a briefing of the supposed fire that occurred. She'd of course chastised him about their Mother's condition, and that she should have been taken to hospital, but Simon argued that she was perfectly all right. In truth, she was. Magnus said she would recover without memory of the incident. There were even papers to prove that the Police had been here. He just hoped that she didn't call the Police because then there would be another story to explain. It wasn't his main concern now anyway. The Seelie Queen had taken an interest in his Mother - a mundane - and he needed to know why.

"I don't know how you get yourself into these things, Simon," Becca snapped, launching herself off the chair towards Simon and Isabelle. Elaine Lewis was still sprawled out on the couch, asleep. Becca seemed to barely notice Isabelle as she swept by. "You're just lucky I happened to be nearby at the time. What was so important that you just _had_ to run off and leave Mom like that?

Simon swallowed hard. He wasn't used to his sister being so defensive. "I just had some things to do, that's all."

"Some _things_?" Becca followed Simon into the kitchen, continuing to lash out at him. He deserved everything she had to say. "Our Mom was almost _killed_, and you had _better things to do_? What's gotten into you lately? Mom said you've been away on a bunch of school trips, but I _saw_ your friend Eric down at Alto, and he said you hadn't been anywhere. Then there's a fire in the house, and you just leave Mom here! I mean what the _hell_, Simon!"

Isabelle spoke up for the first time since they'd entered the house. Simon felt her anger before she even spoke. "You might want to keep your voice down, _Becca_ is it? A friend of ours saved your Mom's life tonight, and you owe that some respect. If it hadn't of been for him, and _me_, both Simon and your Mom would be dead. I swear if you raise your voice to Simon one more time, I will smack you like the selfish cow you are."

Simon's eyes widened, and for a brief moment the edges of his lips curled into a smile. Isabelle always had such nice things to say about people when she was mad. He knew that he should be offended that Isabelle had so forcibly insulted his sister, but he wasn't. He was actually proud of Isabelle for doing something he couldn't. Despite that momentary satisfaction, he was still in the wrong. Becca had every right to yell at him. He should never have come back home.

"Do I know you?" Becca spat back at Isabelle.

"No, but there's a size nine shoe that's going to get to know _you_ real fast!"

Simon stepped in between his sister and Isabelle, bracing a hand on their shoulders. "That's enough." He winked at Isabelle so she would know he was on her side. She grinned in return. "Becca, the fire started in my room because of faulty wiring as the Police report says. The rest of the house barely got touched. They only boarded up the windows because they got cracked. Mom fell and cut her hands when she couldn't get in my room. I was unconscious. If Isabelle hadn't of come over, we would both be dead, and the house would be gone. That's what happened."

Simon had said it with intent. He watched as Becca's eyes grew softer with each word that tumbled so compellingly from his mouth, until even she believed the lie. With a huge sigh of relief, he leaned back against the counter.

"Simon? Becca?" Elaine Lewis had woken up upon hearing Simon arguing with his sister, and he kicked himself internally for disturbing her. She was on her feet, and through the kitchen door in a flash, poking them in the side, pinching their cheeks, and just doing an all over thorough job of making sure that they were both in one piece. Simon jerked away when she felt for a pulse. His Mother never batted an eyelash and just carried on with her examination. She didn't seem to remember anything unusual, thanks to Magnus. "I was so worried when I woke up. Is everything okay? There was a fire and I heard noises, then I fell…"

Simon pulled his mother into a gentle embrace. She was too disorientated to realize that he had no pulse, no heartbeat. He just wanted to make sure that she was real, and alive; happy and healthy. "Mom, we're all fine. My room is in a bit of a state, but I'll get it cleaned up."

Simon thought he heard a small whimper from his Mother, so he let her go and followed her back into the living room. Becca groaned, grabbed her jacket, and slipped out the back door. Ever since Simon's Dad got sick and passed away, she hasn't really done well with injuries. Simon was surprised she even came, not that he wasn't grateful.

"Don't worry, she will come back later. She always does," his Mother sighed, and carefully slid back onto the couch. Simon was just about to join her when he saw a small object glistening in a pile of crumpled green silk by the front door. _The crystal_, he thought. Isabelle looked at him puzzled, but nodded as Simon walked over to pick up the ornate jewel.

It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It was warm, yet cold, all at the same time, and sat heavy in his palm. When the light touched it at the right angle, he could see small intricate patterns carved in the bell shaped gem. It also seemed to be emanating some sort of music, yet no one else in the room could hear it. It called to him, just as he remembered it when he was in the Seelie Court.

"Mom?" Simon asked as he walked back into the living room and took a seat next to Isabelle. "What's this?" He held up the crystal that dangled on a silver thread.

Elaine shrugged. "I though it was yours, or your sisters. I didn't want to lose it, and it looked so beautiful hanging above the door." Her gaze turned to Isabelle. "Who are you?"

Isabelle and Simon exchanged a look - a look of bewilderment with a trace of concern lingering under the surface. Asking his Mother where she'd gotten it seemed like a stupid question now if she didn't even know it was hers. Simon carefully tucked the jewel into his pocket. He saw Isabelle cast him an odd glance as he did. He knew what it meant, and he stifled a laugh. "Mom, this is Isabelle."

Elaine's eyes flew open in acknowledgment. "Isabelle!" She hugged her tightly, much to Isabelle's shock. "Does this mean she is your girlfriend?"

Simon remembered what he'd told his Mother last night. If _I ever get a girlfriend, I will bring her home to meet you. _He hadn't actually asked Isabelle to be his girlfriend, but they _had_ almost gone all the way back in the park, so Simon thought that had to count for something. That, plus the fact they'd both confessed to loving one another. Isabelle was watching him through narrowed eyes as if his next words needed to be perfect. "Yeah. Isabelle is my girlfriend." And a lot more, he added with his eyes. Isabelle smiled.

Elaine released Isabelle who shuddered with a light laughter of her own. Simon ventured a guess that Isabelle wasn't used to being introduced to people's parents. He also guessed that their relationship had just moved up a notch in the grand scheme of things.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Elaine said, rising unsteadily from the couch. "I'm feeling a bit drained as it is. It was nice to meet you Isabelle."

Elaine gave one last look back at Simon and Isabelle before she turned the corner to her room. A slight second later, the bedroom door closed behind her, leaving Simon alone with Isabelle for the first time since their kiss. Simon heard his Mother shuffling around in her room, followed by the crease of the sheets as she climbed into bed, and finally her heart falling into a slow and steady rhythm.

"Well that was weird," Isabelle mumbled, startling Simon out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Meeting your Mom. Do you think she liked me?"

Simon had to laugh. "After everything we've been through, and all we've talked about, you're worried about my Mom not _liking_ you?"

"Hey, there's no need for that." Isabelle nudged Simon in the ribs. The touch of her hand against his side sent waves of pleasure up and down his rib cage. He did his best to keep the sensation at bay though he craved more of Isabelle's caress.

"Yes, she liked you."

"Good because I plan sticking around for a while," Isabelle grinned.

It was odd to see Isabelle so at ease beside him. He was used to seeing her in full battle type action, bursting onto the scene with her Seraph blades scorching the air. But here, she was just Isabelle. _His_ Isabelle. He felt a surge of pride rise in his chest. As if she sensed it too, Isabelle leaned closer to Simon and placed her head on his shoulder. That same feeling of pleasure spread throughout his body, but rather than pushing her away as he should have done, he folded his arms around her, and kissed the top of her forehead. She tilted her head and looked up to him expectantly with those beautiful charcoal eyes that he'd fallen in love with. He knew what she wanted, and he couldn't deny that he wanted the same. He felt her pulse quicken as he closed the distance between them. He knew he should pull back. With his lips mere inches from her own, he could taste her desire on his tongue. He could sense the energies within his body begging to be released as they reacted to that desire. They laughed and cackled at his weakness, taunting him with the promise of her blood - her taste and her warmth. Simon clenched his eyes closed and fought against the agony of his desires. God, just one taste. _One taste wouldn't hurt her_, he thought. The monster inside rejoiced once again.

"No," Simon hissed. The sound was barely audible to Isabelle but she still leaned back to survey his eyes with a puzzled expression. He could see the hurt and rejection gleaming back at him, but he couldn't kiss Isabelle. Not till the Demon blood was fully out of his system. He couldn't risk it.

He was just about to say something prophetic and entirely too cheesy to break the tension - something about how he couldn't have done any of this without her, how much he owed her for saving his life, and the life of his Mother, but a familiar voice drowned out any chance of that hope.

"Simon? Isabelle? What the _hell _happened in here?"

* * *

><p>By the time Luke and Jocelyn had fallen asleep, Clary was already on her way to Simon's house. It had been nearly 24hours since she'd heard from Jace, and her mind was starting to spin out of control. Jace had taken off once again, and although Clary knew that Jace loved her, she was a little disappointed that he hadn't changed at all since the fight against Lilith. He was still the same old Jace that thought he didn't deserve to be with Clary. The same Jace who thought he was a danger to her.<p>

"Ridiculous," Clary mumbled under her breath as she crossed the darkened street headed towards Simon's house. She needed to talk to Simon about things. He always made her feel better. She could have called him, but in all honesty, she just wanted to get out of the house. Simon was the one person she could count on to understand her feelings.

Luke had spoken to Clary about Simon's whereabouts, and since she hadn't heard anything from Simon in almost a day, she was fearing the worst. Either Mrs. Lewis had kicked him out again, or Simon's glamour was still in effect. She hadn't stopped to think about either conclusion before she'd crept out the back door of the bookstore, and into the night. She knew her Mom would be pissed, but this was Simon, not some hideous demon. She needed to make sure he was all right.

She hesitated in her steps, wondering if maybe she really _should_ have called first, but Clary was feeling a little suffocated at home and she needed the space. Luke and Jocelyn had been keeping their eyes open, watching her every move like a hawk. If she sneezed, her mother was there with a tissue. If she tripped, Luke was there with a first aid kit. If she wasn't hungry, it was like being in front of the Clave themselves. The constant line of questioning had become deafening to Clary's ears.

She kicked a rock and hopped up onto the sidewalk.

Clary was tired of people trying to protect her from every scratch and heartbreak she might face. She was meant to have this incredible power, a power that no one else had, but everyone continued to treat her like a child. Well, everyone but Simon. So what if she didn't have the formal training most of the other Shadowhunters had. She'd fought more demons, and encountered more Angels, than everyone in the Conclave put together. It didn't seem fair to her that she was now shut out once again. She hadn't even been able to go inside the institute after the Clave confiscated Sebastian's body. Clary was furious that she wasn't being allowed to aid in the investigation. Like him or not, Sebastian was still her brother. Clary was the only one besides Jace to get a final look at Sebastian before the Lightwood's took him away. Something hadn't sat right with Clary at the time either. His skin had seemed less pale than before, and the blueish tint had left his eyelids. She had, of course, tried to tell the Clave that he looked different, but without Simon and Jace there to corroborate her story, she'd been out numbered.

Maryse Lightwood had insisted that she was seeing things. There was no blood, no pulse, and no life in Sebastian's body. But he _was_ different. Clary could feel it. Then Jace had just disappeared, and no one even seemed to think that it was odd. They'd all just gone home, angry of course, but home none the less. Clary couldn't shake the feeling that something awful had happened to Jace.

She crossed the familiar intersection just south of Simon's house with her memory flashing images of Sebastian's body in her mind like a repeat of a bad movie. Clary took a deep breath to rid herself of the thoughts, and she was immediately met with the rising scent of ash. The smell seemed to snake its way down her throat and slice into her lungs with a horrid sensation. There were lights on in every window that she passed, but it gave her little comfort as she approached Simon's front door. The curtains were drawn across the windows, and small wooden boards had been placed over what looked like shattered glass. The front door was barely hanging on its hinges, and the sight made Clary's throat tighten in horror. This was not what Clary had been expecting. The fear that enveloped her froze her legs in place for a brief moment as shadows passed by the window. She could see their silhouettes dance along the curtain, and she could hear muffled voices coming from the living room. One of the shadows stood, and paused briefly by the door, before turning down the hallway. Clary heard something click shut, and suddenly found the strength to inch open the front door. Pulling her steele from her pocket, she entered the house.

She crept in a little further, clutching her steele in her right hand. She never went anywhere without it. Everything looked normal on the inside of the house - Just as she remembered it. The only difference was the smell. The scent of ash and burning embers hung heavy in the air, making Clary cover her mouth so as not to breathe it in. It hurt her lungs, just as it had on the streets outside the familiar home.

The voices were louder now, and she realized at once that it was Simon and Isabelle. She wanted to run to them, but as she turned the corner, she saw Simon kissing Isabelle's forehead, and she didn't want to interrupt. She always knew that they had something between them. She was just glad that they seemed to be figuring that out. She couldn't love Simon as he wanted to be loved, but Clary had a good feeling about Isabelle and the way she really felt about Simon. There was something off about Simon's face though, and it didn't seem like Isabelle could see it. Simon looked _pained_. It was the look on his face that forced Clary's voice to spill into the silent space.

"Simon? Isabelle? What the _hell_ happened in here?" She hadn't meant to interrupt, and especially not with such a demanding tone, but she couldn't help it. The moment that she'd seen Simon with Isabelle, emotions began surface about Jace. She wondered if Jace would ever come home, and if he would ever sit in her living room locked in such a romantic embrace as this one.

* * *

><p>"You sure know how to ruin the moment, Fray," Isabelle snapped, folding her arms, and returning to the opposite side of the couch as Simon. Simon stared at Isabelle in surprise. He didn't want her to move away, even though he knew it was for the best. He felt empty without her next to him, yet he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Clary had interrupted them. He had no idea what he would have done to Isabelle had she not.<p>

"Sorry." Clary looked down in embarrassment.

Simon scooted over to give Clary some room, and patted the seat next to him. Isabelle let out an audible groan. Simon would never get used to girls, he thought. So demanding, and so emotional. "Ladies, calm yourself. There is enough of me to go around."

Clary rolled her eyes as she sat down and unbuttoned her long, green coat. The color seemed to set off her eyes, and make them sparkle even under the dim lighting. Simon could see the faint outline of the Morgenstern ring just under the surface of her black t-shirt, though it looked bulkier than he remembered.

"Don't flatter yourself, Simon."

"Agreed," Grumbled Isabelle from the corner. Simon shot her an apologetic glance before looking back to Clary. There was something off about her face. Clary looked worn down, almost as tired as his mother. He knew that she must be really depleted after battling Lilith, but he doubted that was her reason for coming here. A sudden pang of annoyance jolted through him for no reason, but he shoved it aside as best as he could.

"What's up Clary? Something wrong?"

Clary flashed him a knowing glance, her eyes darting between himself and Isabelle. She seemed genuinely happy to have walked in at just the right moment. Simon knew Isabelle would have a few words to say about that later. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I hadn't heard from you, and from the state of things here, I'm guessing you're not okay." Clary looked down to her hands again, averting her eyes as she always did when she was nervous.

"Well, you could have called, and we're fine here. It was an… accident. Guess I'm not as invincible as I thought.. For the moment anyway." Simon smiled, but there was no emotion behind it. He felt a little vacant for some reason - drained. He probably needed blood, he thought. He hadn't had a free moment to drink anything since the battle.

"I know. I just wanted to get out of the house for a bit. Things are…complicated. What exactly happened here?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Isabelle sighed from the corner. "Demons, Angels, Warlocks… Simon bursting into flames. That sort of thing."

"Izzy…" Simon shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Isabelle. He hadn't really wanted Clary to know the gory details of the past day after what she'd been through. "What Isabelle is _trying_ to say is that I consumed too much Demon blood, and I can't go out in the sun for a few days. That's all."

Simon looked away from Clary and Isabelle to hide his worry. _That's all. _No, there was much more. So much more. If only he could tell them. But how do you tell the people that you love that you want nothing more than to drain them dry? That every moment you spend with them you feel your rage and strength growing inside of you? How do you tell your best friend and your girlfriend that you feel evil and tainted - that you are a danger to them? Simon couldn't tell them that. He just couldn't. A stab of something unpleasant jabbed him in his stomach making him feel sick and twisted. He did his best to hide the pain.

"You can't go out in the sun anymore?' Clary gasped. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Isn't it obvious? He had me, Clary," Isabelle snapped. Simon could see that she was still a little irritated about Clary's sudden arrival, and disruption.

"I didn't know.. I should have known, and I didn't. I'm sorry Simon. Can you forgive me? I should have been here for you."

As if some old instinct had returned to Simon, he slid closer to Clary; his hand already on top of hers, squeezing gently. Simon had always felt the inexplicable urge to comfort Clary no matter what the circumstances were. It was something that he couldn't control - much like the strange, uncomfortable emotions he could feel brimming at the surface of his words. He heard a slight grumble again from Isabelle who sat in the corner of the room, arms clenched tightly over her chest. She looked offended to Simon, but he would sort that out later. Right now, Clary needed him, and he needed a distraction. "It doesn't matter, Clary. There is nothing to forgive. I'm more concerned with what's going on with you? Need to talk about it?"

Clary sighed and met Simon's eyes with a look of concern and sadness. "Jace is gone." Something that Simon already knew. Isabelle rolled her eyes in the background. Clary seemed to take no notice as she continued. "I think something happened back on that roof. When they brought… Sebastian down, he seemed different. No one will listen to me, but I swear he looked… alive. Then Jace goes missing and no one thinks they are linked together. But I do. I think something really bad happened back there. I can feel it."

"Clary, Sebastian is dead. You can't bring someone back from the dead, and in Sebastian's case, Lilith needed my blood to complete the ritual, which she didn't get. Jace will come back when he's ready."

"Jace, Jace, Jace!" Isabelle groaned from the corner. Simon narrowed his eyes, a sudden sense of anger rippling through his body once more. He did his best to shake it off, but it was getting harder each time it surfaced. He never understood why Isabelle always protested when it came to certain things. Especially Clary. "I think that your mind has made this whole Sebastian thing out to be something it's not. He's DEAD, Clary. Can't you just let it go?"

Clary winced as Isabelle whipped past her, and slumped down onto the porch steps. Simon frowned. He knew that Isabelle hated Sebastian beyond any normal sense of rationality. He had killed her brother, Hodge, and almost killed Isabelle herself. Simon shook his head as he looked back to Clary. She really had bad timing. "She'll be okay, but jeez Clary, why'd you have to say that about Sebastian with her sitting right there?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Clary fumbled with her hands, casting one glance to the front door before looking back to Simon and lowering her voice. "But Simon, I really think that he's different. I feel like we're all about to be in terrible danger and no one will listen to me."

How true her words were. Clary had no idea what kind of danger she was sitting right next to. Demon blood filled his veins, and Simon could feel it eating away at his soul. He could even taste the remnants of Isabelle's blood on his lips. He wanted it. He needed it. He craved it. It was filling him entirely once again. He felt his eyes roll back slightly, and desire filling his mouth while resentment and anger filled the rest of him.

"You okay Simon?" Clary whispered. He barely heard her. "Simon?"

Terrible thoughts began to swim through his mind - thoughts of Isabelle dead in his arms, of Clary's blood spilled across the floor, of an army of demons willing to fight for him and kill every shadowhunter in the world. He could even hear high-pitched laughter inside his mind, calling out to him, begging him to submit to its guidance.

And he wanted to.

He wanted to feel that power. If it brought him closer to Isabelle's taste, then he wanted to be seduced. He allowed his mind to drift from Clary for just a moment and he listened to the voice that echoed within his blood. _Honeysuckle and sunshine.. remember the flavor…the smell.. remember her.. I can help you.. I can give her to you…. _

"SIMON!" Clary's voice was startled, and she seemed to be struggling though Simon couldn't understand why. Her eyes were wide with fright, the green flecks in her irises shining back at him with alarm. He could see her mouth moving, but there were no sounds to be heard save for the delicate thrumming of her heart as it raced out of control. His mouth began to water.

Thump, thump, thump….

"Let go of me Simon! You're hurting me!"

Suddenly her voice sliced through his concentration, and he realized that he was holding her in place - his hand wrapped around her tiny wrist, crushing it with the force of his desire. "What?" He answered blankly. He was still consumed with the tantalizing voice inside his mind. She struggled to break free of his grip, and as she did something silvery and familiar slipped out from under the fabric of her shirt.

Simon immediately let go of her hand and jumped back in shock. It was an exact replica of the crystal that his mother had.

"What the _hell_ Simon!"

Clary pointed to his mouth with a shaky finger, and suddenly Simon tasted blood on his tongue from where his fangs had popped out, and scratched his skin just below his lips. Instinctively, he covered his mouth and stood up, backing away from Clary. Isabelle hardly took any notice. Simon could see her through the crack of the curtains, pulling apart blades of grass from the front lawn. The voice had left him, but the echoes of the promise remained; _Isabelle_.

"I'm sorry," Simon whispered. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. "I don't know why that happened."

_Yes I do_, he thought. I'm turning into some sort of Demon. He wanted to taste Isabelle again - to kill Clary just like the Demon had shown him. He wanted it so badly that his fangs had come loose of their own accord. He could still feel the strength of that desire rushing through his veins. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to burn out the sensations. He didn't want to be this monster. He didn't want to harm the people he loved.

"Simon." Clary was standing next to him with her injured hand bracing his right arm. He jerked away from her in anger. Anger over how he felt, and anger over what he feared he was about to do. "Simon look at me."

"Where did you get that?" It was all Simon could say as he pointed to the crystal that lay adjacent to the Morgenstern ring around Clary's neck. The fog was still heavy in his mind, and it hadn't really sunk in yet about what he'd done to Clary.

"This?" Clary looked at him in confusion - her fingers wrapping around the silver gem. "I got it from a friend. Well, Kaelie isn't _really_ a friend."

Simon growled. He knew the name - the waitress. He wanted to rip the necklace from Clary's throat. The sight of her wearing the same thing that his mother was being tortured with made his skin crawl. "What does it do?"

"I don't know."

Simon knew it was a lie. He could see the way that her pupils constricted - the way heart jumped the tiniest fraction of a beat as she spoke. "So now my best friend is going to lie to me? Wow, Clary. That's pretty pathetic."

"Simon…No…" Clary's words tumbled out like a pained memory of things forgotten and friendships dissolved. He knew that Clary kept secrets, but how could she lie about something right to his face?

"Simon don't be that way. I.. I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Simon turned away as she spoke. In that one sentence, he truly believed that his friend no longer cared for him, and the Demon was right. If Clary didn't leave soon, he couldn't be responsible for what happened to her. The Demon was lapping at his pain, making it hard to concentrate, let alone believe Clary.

"Please look at me. Don't do this Simon…"

Simon hissed violently in response. How dare she demand something of him when she couldn't even tell him the truth. The sound of his own anger startled Simon, and for a slight moment, his mind found clarity - though it wasn't exactly the answer he was searching for.

Through the clouded stream of incoherent dribble, it occurred to Simon that he really _was_ a danger to those around him. If he couldn't control the voices, or the desires, how could ever be around the people he loved? He knew what he had to do. He had to force Clary away from him for her own good. If he really was turning into some sort of evil monster, he had to make her leave. As painful as it was going to be for both of them, he had to try. He would take care of Isabelle later before any harm could come to her as well.

"Why would I ever want to look at _you_?" He couldn't stop the bitter words from tumbling out. There was a darkness rising in him that he couldn't fight. He felt as though he was possessed by some sort of greater demon, making him say these things to his best friend, and in truth, he was. The outright rage that dwelled inside of him furthered his terrible lies and hurtful words. His hands began to shake, and low growls burst between his clenched teeth. He felt dark, inconsolable, and suddenly full of anger and power. He could feel that power running over his skin, propelling his muscles to reach out and take Clary's life. He tried to fight against the anger, against the burn of desire, against everything that was trying to claw its way out of him, but he couldn't. It was too strong. He _had_ to make her leave.

"Simon?" Clary stepped away confused. "What's the matter? What happened to you?"

"_You_ are what happened to me. Because of you, I can no longer go out in the sunlight. Because of _YOU_, my mother was contacted by the Seelie Queen. Because of _YOU_ I have a demon growing inside of me, and all you can do is LIE TO ME, and think about JACE! No wonder no one will listen to you. It's ALWAYS about YOU and I have problems of my own at the moment!"

Simon saw a tear trickle down Clary's face as she took another fearful step back, but he didn't care. He was beyond caring about the problems of Clarissa Fray. He felt a sudden surge of hatred for his best friend as he ripped the crystal from his pocket and thrust it in front of her face. "You see this? My mom almost DIED because of THIS, because of ME and we don't even know what it is! Of course _you're _not going to tell me what it is because you're too damn selfish Clary! But none of this would have EVER HAPPENED if you had just let me die when you had the chance!"

Simon's voice sounded distant to him, but the words echoed around the room with a low, commanding growl. He could see Clary's face twist with such anguish that he almost stopped his battering. Almost. He hated making her feel this way, but the Demon within would not relent.

"Simon no.. I-"

"Shut UP, Clary!" Simon yelled. The sound brought Isabelle back into the living room who began staring him down in disbelief; her Seraph blade now clutched tightly in her hand. She looked afraid. "All you ever do is think about yourself. Isabelle is right. It's always about Jace. You're so wrapped up in him that you can't even see what's right or wrong anymore. Sebastian is DEAD. Let it go. Stop making problems for other people. Stop causing them _pain_. Can't you see what you're doing to Isabelle?"

Isabelle's eyes widened for a brief moment as she processed Simon's words. He barely paid her any attention though. His mind and body were being fueled by a rage that not even Simon could comprehend.

"This is not the Simon I know," Clary whimpered, wiping her tears on her green jacket. It looked similar to the one she'd been given in Idris. Simon recognized the coat and sneered. "I never meant to hurt anyone. Isabelle.." Clary turned to watch Isabelle cast her a dark look before putting her blade away with a shrug. Simon felt a small sense of satisfaction at Clary's pain, and although he knew he should cast the thought away, he was reveling in his accomplishment. Clary turned back to Simon with tired, bloodshot eyes. "I'm really sorry. Just so sorry."

"You're always sorry, Clary. All you ever do is apologize now," Isabelle snapped from the doorway.

Suddenly Clary went rigid - her eyes like daggers in the shine of the crystal he was holding in front of her face. Simon had seen this look before. Clary was going to attempt to be defiant, and once again, Simon found himself not caring.

"Fine!" Clary spat back. "You tell me that you can't go out in the sun and that you're a demon now, and suddenly it's all MY fault. You know what Simon Lewis, you can go screw yourself. And if you're wondering what that is…" Clary pointed to the crystal bell that hung at the end of the silver chain in Simon's hands. "It's a summoning stone. There… Now you know.

"I don't care," Simon growled. "Get out. Get out of my life and stay the hell gone."

Isabelle gasped. "Simon, you don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't." Simon shoved the crystal bell back into his pocket, and pushed past Clary and Isabelle, wedging the front door open with his foot. Clary stormed right up to Simon and ripped the chain from around her neck, thrusting it into Simon's face as he had done to her moments earlier. Simon stared at the picture perfect bell that hung just above the neckline of Clary's shirt. It really was an exact replica to the one that his mother had- that he now possessed. He felt his jaw drop.

His fangs pricked the inside of lips once again and Clary gasped in surprise. A small smile played around the corners of his mouth in delight at her reaction. He knew he should ask her about the crystal-like object, but if he stopped his tirade - if he dropped his guard - it would be the end of everything he knew and loved. The demon had crawled its way out of Simon, and he was completely at its mercy.

"You see this, Simon? I couldn't tell you what it did because I didn't want you involved, but I see now that you already are, and frankly I'm not in the mood to offer help anymore. Have a nice life." With that, Clary turned on her heel and marched out of the door, leaving Simon standing flabbergasted on the porch with chilled air escaping his lips in a complete and utter unfounded rage. The moment Clary disappeared around the corner, Simon fell to the cement at his feet and began to sob as darkness closed in around him.

_What have I done….. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Beneath the City Lives a World of Pain**

The park looked very much abandoned, just as it always did. There was a slight rustle to the leaves that drifted above Elaine Lewis, but the chill that had entered her dreams previously was absent from this scene. Instead, she was met with such a warmth, she felt as though God himself was standing next to her in the open topiary in Central Park. She could hear the distant bells of the Cathedral calling people to mass, and the horns of the taxi cabs as they whizzed past the pristine city forest. Ahead of her, she saw the familiar statues of the Alice in Wonderland characters smiling back at her just as they always had, but there was something hidden within their smile that frightened her.

She took a step towards the statues without thinking, and for a moment she heard that same shrill laughter that accompanied most of her dreams. She gasped for air, but as she inhaled, she froze in place. There, amongst the statues, sat the Cheshire cat. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have feared the inanimate object, but there was nothing normal about this statue. She didn't want to believe it possible, but there it was none the less. The cat's eyes were moving, gleaming back at her through thin slits.

Elaine screamed, but no sound left her lips. She tried to run, but no movement flowed through her legs. She just stood there horrified as the creature's shape twisted and molded into that of a man - A man with cat-like eyes. He was dressed in a silvery sequin shirt with intricate beading around the hem, and his shoulders were covered with a long, black trench coat that blew around his slender body as he moved towards her. His smile was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It wasn't quite frightening, but it did nothing to relax her nerves. She'd seen this smile before, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not place the stranger's face.

"Do not be alarmed, Elaine. I mean you no harm." The man said. His voice was as soft as the summer breeze, but not exactly reassuring.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger, who now stood mere inches from her body. She forced the words past the fear, but even her own voice seemed remote and distant now that she could finally speak.

"My name is Magnus Bane, and I am here to help you."

The moment he spoke the words, something tore through the space between them - A blazing white light that seemed to burst forth from nowhere, and yet surrounded her completely with its heat. She could no longer see the stranger named Magnus; his cat-like eyes drifted into the distance along with an echoing cry of despair.

"_NO_!"

It was the last sound she heard before everything around her tumbled into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, yeah. I promise, okay? I will be home later. Just chill out. I'll find him and don't even <em>try<em> to track me, Alec." Isabelle sighed as she paced back and forth in Elaine Lewis' bedroom - Alec muttering nagging warnings about Simon in her ear. She'd stayed by Simon's mother's side all through the morning hours just listening to her babble on about cats and glitter. It was wearing on her nerves, but she didn't want to leave her alone after Simon had just left them both behind.

"If Simon is loose on the streets in his condition, the Clave will think him an enemy. You should have told me this earlier, but instead I had to hear it from Magnus and Luke. Iz, this isn't a game. Simon is dangerous. I don't want you going after him alone."

"Simon isn't _dangerous,_" Isabelle laughed halfheartedly. "He had a fight with Clary, that's _all_. I can't _believe _she went running to Luke about it."

But Isabelle didn't have too much faith in her words. She'd seen the look in Simon's eyes before he'd fled the house - dark, vacant, and completely out of control. She had a pretty good inkling as to where he'd gone. There were a few safe houses in the city that were used by vampires who got caught in the daylight. She was well acquainted with each of them, but there was one in specific that she knew would draw Simon's interest. It had once been a sanctuary for the homeless, but then the vampires had discovered its location, and the Mundanes soon vacated the area - or were eaten. Isabelle couldn't be sure. She only knew that the walls of the compound were decorated in brilliant displays of Anime silhouettes that stood out against the dull light of the Chinatown sewer drains. She was certain that's where she would find Simon. Whatever was going on with him, he was _still_ Simon - the same boy who loved comics, and knew every Anime movie by heart.

"Nevertheless, you can't go out there looking for him by yourself. Come back to the institute NOW. With Jace gone, and Clave breathing down our necks, we need you HERE. Not out trying to save a downworlder."

"Simon is NOT a downworlder, Alec! And that's pretty rich coming from someone who is in love with a Warlock."

She heard Alec hesitate for a moment - His breath catching in his throat as he tried to collect himself. She was silently pleased with her comeback.

"Look Iz, all I'm saying is that he is dangerous. If Demon blood is inside him, there's no telling what he could do, and it's not like you can fight him or anything. That stupid mark on his forehead will _kill you_. What if something goes wrong?"

Isabelle bit down on her lip as Alec's words ran through her mind. It never occurred to her that she would have to fight Simon. And why would she? Simon was her boyfriend, and they were in love. "I'm not going to fight Simon. That's absurd." She cast a glance to Simon's Mother, making sure she was still asleep as she continued. "If it were Magnus, what would you do?"

"I…Izzy.. I.." Isabelle could hear the struggle in Alec's voice followed by his sigh of resignation. "I would go after him."

"See! Now you know why I can't just let him roam the streets feeling the way that he does. I know I can get him to talk to me, Alec. Please… trust me."

"All right, but if ONE THING goes wrong, you call me. You got that?"

Isabelle grumbled loudly, and threw her free hand down on the dresser - the force of the impact rocked the mirror hanging just above her shoulders. Nothing was going to go wrong. "You're making Simon out to be this monster when he's _not_. Alec… he's our friend. He's not going to hurt me."

"Bane…"

Isabelle froze in place as Elaine Lewis mumbled in her sleep. _Bane, Bane, Bane_. Had she _heard_ her speaking to Alec? Had Isabelle's momentary outburst woken her up? Isabelle couldn't remember ever mentioning Magnus' last name during the course of the conversation, but then again, stranger things have happened.

Isabelle ignored Alec's incessant chatter in her ear for the moment - her attention solely focused on Elaine's face. She seemed asleep still, but all the color had drained from her skin, and she was covered in a thick layer of sweat - no doubt a cause of whatever dream she was having. Her jaw was clenched tightly shut, and set into a firm line of what could only be described as pain. Simon would be furious with her if his mother had overheard her conversation with Alec, and even more so if she got hurt under her watch.

"Alec, I gotta go."

Without another word, she ended the phone call, and tucked the small cell phone into her back pocket. She felt it buzz several times, but she ignored the sensation completely. She wondered if that's what Simon was doing to her - ignoring her constant stream of text messages and phone calls. He hadn't answered her at all.

Isabelle forced the thought from her mind, and just simply stared at Simon's mother as she continued on repeating the same word over and over. _Bane, Bane, Bane. _

"Mrs. Lewis?" Isabelle whispered, leaning over Elaine's body. There was no response. Her face had gone slack, and she was no longer mumbling. Isabelle placed her right hand on Elaine's shoulder, and shook her gently, repeating her words. "Mrs. Lewis… it's me… Isabelle."

Still no response. Isabelle shook her a little harder. "Mrs. Lewis?"

Nothing.

Isabelle stepped back, puzzled. Maybe Simon's mother was just a sound sleeper. It's not like she had experience in this department. She'd never met any mundane parents before. Come to think of it, she'd never met any of her previous boyfriend's parents. Maybe Simon's Mother would be irate to find her in her bedroom. And what exactly was she going to say to her when she woke up? _Hi Mrs. Lewis, your son is virtually an invincible vampire who has both Demon and Angel blood in him and I'm part Angel who fights demons. Simon sorta kinda went off at Clary last night, and just left us both here. By the way, the Queen of the Fey is contacting you and leaving you jewelry. We've also been wiping your memory, so yeah, there was no fire. I'm here in your bedroom to make sure no one tries to kill you or something. Oh, and one last thing… why are you talking about my brother's warlock boyfriend in your sleep_?

Yeah, that'd go down well.

Isabelle sighed and gently pushed up one of Elaine's eyelids. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, and only the whites of her eyes were showing. Isabelle thought it odd, but she wasn't a professional ophthalmologist or anything. Maybe she'd taken a valium or something. Isabelle had no idea. She knew absolutely nothing about Elaine Lewis except that she was Jewish, and apparently fell apart when Simon had confessed to being a vampire. Maybe all the stress and confusion of the past few days had finally caught up to her.

She tried one more time by placing both of her hands on Elaine's shoulders and shaking gently. "Mrs. Lewis?"

Not a single response.

Isabelle could tell she was sound asleep. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm - her eyes fluttering back and forth under the lids. Isabelle just shook her head, and tucked the cream blankets around Elaine's body, and closed the bedroom door behind her.

As she entered the hallway, scenes from the previous night flashed through her memory. She could see the spot where Simon had turned and told her to stay away from him. She could feel the power of his voice as he lashed out at Clary. She could even see the cracks in the cement where Simon had fallen to his knees and broken through the concrete with the force of his landing. The ground was still stained in a black liquid where his tears had splattered against the foundation.

She'd wanted to go after him of course, but she knew Simon needed some space, and after the altercation with Clary, it had left her a little breathless. She'd never seen Simon lash out at someone like that before. It was completely out of character for him, especially more so because Clary had been his target. He'd soon set his sights on Isabelle after he'd regained his composure, but the animosity in his voice had left him. He seemed regretful. Then he'd just disappeared, and Isabelle knew his mother would be worried sick, so she'd stayed behind. If Elaine Lewis wasn't going to wake up any time soon though, Isabelle wasn't going waste another moment here when Simon needed her. At least she _thought_ he needed her. Isabelle only knew that she needed _him_. She needed to know that he was all right, even if he had told her to stay away. There was no way that Isabelle could respect his request. She couldn't be apart from Simon. It was almost like they were connected somehow. It pained her to be away from him.

Clary was another matter altogether. She should probably give her a call to make sure she was all right, but deep down, Isabelle agreed with Simon. How could Clary bring up Sebastian like that with her in the same room? It was as if Clary had no regard for her feelings. Sebastian was a monster. Clary knew that, and she'd still tried to insist that he was alive - something Isabelle knew was a complete impossibility. She'd seen Sebastian when he'd arrived at the institute. He was as dead as Valentine himself. But there was still something bothering Isabelle, despite her rejection of Clary's theory.

Isabelle was starting to get worried that maybe something terrible really _was_ happening around her. First the demon blood affecting Simon, then his mother's injuries, the mind manipulation, the kiss, the summoning stone, and the fight with Clary. What if something really was going on back at the institute, and somehow Simon was connected to it? What if Sebastian's blood had done something to Simon that he wasn't telling her, and what if Sebastian really _was _alive?

"NO."

Isabelle threw open the front door and set off into the daylight. Clary had completely messed with her mind. There was no chance of that happening at all. With a heavy sigh, Isabelle headed towards the thick blanket of sunshine surrounding downtown Manhattan with nothing but Simon on her mind.

* * *

><p>There was nothing familiar about the brightly decorated walls that surrounded Simon, but it still gave him a small sense of comfort - if that were possible after what had occurred last night. He could understand why vampires flocked to this safe house. It was warm, clean, and almost as inviting as say an upstate manor, or even a local coffee shop that catered to the rich and famous. There were several rooms adjacent to this one, each room another extension of the other; all safely tucked away under the sights and sounds of Chinatown. Simon had ventured through them all - just following the brass lamps that lined the corridors - until he'd settled for the beautiful designer room with the brightly colored Anime walls, and the spacious California King Bed in the corner. Someone must have procured it from somewhere, but for the time being, it was Simon's safe haven. There was even a small refrigerator in the room next door that contained blood bags from a nearby hospital. Of course, it was human blood, and Simon wanted nothing to do with the substance that made him long to kill his friends. He had no idea who the blood belonged to , and he was not interested in starting some kind of vampire war all for the sake of being thirsty. He would find something suitable as soon as the sun went down.<p>

The room itself seemed to emanate a glow that mirrored the rays of the midday sun as they kissed the rooftops of the Manhattan Skyline - though there were no windows here. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. If vampires were cursed to live their existence in shadow, then they had to make up for it somehow.

The room had been occupied when he'd first arrived, but the straggling vampires had soon scurried away - his reputation as the only living daylighter preceded him. It seemed to Simon, that no one knew what had happened to him. No one except Isabelle, Clary, and Magnus. Of course, if Magnus knew, then Alec knew. And if Clary knew, then Jocelyn and Luke knew. He wondered if they would hunt him down. He wondered if they would succeed.

He still had the Mark of Cain. No one could touch him. With the Demon blood flowing through his veins, the thought made Simon feel invincible. So invincible, that he felt as though he were being cheated with the promise of daylight in this room. He was angry. Angry with God for cursing him into darkness. Angry with Clary for placing the mark on his forehead even though he knew it had protected him from certain death, and she'd only done it at his request. Angry with Isabelle for loving him when she shouldn't. Angry with the Seelie Queen for contacting his mother, and for putting her in this situation. And angry with himself for letting all these things happen in the first place.

He was a danger to everyone he knew and loved. His rage had consumed him entirely a few hours ago, and although it still remained in effect to some degree, the demon within had subsided. He knew it was still there, and would surface again soon enough. It was his remorse over attacking Clary and Isabelle that had forced the demon into remission. He could barely stop to think about the words that had poured from his lips like a plague - stabbing Clary in the places he knew she was vulnerable. A burn would slither into his eyes whenever he thought about the pain he'd inflicted on her wrist. And what if she'd have fought back? The mark would have obliterated his best friend. Jace was Clary's weakness, and the demon had used that to its advantage. It had _wanted_ Clary to retaliate. He felt sick - it was such a powerful feeling that it embedded itself in the core of Simon's body, and twisted his stomach into a mangled heap of unyielding regret. He could never take his words back, and he could never go to Clary again to ask about the belled crystal that burned through is pocket with the memory of what he'd so foolishly dismissed - The Summoning Stone.

If he stopped to concentrate on the pain that he'd caused, it only made the putrid demon inside of him laugh at his weakness. Simon felt the only thing that he could do was to hide himself away from civilization until the threat receded, and he would be able to make amends with the people he'd hurt along the way - _if _they would listen to him. He wasn't sure that Clary would ever forgive him, and in all honesty, he didn't feel as though he deserved it.

Then there was Isabelle who was more than likely lost to him forever.

Simon felt a sharp pain in his chest which forced him to his knees whenever Isabelle crossed his mind. It was clawing at him now - digging its nails into his lungs and stealing the unnecessary breath that lingered there. His legs moved backwards of their own accord until his body lay flush against the cool, painted cement walls of the underground room.

"Isabelle.." He cried out - though the sound left his lips like a whisper.

They'd only just been given their chance to be together - a thought that both pained and warmed his silent heart. Ever since she'd told him that she loved him, and he'd confessed to loving her in return, she'd been a constant in his mind. He didn't want to lose her. He needed her, and it was so much more than what the demon craved. Isabelle's taste was unlike anything he'd encountered before, but it did not define who she was. Isabelle was the essence of light to Simon - a beacon of everything that was right, pure, and good in the world. Everything that he could never be. She was his strength, and the love he held for just _had_ to be more powerful than what the demon wanted. Even as a human, Simon had longed for Isabelle to be by his side. It just didn't happen the way that he'd envisioned it. Then they'd been blessed with a chance to be together as they both desired, and darkness had torn them apart like a cruel joke.

What kind of a God does something like that, Simon thought. Simon couldn't understand why he was being punished. He'd fought alongside Angels themselves. He'd fought against greater demons, Lilith, even himself. He'd survived the change, survived countless battles, and he'd even survived opening up his heart to another woman besides Clary. He never thought he'd love again, but when Isabelle was close to him, he felt alive, wanted, and desired. If Isabelle turned away from him - even though deep down he knew it was for the best - or he caused her harm in any way, that would be his undoing. He would not survive that.

He could not lose Isabelle. She had become his only guiding light without ever realizing it. If he lost Isabelle, he would lose himself. If the demon surfaced again - and he knew it would - he just prayed to whatever watched over him, that Isabelle was nowhere near.

With a heart wrenching moan that seemed to echo through the abandoned compound, Simon curled up into a ball on the floor and blocked out the rest of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I have been away for a little bit, but now I am back with several more chapters to follow this week. I will be updating as often as I can. There are plenty of surprises yet to come for Isabelle and Simon!_

**Chapter Nine - A favor is a Dangerous Thing to Owe**

It was 3pm before Isabelle made it from Simon's house to the N train that would take her into Chinatown. The sun was just hitting the buildings on the east side, casting foreboding shadows of all shapes and sizes along the glass panes as she briskly made her way to the station platform. She carefully ducked down the subway steps, and slid her metro card through the gates that separated her from the tracks ahead. She could have easily maneuvered her way through the sea of Mundanes with a glamour, but ever since Simon had entered her life, she'd taken to blending in with the populace. The subway was just as packed as it always was and though the tight space usually bothered her, she found her self not caring about the occasional shoves of the passengers moving about inside the subway car. She just gripped railing as the train departed Penn street station, and held on tightly to the small bag clutched between her fingertips.

Through the stagnant haze of the subway car, Isabelle could distinctly see that she was not the only otherworldly person wedged in among the oblivious Mundanes. Two seats ahead of her—staring her down with an icy glare—sat what appeared to be an elderly gentleman with long, silvery hair that cascaded across his shoulders with a greasy shine. As Isabelle concentrated through his apparent glamour, she could faintly make out the blue-green tint to his eyes, and the transparent webbing between his fingertips. Ahead of him—almost as oblivious as the Mundanes—was another downworlder that Isabelle recognized from Luke's pack. She was sitting rigid in her seat, conversing with a young man about half her age who seemed more interested in discussing politics than paying her ounce of attention. Isabelle just rolled her eyes and tried not to stare any longer than she had too. She wasn't used to being in such close quarters with other downworlders when there was no chance of escape if a fight should ensue. But they didn't really seem interested in her. The man who'd been staring her down earlier cast his attention to the passing tracks as the train continued along its route towards the Canal Street Station.

One by one, passengers filed out of the subway car, always being replaced with a constant influx of Mundanes and downworlders. How could she have been that naïve to believe that downworlders were outcasts of civilization. She'd never really taken the time to look at them before. Although they were hidden behind a glamour, they still led a human life. Most of them anyway. There were, of course, the elite few who would always seek to destroy the Mundanes, and battle shadowhunters, but most of them just wanted to be left in peace. They used the same transportation as the Mundanes, they still wished to keep on living in the city, and they still wanted all the same things that they'd had before their change. Even those who had never felt what it was like to human still craved that sense of normality. Everyone except the Fey. They would always keep to themselves, always hidden, always secret. It seemed rather odd to Isabelle that they were now attempting to submerge themselves in the Mundane world—in _her_ world. But Isabelle had to give it up to the Seelie Queen. She always seemed to know what she was doing, even if what she was doing wasn't in the best interest of the other person. She always had a plan. Isabelle just needed to figure out what that plan was before it drove Simon into madness.

"Canal Street Station," A robotic voice boomed from overhead.

Isabelle shook her head to clear her mind and shuffled out onto the platform alongside dozens of Mundanes that immediately took off up the stairs into the streets of Chinatown. There was a soft music playing throughout the station that was emanating from a musician who sat nestled in the corner next to the turn style. Isabelle flipped a dollar into the open violin case at his feet, flung her bag over her shoulder, and scrambled up the damp stairs into the blinding sun of the afternoon.

The streets were full of grocers, vendors, and what Isabelle had come to refer to as bag ladies—all shouting at one another in their attempt to persuade the eager tourists to purchase souvenirs from their stall as opposed to their neighbors', eat at their restaurants, or entice them with the highly sought out offer of genuine Coach, Prada, and Gucci handbags. Isabelle simply pushed past the Mundanes and slid down the alleyway towards her first destination.

She'd left the house with the knowledge that if she were to find Simon, he would no doubt be in bad shape. Not just from the events of last night, but also from the lack of fresh blood in his system. She knew of a butcher's shop behind Mott Street that actively sold animal blood to both Mundanes and downworlders alike—mostly warlocks and witches. Isabelle thought that she'd better get something for Simon just in case he was still in the same shape as their last encounter. The only problem was trying to find it.

Isabelle ducked around the corner without looking and jumped back as a bike messenger nearly clipped her in shoulder. "Watch where you're going jerk!" She shouted, raising her fist in the air before stopping short of any further obscenities. She squinted over the crowd of Mundanes wedging their way into the intersection, and was shocked to see that the bike messenger had pointed ears, and three small gashes above the collar of his shirt on either side of his neck.

"Damn warlocks," Isabelle mumbled as she collected herself and turned into the Mott Street alley. At least she was in the right place.

All the doors looked the same as she counted them off one by one. They all had the exact same tattered brown awnings, and identical streaks of faded wood along the frames. It was a stark contrast to the beautiful Chinese decorations that were displayed on the store fronts along Mott Street, but Isabelle knew that place she was looking for lay in the alley, away from the prying eyes of Mundanes. Only those Mundanes who had actual knowledge of witchcraft would ever find this place. It was so carefully concealed that even _she_ had a hard time remembering where it was. She only knew that it was here.

Isabelle came to a stop at the eighth door, and tried to get her bearings. There was a slight chill to the air which made the hairs on her arms stand on edge, forcing her to collect her thoughts before carrying on down the desolate pathway. The alley stunk of day old refuse that had been left to stew in the rain from the night before, and each step she took seemed to cause the stench to infiltrate her lungs, choking off her resolve. She knew it was merely a deterrent; a way to persuade a passerby to choose a new path. But she had to do this. Simon needed her.

The scent was strongest to her left, so she followed the rotting stench to a door with oddly shaped Chinese symbols that didn't seem familiar to her. As she ran her hands over the intricate markings, she heard voices approaching from the opposite side of the door. Isabelle stepped away to allow the shop patrons to exit the building. Two more warlocks, both dressed in black slacks with tightly pressed cotton threaded sweatshirts pulled snugly against their skin. They barely noticed her as they carried on down the alley and back out onto Mott Street. Isabelle took her chance and entered the building before the door clicked shut.

Inside, the small shop was bustling with life. Isabelle wasn't sure what she had expected to find, but what she _did _see surprised even her. Downworlders and a select few knowledgeable Mundanes happily interacted with one another here, drinking concoctions of all different colors and smells. The scent of putrid garbage had lifted, and in its place were flavors of lavender, freesia, and strawberry. The humans seemed at peace here, though they weren't really oblivious to the presence of downworlders like the passengers on the subway if they dabbled in the art of witchcraft. It wasn't Isabelle's main concern now anyway.

She made a mental note to revisit the tiny butcher shop in the near future.

The line to the front counter wasn't very long. Most of the patrons were gathered around a small bar in the back of the shop, gulping down fancy colored drinks and chatting about the latest news on the circuit.

"Rex says he totally just kicked them all out like he owned the place. He heard Raphael is livid."

"What does it matter to him. He lives in the Dumont."

Dumont? Raphael? Was it possible they were talking about Simon? Isabelle's heart skipped a beat as she listened. If they were talking about Simon then her instincts had served her well. She was pleased she was on the right track.

"It's still his territory, Daigon. Or has living under the Hudson messed with your brain?"

"No more than living with vampires has damaged yours, my old friend."

The two men chuckled to each other before clinking glasses and going back to the chess game that was laid out on the table between them. It was clear to Isabelle that the one called Daigon was a Fey, but the other looked more Mundane than anything else. It had to be another warlock. Isabelle couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw something twitch at the base of his spine.

"Probably a tail," Isabelle mumbled to herself with a little smile.

"We ran out of tail about an hour ago," An overbearing man behind the counter whispered in her ear. Isabelle turned around startled, but regained herself a moment later.

The man was quite tall with short, blonde hair that jutted out from the roots in different directions. He wore an earring in his left ear, and a had an orange scarf wrapped around his throat that set off the amber gleam to his eyes. Isabelle ventured a guess that he was a vampire donor, or at the very least, he was hiding something that he couldn't glamour. He would have been attractive if it weren't for the fact that his apron was covered in a thick layer of blood. He had to be another warlock, just like the rest of them. Isabelle wondered how many warlocks Magnus had to supervise. She'd seen so many in the space of a few short hours. She would have to ask him later.

"Good thing I'm not looking for tail then, isn't it," Isabelle answered as politely as she could.

"We don't serve your kind in here anyway shadowhunter," He grumbled and pointed to the door.

Isabelle ignored him, and carried on. "What do you have on tap in the way of blood?"

"Did you not hear what I said? You are not welcome here."

Isabelle snatched a seraph blade from her boot in less time than it took the butcher to take his next breath. The shine of the hilt came crashing down on the counter with an audible crack that made every patron in the shop cease in their activities to stare at her. She suddenly felt very foolish, and _very_ outnumbered. She just wanted to get what Simon needed and be done with this mess, and she would take it by force if she had to.

"I'm not asking anymore," Isabelle sneered. "Tell me what you've got. I have money. I can pay."

"There is no need for hostility young shadow hunter," A voice echoed from behind her. It was Daigon—the Fey she'd seen earlier playing chess and discussing Simon. He was now standing directly behind her, and although Isabelle could fight him if necessary, she'd rather not be the cause of upset for the Seelie Queen.

Isabelle ignored him, and focused her gaze on the blonde haired warlock behind the counter. "I need blood. Are you going to serve me or not?"

"I already told you no."

"Festus, surely you can make an exception?" Daigon interceded. "She has come here by herself and made a request. We are not at war with the Angels any longer."

"If I bend the rules for her, what's to say the vampires won't want special privileges, or the wolves…or even the _Mundanes_," Festus snapped in return.

"My lady would consider it a personal favor if you would sell the young woman what she requires."

My lady? _Oh_, Isabelle thought, _he means the Seelie Queen_. Isabelle wasn't sure how she felt about being indebted to the Queen, but then again, it wasn't really her that was doing the Queen a favor. She felt a pang of sympathy for the young butcher. Having any kind of favor hanging in the air between yourself and the Seelie Queen seemed like a dangerous situation to put yourself in. She always wanted more than you were willing to give, even if was _she_ who owed you the favor instead of the other way around. However, Isabelle doubted that declining a favor from the Queen was a very smart thing to do.

Festus grumbled under his breath and disappeared into what looked like a large, stainless steel, walk-in fridge. Isabelle turned on her heel and stared down Daigon in disbelief. "Why are you helping me? And more importantly, why is your _Queen_ helping me?"

He smiled, the corners of his mouth nearly reaching his lower lids. Up close, Isabelle could now see the blue to his Irises, and the sharp features that every fairy possessed. Even his hair was a mixture of earth and grass, making him seem more tree-like than anything else. "I cannot speak for my lady other than what I am told to say on her behalf. I am just simply in the right place at the right time."

"Not likely," Isabelle huffed. Even though fairies never lied, she still had a feeling that the Queen knew _exactly_ when and where to send her minions, and Daigon was just skirting around the truth. It was starting to get really irritating.

"Is it not customary to thank one for their actions of good faith?"

Isabelle mumbled a thank you as Festus returned with three bags of cow blood. "It's all I've got in stock at the moment. I'd say come back tomorrow, but I'd rather not see your face in here again. If that's all right with you."

It was perfectly fine with Isabelle. This place gave her the creeps. "Don't have to tell me twice." She paid for the blood and snatched the red liquid from Festus' hands, suppressing a gag as she tucked the packets carefully into her shoulder bag. Isabelle thought for a moment about how silly it seemed to be put off by the sight of animal blood while she was dating a vampire. She smiled slightly at the irony, and exited the shop without another word.

The damp alleyway was deserted, giving Isabelle a small sense of relief. Being cramped into a tight space with no one else to watch her back had been a foolish thing to do. Even if downworlders had no quarrel with shadowhunters anymore, it was still uncomfortable to have to interact with them. Especially when she was buying _cow's blood_. What would Alec think if he knew she was here? Isabelle shuddered at the thought, and proceeded down the long tunnel towards the subway.

Alec was the least of Isabelle's worries at the moment. Every step she took towards the compound—towards Simon—seemed to drag on forever. She knew exactly where to go, and based off of the conversation in the shop, Isabella had no doubt that Simon had trapped himself in there until dark. Whatever state she found Simon in, she was prepared to face it. She would even fight him if she had to, just to get him to drink something. Isabella knew that Simon was in desperate need of the blood. He hadn't touched anything in days.

"If Jace could see me now," Isabelle laughed under her breath as she slid through a thin slit in the stone wall.

Jace would be laughing his ass off, Isabelle knew that. They'd grown up together, and not once in all those years had Isabelle ever gone to such extreme lengths for another person. But Jace had done some extreme things in his time, and since Clary had come into his life, that seemed like all he was capable of doing now. Maybe love did something to a person when they couldn't see past the fear of losing that love? Isabelle didn't want to lose Simon. Jace didn't want to lose Clary—although he'd done a pretty decent job of showing the opposite lately. Isabelle had to laugh herself as she thought about Jace. She was not about to mess up as badly as her adopted brother had when it came to love.

Isabelle's feet landed with a loud crunch. She was in a deep corridor that led under the subway tracks. The ceiling above her was made of dirt, with areas of patchy roots slithering their way along the tunnel. The rumble of a passing train car shook the walls around her as she hurried down the path. She'd only been here a handful of times, but she could remember the way even with her eyes closed.

The terrain changed from the dirty graveled appearance as she cautiously walked further into the vampires world, and soon Isabelle heard her boots tapping against the stone entrance to the stronghold. Brass candelabras decorated the ornate hallway, each one of them lit up as if to beckon an unsuspecting human into the web of a spider.

"Vampires have way too much time on their hands," Isabelle mumbled.

She drew her seraph blade from her belt just in case someone sent out a welcome party, and whispered "_Michael_", bringing the weapon to life. The blue light echoed through the corridor for a brief moment, bouncing off the adjacent walls long enough for Isabelle to notice that something really was different about this place that she hadn't noticed before. It seemed the vampires had been on the move, stealing things that didn't belong to them, or perhaps taking items from their victims. Isabelle couldn't be sure, but the deeper she moved into the underground compound, the more this place reeked of civilization. Every room she passed was full to the brim with decorations, golden mirrors and beds. Even a completely unnecessary kitchen had been built in her absence. The Clave would be interested to know that the vampires had been doing all sorts of renovations down here. It seemed very unlikely to Isabelle that they'd come across all these things on accident.

It wasn't a bad place to live actually, though Isabelle needed the light of the sun to really find peace. That would never happen here. Still, Isabelle felt welcomed by the normality of her surroundings. It was as if the entire world was just revolving around the vampire threshold, everything else changing while this place went unnoticed. She could see why they liked it. However, there was one thing missing.

Where was everyone?

"Hello?" Isabelle whispered as she carried on through the complex. "Anyone home? It's me…your friendly neighborhood shadowhunter."

Nothing. Isabelle's word were met with silence.

She turned the corner, and passed through a few rooms that were each furnished with double beds, dressers, and trinkets that were scattered across the tops of the sheets. It didn't look as if anyone had slept in the beds for days which puzzled Isabelle. She couldn't remember how many vampires there had been on her last visit, but to find it empty was surprising.

Isabelle thought back to the conversation she'd overheard between Daigon and the Warlock. _Rex said he kicked them all out. _So they _had_ been talking about Simon. Suddenly, Isabelle's heart began to race with the promise of having Simon in her arms, and she sprinted through the lit tunnels like she was trying to win a marathon. Her breath caught in her throat, the seraph blade in her hand was all but forgotten as she tumbled into the last room in the compound. Something was pounding against her throat, vibrating a warning the likes of which she'd never felt before. But Isabelle shrugged off the sensation, thinking it was merely her heartbeat responding to the sight before her.

There, curled up in a ball on the floor, was Simon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Out of the Darkness Crawls the Demon**

Simon wondered how much time had passed since Isabelle entered the room. Three, maybe four hours? A day? Simon didn't know. The passing seconds simply drifted inside his head like a swirl of nonsense. The moment Isabelle had forced him to drink three entire packets of blood, Simon had shut down. He could remember the grotesque look that Isabelle had cast in his direction as he savagely tore through the repulsive animal blood, but everything since then was a blur. The blood wasn't sitting well with Simon. It wasn't what the demon craved, and its protest of the vile substance was grating on Simon's last nerve, making his stomach tighten with violent spasms of disgust. But the blood _had_ made Simon strong enough to face Isabelle, even though he didn't want to. Simon was ashamed of his recent behavior, and still not sure that the demon blood was fully gone from his system. There was part of him that still longed for a taste of Isabelle, and not in the good sense of the word.

"So how long am I going to get the silent treatment?" Isabelle asked. She was seated on the large, four post California King bed, her legs dangling off the side of the mattress. They seemed so delicate to Simon, so intoxicating, so perfectly sculpted. The bright Anime wall behind Isabelle cast shimmers of color around her plume of dark hair which caused Simon to internally gasp at her appearance. She was just so beautiful to Simon that, for a moment, he believed he was strong enough to conquer the demon inside. "Are you going talk to me, or just stare? 'Cause I have to tell you…you've got this whole vamp vibe going for you with the eyes."

Simon laughed. "Thank you for coming after me."

"It's not like I had much of a choice," she answered, staring him down with an amused expression. "If Clary tells the Clave what happened back there, you know they will try to find a way around your mark. Have to prove you're not a danger."

_Clary __wouldn__'__t __do __that_, Simon thought to himself, _or __would __she_? He hadn't exactly given her a reason not to, but despite everything that happened between them, Simon was confident in the knowledge that Clary wouldn't turn him over the Clave. She was still his best friend. At least that was Simon's hope.

As far as not being a danger, that was yet to be seen.

"How's my mom?" Simon asked, getting to his feet and joining Isabelle on the bed.

"She was still asleep when I left," Isabelle replied. Simon's eyes grew wide at the thought of his mother alone in the house with the Seelie Queen on the loose. As if Isabelle could read his mind, she continued with her explanation before Simon could even utter a single word. "Relax, Lewis. I tried to wake her up, but she was in the middle of a dream. I'm sure she's up and about by now, probably cooking you yet another dinner you will have to dump in the garbage before she sees you."

"Will you check on her later tonight?"

Isabelle turned to him with a puzzled expression; one that suggested Isabelle had no intention of leaving him alone. It wasn't that Simon _wanted_ to be alone, it was just that it would be better for everyone involved if they had as little contact with him as possible at the moment.

He was unpredictable. His actions last night had proved what he was capable of, and Simon knew it was just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. He'd felt such power coursing through his body that nothing else had mattered in that moment, but there was so much more to the demon than a mere argument with his best friend. That knowledge was buried in the pit of Simon's stomach, snaking itself around the dull throbbing sensation that the cow blood had left behind.

Simon shuddered at the thought. Cow blood was not as appetizing as he'd hoped for. If Simon had something tangible from his old life to compare it to, it would probably be the equivalent of drinking Draino from an old, sweaty gym sock.

"Look, I don't think you should be alone tonight. There is something going on with you, and I intend to stay by your side until we figure it out," Isabelle stated, tossing her hair over her shoulder in dismissal of Simon's silent argument about her continued presence. Simon just rolled his eyes. Who was he to argue with Isabelle Lightwood? "Plus I need to tell you about that summoning stone so we can call the Seelie Queen off your mom."

The summoning stone. Simon had almost forgotten.

"Well, you're the downworlder expert," Simon said, pulling the stone from his pocket. "Take a look."

Isabelle snatched the glittering crystal from his hands, and examined the markings that rested on the curvature of the bell. "Tuulo' i' tari."

"What's that mean?"

"It's the only part of the text I can understand. It means—greetings from the Queen. The rest of it is just gibberish."

"There has to be more to it than that!" Simon snapped. He instantly regretted his forceful tone, but it was too late to take it back now.

"It's not like there's a high demand for Fairy language at the institute," she hissed in return. "Of course there's more to it than that, but I can't understand it."

"Well, _you__'__re_ a lot of help, aren't you."

Simon's hand slapped across his mouth with a loud crack. What was he doing? Alienating the one person that he craved above everything else? He _had_ to get a grip on himself. He could not allow the darkness crawling inside of him to reach Isabelle, even with his words.

"I come out here, I save your life, bring you food, and this is how you're going to repay me?" Isabelle almost growled as she spoke, causing a peculiar icy sensation to prickle against the back of Simon's neck. Oddly enough, Simon enjoyed the feeling. "I CAN'T READ IT. But I never said I didn't know how to _work_ it. So if you would kindly SHUT UP, I can explain it to you. Unless you're going to continue to be a jerk?"

Simon shook off the odd pleasure of Isabelle's anger, and focused on the tiny object in her hands. "I'm listening."

"Legend has it that the person who the stone belongs to can summon the Queen. This much we know already, but it doesn't exactly work like that," Isabelle said, her eyes still studying the ornate jewelry in her hands. "Why Clary has one, I don't know. But the Queen doesn't just _give_ them away for no reason."

"Well how do we get the Queen here?"

"We don't," she replied. "Like I said, it doesn't work that way. From what I've been told, only the person who the stone was given to can summon a messenger of the Seelie Court. The Queen wouldn't waste her time coming, so she sends someone in her place."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the only person who can summon a messenger from the court is your mom."

"NO!" Simon shouted, getting to his feet in a sudden fit of panic. He knew what this meant. There was always an ulterior motive where the Seelie Queen was concerned. The Queen knew that in order for Simon's mother to use the stone, she would have to be aware of the existence of downworlders. She also knew that Simon and Magnus had erased his mother's memories, and by revealing the existence of Fairies in order to use the crystal, Simon would in turn reveal himself.

So this had been the Queen's plan all along—to bring Simon's existence out into the open. To reveal him for what he truly was, and not the doting human son his mother had been brainwashed into believing. But what purpose would that serve? In order to call the Queen, Simon would have to relive that gruesome scene in the kitchen where he told his mother that he was a vampire. The same scene that had plagued his memory time and time again. How could one person be so cruel?

"There has to be another way to meet with the Queen," Simon growled, pacing about the room. "We've done it before. Magnus just did it the other day."

"No, we were summoned to the court. Magnus is another story entirely, I'm sure. And as for the stone…I think the ship has sailed in the Clary department. I suppose you could have asked her to call the Queen with the one she has." _Of __course __I __could __have __until __I __almost __killed __her_, Simon thought as Isabelle rambled on. "There's another problem. You see, only the bearer can enter the realm of the Fey unless the Queen grants otherwise, which means that your mom is going to have to go into the court."

This just kept getting better, and better, for Simon. First, almost being burned alive. Then, almost killing Isabelle and Clary. Now, he needed to come out of the closet to his mother and beg her to call a messenger from the court to take her underground to a world she shouldn't even know about. There just had to be another way.

Simon didn't care what Isabelle said. He _would_ find another way. Simon would beg Magnus to call her if he had to.

"I will figure this out," Simon answered, feeling a little defeated. He approached Isabelle and pried the jewel from her fingertips, sliding it back into his pocket in the same fluid motion.

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to go back to the institute. We need help. You can't go inside, but maybe my parents will come out."

Simon stared at Isabelle, just watching the way that her eyes crinkled as she spoke. She seemed genuinely worried about Simon, something that, up until recently, he never would have thought possible. But things were different between them now. They'd confessed to loving one another, and although Simon knew he couldn't afford to be this close to her, he just couldn't help but want to kiss her again. He wanted to feel the comfort of her lips brushing over his. He needed to feel her hands wrapped around his skin like a tranquil summer breeze.

"Earth to Simon?" she mumbled, waving her hands in front of his face. "You're doing that staring thing again."

"Sorry…"

But Simon wasn't sorry that he'd been staring. He could feel that same sense of peculiarity flowing through him that he had only moments ago when Isabelle's anger had surfaced. Only this time, he recognized the feeling. It was the demon.

Simon could feel it slithering around in his body like a parasite invading its host. He could hear the distant cackles of the monster as it thumped on his silent heart, and the sinister words it reverberated through his mind.

_Taste __her, __I __can __give __her __to __you__…_

With three pints of blood in his system, Simon shrugged off the horrific ideas that fluttered through his mind. _Nice __try_, he thought. The demon screeched in protest as Simon slammed down an invisible barrier between them.

Silence.

"So should we get going, or what?" Isabelle said, completely oblivious to the momentary struggle in Simon's mind.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not when it comes to me," Isabelle smiled, rising from the bed. She was mere inches away from his lips, whispering so softly that Simon's vampire hearing almost missed the passage. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Simon Lewis."

Suddenly, Isabelle was reaching forward, pressing her lips to his with a blinding force that almost sent him tumbling backwards into the bed.

"Izzy, no…"

"Shh," Isabelle whispered, placing her finger against his lips. "Kiss me, Simon."

He knew he shouldn't do it. Alarm bells were ringing in his mind—full of dread and panic for what this might mean—causing Simon to wince with every touch that Isabelle placed on his body. He couldn't relent. If he did, Isabelle might be lost to him forever.

"No, I can't…Iz, please…it's not safe."

But Isabelle wasn't listening, and soon enough, Simon's pleas dissolved into nothingness as her mouth enveloped him once again.

Sparks of electricity jolted out from her tongue, coursing into his own as the pair tangled together in outright lust. Everything in the room seemed to spin around Simon as he struggled to keep his fangs at bay. A set of fingertips found their way into his hair, pulling gently on the locks as if they were made of fragile threads of paper. He felt his length harden with every pass of her tongue, urging him to part his lips further and allow Isabelle to devour him completely. He took a hold of her waist, forcing her back into the bed frame, lowering her body to the ruffled sheets as he towered above her, still tangled in their embrace. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted Isabelle so badly that every part of him was screaming to seize the opportunity, to drop his guard and finally have a taste of Isabelle Lightwood.

"Ouch," Isabelle moaned into his mouth. "Careful."

Simon licked his lips, instantly growling at the taste of honeysuckle upon his tongue. Despite everything that he'd tried to control, his fangs had still come loose of their own accord, desperately searching for places to draw out her flavor. The sadistic demon burst to the surface as every one of Simon's barriers fell to the ground with a massive thud in the center of his chest. Everything inside of Simon shifted into darkness as he glanced down to watch Isabelle clawing at her pants, attempting to tug them down while she moaned in delight.

Simon wanted her so badly. He yearned to be inside of her, to feel her body join with his, to give the demon a taste of something more than tarry cow blood.

Simon followed her lead with a hasty precision, stripping himself free of his t-shirt, and lowering himself against Isabelle's body without a second thought. She felt warm and inviting against his cold exterior, which produced an audible moan that rang across the room like a bass drum. The sound just seemed to drive Isabelle deeper into her own pleasure.

Gripping her thighs tightly, Simon pressed his aching need against Isabelle's thigh, savoring the immense pleasure that coursed over his skin like wildfire. It was as if Isabelle had been made solely for him, and the powerful force that rifled through his body seemed to be enjoying this moment as much as he was.

"I've wanted this for so long," Isabelle panted, reaching up to pull Simon against her chest. "Please…"

Allowing his tongue to travel against her vibrant flesh, Simon passed over Isabelle's luscious skin with a slow, savory pace until his mouth met with the hollow of her throat. Her heartbeat was the strongest here, pulsating through her jugular like a thrum of a hummingbird's wings. Instantly, Simon became the predator. His lust, combined with the deep seeded need to taste Isabelle, pushed him over the edge before Simon could even attempt to beat down the flames of his rising desire.

Simon grasped her shoulders, and breathed out a raspy moan as complete and total darkness washed over him, winning the battle once and for all. As Isabelle's body moved underneath him trying to shed the rest of their clothing, the heat of her arousal tickled the sensations on Simon's tongue, causing his fangs to prick the side of her neck.

The taste exploded in his mouth like an exquisite bottle of red wine, the slightest hint of sunshine reflecting in the river of honeysuckle infused blood that poured effortlessly into Simon's mouth. Within the space of three seconds, Simon's grip tightened and he sank his fangs into Isabelle's neck again, drinking as deeply as he could.

_There __is __nothing __like __human __blood, __Simon. __Nothing __like __human __blood__…__nothing __like __human __blood__…_

_Drink __from __her__…__taste __her__…__see __what __I __can __do __for __you__…_

Isabelle screamed out in agony, laying tense in his arms, and he knew she was unable to push away because of his mark. Simon just smiled against her throat, his teeth still buried deep within her neck. There was no stopping the anesthetic effect of his bite. Slowly but surely, Isabelle began to relax, moaning softly with each ravenous pull from Simon's mouth. Every moan that Isabelle let slip caused Simon's demonic urges to cackle in delight as he carried on draining the life from the girl he loved.

"Simon…" Isabelle had stopped moving, but Simon wasn't paying attention to the wants and needs of Isabelle Lightwood any longer. The only thing that mattered to him was her blood. He craved the sensation more than anything. It was stronger than his love for Isabelle, the demon had seen to that. He was now just a puppet, but a sadistic puppet was a dangerous thing to mess with.

"Simon…" she choked out again. "Stop…"

A gurgle escaped her lips. The sound was barely audible to Simon, and he didn't care. His concentration remained fixated on the pulsating, vital fluid flowing so freely through the two small puncture marks. He was basking in his accomplishment, allowing the evil monster within him to savor this moment. It was useless to try and fight it.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

"ALEC, NO!"

Something inside of Simon snapped at the sound of Magnus' booming voice. Instantly, he looked up to see Magnus holding Alec back—his arms wrapped tightly around the deranged boy—desperately trying to stop Alec from barreling into Simon.

"I don't want to lose him, Simon!" Magnus shouted above Alec's rage. "I can't hold him much longer. If he fights you, he will die. Get out of here…PLEASE! "

Simon could feel blood trickling down his chin, and the sudden realization of what he'd just done to Isabelle struck him with such a force, that he lurched away from the bed, and smashed through the Anime wall behind him with a sickening crack. The rugged stones gave way, hurling Simon out into a dark tunnel that reeked of death and mildew.

"You can't run forever you filthy downworlder!" Alec screeched.

Simon shook his head and scrambled to his feet, staring down Alec Lightwood with a ferocious snarl. Beside him, stood Magnus, prepared to defend Alec with his life. And there, behind the pair of star-crossed lovers, was Isabelle. Her body lay slack against the blood soaked sheets, and for the first time since Isabelle kissed him, Simon felt a sense of overwhelming remorse. The magnitude of the absolute agony that shot through Simon at the sight of his precious Isabelle, clawed away at the remainder of whatever sanity he had left.

Simon let out a small whimper of despair as Magnus and Alec took a step towards him. Their eyes were focused solely on Simon with a venomous glare, making the demon hiss in desperate protest.

"Run you idiot!" Magnus yelled.

_Fulfill __your __oath__…__release __me__…release me NOW!_

The demon lunged to the surface, snarling viciously through clenched teeth as it absorbed the rest of Simon's body to protect itself. Simon could feel the malicious beast embedding itself in his lungs, his mind, even his fangs that still pricked the inside of his lips. He was choking on it - suffocating on the pure unadulterated evil that was smashing through all that was once pure and good about him. He had no will of his own, he had no strength to fight, he only had the presence of mind to run as Magnus instructed.

And Simon _did_ run. He ran for his life.

The darkness had him now, and out of that darkness crawled the demon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Things are about to get very tense in Simon's world, but have no fear...I love my Simon/Izzy too much to lead them astray. ~Vix~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****Eleven****—****Lost ****Inside ****Your ****Memories**

From the moment he'd conjured the tracking spell, Magnus knew it would end badly. He'd expected to find Simon and Isabelle in a compromising position, but never in his wildest dreams had Magnus given much thought to the idea of Simon _killing_ Isabelle. He knew Simon was dangerous. He'd known that since entering Elaine Lewis' memories during their first encounter. Magnus thought that by slipping into her dreams—only a few short hours ago—that he would be able to send a subliminal message to the Seelie Queen, or at the very least, see what she was up to while prying eyes remained in the dark. However, what Magnus had encountered instead, set the current course of events into motion.

Someone else was tampering with Elaine's memories, and they'd cast him out of her mind with such a quick, malicious intent, that Elaine Lewis had no time to recover from the horrific separation. The mind was nothing to be trifled with, but whoever it was that had altered Elaine's dreams was a powerful being indeed.

Even more powerful than the Seelie Queen herself.

Magnus had awoken breathless to a panicked Alec hovering over him, screaming his name with a deafening precision. He'd had no choice but to tell Alec about the dream, which in turn, caused Alec to demand the tracking spell to find Isabelle and Simon. Magnus admired Alec's fierce allegiance to his sister, but now that she was laying in shock inside the walls of the institute, Magnus wasn't sure Alec would ever trust him again.

Filthy downworlder.

Those had been Alec's words, and although Magnus knew that the situation was daunting at best, he still couldn't help the small sliver of pain that had rippled through his heart at the sound of Alec's disgust. _He_ was a downworlder; one who loved Alec with all his heart. Alec hadn't so much as spoken a word to Magnus since lifting Isabelle's motionless body from that room. He'd been shut out of the institute walls, not even allowed to stand in the holding area that any downworlder could enter.

Magnus was now reducing to pacing tirelessly around the institute gates, just trying to get a handle on the situation.

Things were not going at all as he imagined. First, this business with Simon. There was obviously demon blood at work. Magnus was knowledgeable enough to recognize when a demon was trying to make its presence known in a world where it didn't belong. He hadn't realized it at first, not until Alec told him of Lilith and the subsequent fight Simon had with Clary. Then of course, Magnus had spotted the demon blazing behind Simon's enraged eyes when they'd burst into the compound. What Magnus _didn__'__t_ know though, was how Elaine Lewis fit into the picture.

Besides Magnus, two other people had entered her mind, but for what purpose? The Seelie Queen was not a threat to Elaine as far as he could tell, but why she was involved was still a mystery. Was it possible she knew the other presence, and had attempted to drive it off? But again, why did she care? And more importantly, why hadn't she told him when they met the other day? Then there was the summoning stone that Magnus had recognized right away. The Queen was not very frugal with her gifts, so she'd obviously given it to Simon's mother for a reason. But Elaine Lewis wouldn't know what it was, let alone how to use it.

Magnus was back to square one.

"Just thought I'd tell you that Isabelle is going to be all right," A pleasant voice echoed throughout the alley on the south side of the institute. Magnus looked up to see Jocelyn Fray strolling towards him, slivers of afternoon sunlight bouncing off her red hair like fire.

"I knew there was no permanent damage inflicted," Magnus replied, sighing out as he raked his hands down his face. "What about Alec?"

"He's a mess," replied Jocelyn. "Maryse is doing everything she can to keep him inside the institute. She's afraid that he will go after Simon, and frankly I don't blame her. I never thought I would say this, but Simon needs to be dealt with. The Clave will find a way if we don't."

Magnus stared at her in shock. "Simon has the Mark of Cain. If I hadn't of held Alec back, he would be _dead_. We can't fight Simon."

A cracking sound caught Magnus' attention as he veered his gaze from Jocelyn, glancing up to the building adjacent to the institute. Even with his cat-like eyesight, Magnus saw nothing of importance, but despite that revelation, Magnus urged Jocelyn a little further down the alley in case they were being watched.

"Walk with me," he said, taking her by the arm, and carrying on around the side of the building.

"What is it?" Jocelyn whispered.

"Probably nothing, but it's best not to take any chances. Now about Simon," he continued. "I doubt your lovely daughter would be all too pleased with us if we even entertained the idea of finding a way to kill him."

"I know. The Clave is furious with Clary over that rune, but what other choice is there? This entire situation just reeks of Lilith."

"Something else is going on here, Jocelyn. Nothing makes sense. Lilith turns up, and suddenly Jace is missing and Simon is out there on the streets completely out of control. Lilith was banished according to Clary and Simon, so it can't be her."

Magnus left out the part about the Seelie Queen visiting Elaine on purpose. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jocelyn, he just didn't know how much she really understood about the situation. That, and the fact that Magnus still felt as if they were being watched. The less the Clave knew, the better it would be for everyone involved. Somewhere, deep inside of him, Magnus knew that Simon was still there. He just needed to find a way to reach him. If both light and dark were after Simon, then there was a good chance that this was leading to something bigger than even the Angels themselves. If he could put a stop to it, if he could give Alec a sense of peace and protect him, then that's exactly what he was going to do.

"There's something else you should know as well," Jocelyn sighed. "I sent Luke over to check on Elaine this morning. Clary told me that there had been a fire, and with Simon on the loose, I wanted to make sure she was all right. I would have gone myself if it weren't for Clary being so upset over Isabelle."

A sudden sense of alarm seeped through Magnus. "What's happened?"

"Elaine is in the hospital. She's in a coma."

* * *

><p>The room pulsated with an unrelenting heat—a suffocating inferno from which there was no escape—but Isabelle still felt frozen to her core. She was paralyzed inside a stream of memories that didn't belong to her. Isabelle knew she was safely tucked away in the infirmary. She could vaguely hear her mother's distant voice attempting to soothe the savage burn that ravaged her throat, but Isabelle couldn't move. She was stuck inside Simon's mind—inside the mind of a monster—plunging deeper into the abyss with every breath she took.<p>

From the moment Simon's fangs had pierced through her skin, she'd been propelled into an endless river of past memories that were never meant for her to see. It was as if Simon had no control of his body, and someone else was in the driver's seat. Isabelle knew _her _Simon would never intentionally hurt her, but the _thing_ that lived inside of him desperately wanted to savor every ounce of her fear. And she'd given it to him freely.

"Simon…please…" Isabelle remembered mumbling.

She couldn't fight him off, not only because she loved him, but also she would invoke the wrath of his mark, and subsequently kill herself. How would Simon cope with that loss, knowing he'd been the cause? Even though he was possessed by some demon that insisted on draining her dry, Isabelle just couldn't bring herself to cause Simon more pain. She'd held onto the hope that Simon would snap out of it before it was too late. Now she would never know if he'd stopped because of the love he held for her, or if it had been because of her brother.

She couldn't process that thought now anyway. Isabelle was trapped in the past, forcibly held against her will by sadistic memories of pain and torture. The visions kept replaying themselves over and over, dragging her further into the blackness—Simon drinking Sebastian's blood, Lilith cackling on in delight, Jace, Clary, and even herself.

"What are you doing, Jace!" Isabelle shouted at the transparent image of Jace bent over Sebastian's body, his blood trickling into the demonic creature's mouth.

It was the same thing she'd screamed every single time she became stuck on the rooftop with Sebastian and Jace. They never heard her. She was merely an outsider, just floating along the tide, forced to view whatever came across her path.

No wonder Jace had taken off, Isabelle thought. Who in their right mind would forgive him for feeding that thing? If only Isabelle could move, she could warn her family that Jace might be a threat to them. But Isabelle couldn't be sure if Jace _was_ an actual threat. The images always flashed out of her mind before she could have a chance to examine the details.

The vision shifted from Jace, bringing with it a new horror—a demonic voice echoing through Simon's mind like it had a right to be there. She could hear it speaking to Simon, saying the most vile and evil things.

_I __can __give __her __to __you__…__taste __her__…_

_There __is __nothing __like __human __blood__…_

_Kill __her__…__release __me__…__fulfill __your __oath__…_

Isabelle didn't understand what the demon wanted with Simon, but somehow she was a part of it. The only thing that Isabelle knew for certain was that Simon was dangerous. There was a demon driving his subconscious now. It had burst forth into Isabelle's mind as her life slowly slipped through Simon's fingertips. Isabelle could see everything the demon did, up until the point where Simon had attacked her. She felt every sensation that the creature went through, including the pain it felt when Simon began to burn alive in his bedroom days prior. The creature felt the same sense of agony that Simon did, so why hadn't it warned him?

"It wants Simon's life!" Isabelle shouted inside the vision, clamping her hands around her mouth to muffle the sounds. It was only a memory, but Isabelle couldn't risk it. If the demon caught on to her, it might try to block Isabelle from revisiting each intricate setting to figure out exactly which vindictive, evil monster had possessed Simon. If she knew the name of the creature, she could cast it back into its dimension with her blade. She needed something to fight that wouldn't result in her own death.

She needed to save Simon.

The scenes kept repeating themselves like a rerun on the television—each location exactly the same as it had been the previous time. Nothing was different, nothing had changed. It seemed, for the time being, that Isabelle was just going to have to ride out the waves until her physical body jolted her subconscious out of the terrifying visions.

The stone veranda dissolved, washing away the remains of Sebastian and Jace, causing another memory to surface. She was standing in a damp alleyway, watching a couple locked in a heated embrace. At once, she recognized the scene. Isabelle could feel every touch as if it were happening all over again—Simon's hands traveling under her skirt, grazing against her skin with an electrical force that made her long for his touch. Their tongues entangled together, just dancing and colliding in each other's mouths. The pull of the allure, the lust, and the fierce craving for Simon's body pressed against hers.

_Take __her __Simon__…_

The demon's voice echoed through the dark space, causing Isabelle to shudder as she watched Simon lunge away from the other version of herself inside the vision. Before Isabelle had a chance to cry out to her other self, she was moving once again.

Clary stood before her, arguing with Simon while he gripped her wrist. Isabelle had been witness to this event countless times since the visions started, but something seemed off this time. There was a dull buzzing noise fluttering around her head that hadn't been present on her last visit to this place. It sounded more like a swarm of mosquitoes than anything else. Isabelle tried to swat away the sound so she could concentrate on Simon and Clary, but the bone-chilling phenomenon just grew louder—piercing her ear drums, and roaring with an unyielding satisfaction.

_Kill __her__…__she __can__'__t __fight __you..DO __IT __you __coward!_

"Simon, Stop!" Isabelle shouted, but neither Simon nor Clary could hear her.

Suddenly, a veil of ice began to envelope her, slicing through her skin like it was made of nothing more than tissue paper.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Isabelle had seen this moment so many times over the past few hours, and it had never felt like this before. The chill was cutting through her body, sending spasms of pain rippling down her spine. Isabelle dropped to the haze encrusted floor, and tried to scream, but there was no sound other than the demon's hissing voice.

_Clever __little __girl __you __are. __It __took __me __a __while __to __catch __up __to __you, __you __know. __Shame really...I'd always hoped we could end up together, but now I suppose I will have to kill you. After all, it would only be returning the kindness you once offered me. An eye for an eye. _

Isabelle looked up, searching the dissipating room for the source of the voice, but her eyes were only met with darkness; Simon and Clary had disappeared altogether. She hadn't recognized the voice before, but now that it was so close, Isabelle's fears burst to reality. It was something so outrageous that she didn't want to believe it, but the facts didn't lie. She was trapped inside the demon's mind, and even if it were feeding her a line of bull, it wouldn't know the sorted details of her past; not unless that was its power, which Isabelle highly doubted. The voice was too familiar now to be mistaken for anyone except Sebastian.

Clary had been right. Sebastian was alive.

_There __you __go__…__I __knew __it wouldn't take you long. It's only fair, Isabelle. You should feel lucky, at least I will be killing you face to face, instead of a knife to the back like your dear brother. _

Finding the strength to her voice, Isabelle blurted out the only thing that came to her mind. "When I get out of here, I'm going to _kill_ you, Sebastian."

_You __aren__'__t __leaving __this __place, __don__'__t __you __see? Even when you wake, your mind will relive this conversation over and over, just waiting for the time when I claim your life. And I WILL claim it, Isabelle. You're mine now. _

"I will never be yours," she spat back in his face. The sound of Sebastian saying her name so effortlessly made Isabelle ill.

Sebastian cackled a sadistic laugh that reverberated throughout the dark space, spinning around Isabelle like an infection. She was feeling nauseated by the revelation that Sebastian was indeed alive, and was responsible for what was happening to Simon. Sebastian was the demon living inside of him. She needed to wake herself up before Sebastian really _did_ kill her, if that were possible in a dream.

_It__'__s time to wake up now, princess. I can't allow you to witness anymore of my plans, but rest assured, we will be seeing each other very shortly. Oh, and I wouldn't do anything drastic to my body. You might end up killing someone very close to your heart. _

And just like that, Sebastian was gone. A moment later, Isabelle opened her eyes to find her mother looming over her with a panicked expression.

"Oh, thank the Angel!" Maryse cried.

Isabelle didn't hesitate. She paid no attention to her mother as she flung herself out of the bed, and took off down the hallway towards Sebastian's body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Next chapter we will be hearing from Simon, and a little special guest appearance POV. Hope to have it up Sunday!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve****—****Sevenfold**

Extreme darkness stretched out before Simon, confining him to an endless maze of vast tunnels beneath the city. With only the sounds of the sewer rats to guide his escape, Simon hurried as quickly as he could through slimy refuse of the downtown populace. He belonged down here with the rats and the filth, doomed for all eternity to wander amongst the damp stone walls that brought an odd chill to his otherwise placid exterior. Entombed within these walls, Simon could not breathe; though in all retrospect, he didn't really need to. Breathing was a human trait, and Simon was definitely no longer human. He shouldn't feel the need to scream, to cry, to breathe, or even tear his own hair out. Vampires were _above_ human emotion. But ever since attacking Isabelle, that's all Simon had been capable of.

First, there had been the overwhelming urge to extinguish the lives of Alec and Magnus, brought on by the terrifying laughter of the demon living inside of him. Simon had managed to repress that feeling long enough to evade capture, and had been on the run ever since. Simon had no idea how long it would take the Clave to catch up to him, and although he knew he deserved to die for what he'd done to Isabelle, Simon had unfinished business to attend to. Then, there was Isabelle herself. Simon didn't know if he'd actually killed her. In his panic, the senses that he'd come to rely on had failed him, completely overun with the essence of the demon. Simon never even got a chance to check for a pulse. Not that it mattered. Simon had injured the one person that understood him, the one girl who had looked past the downworlder façade, and had loved him regardless of what he was.

There would be no coming back from that.

It was this thought that had Simon reaching back to those human emotions, struggling to catch his breath as he barreled through the subterranean levels of Manhattan. The stale air slashed through his dead lungs, causing Simon to hiss and choke with every ragged breath he took. But Simon couldn't stop himself from breathing, as he was in a complete state of panic.

Step after troubled step, Simon sloshed through the polluted, ankle deep water, fighting to even keep himself upright. Visions of Isabelle danced through his mind, bringing a fresh stab of pain with every beautiful smile that he would never see again. Simon could still taste traces of honeysuckle on his tongue, and if it weren't for the fact that Magnus and Alec were a few miles back the way he came, Simon knew he would return for another taste. A blasphemous knowledge, but true nonetheless. When it came to Isabelle, Simon couldn't help himself. And he couldn't be sure if it was because of the demon blood, or just his vampire nature.

"Hey, dickhead!" Simon shouted, though the sound echoed around him like a choir of grieving Angels. A pile of rats feeding on an evening meal, scattered at the sound of his raspy, broken voice. "What's say you and me have a little heart to heart talk!"

_Funny. I don't recall either one of us having a heart, Simon._

The demon's voice entered Simon's mind with complete and utter ease, as if its new residence could be controlled so effortlessly. In all honesty, Simon knew he couldn't fight the demon for long, he could already feel every muscle fiber in his body bending to the will of this parasite. However, this insidious monster had invaded his body, and caused him to do so many terrible things to the people he cared about, so Simon wanted answers.

"Why," Simon hissed, attempting to wipe his face clear of the dirty water being kicked up from the soles of his shoes as he continued down the tunnel. "Why are you doing this to me? To my friends?"

_Lets get one thing straight between you and me, vampire…I am in charge here, not you. From the moment my blood infected your pathetic little body, you've been mine. Up until now, I've let you get away with far too much because it amused me. Isabelle was highly entertaining, but now we have to finish what you started._

"I want an answer damn it! Finish what!"

_Your oath to my mother. But I'm not quite ready for you to do anything drastic to yourself just yet…so don't get any bright ideas._

This had to be yet another trick of the demon. It couldn't be Sebastian; Sebastian was dead. Simon had seen that truth for himself, back on the rooftop with Jace and Clary. But Clary _had_ mentioned that Sebastian seemed different.

Suddenly everything clicked into place for Simon, and he staggered to a halt a few feet away from the tunnel exit. His back hit the slime encrusted stone, scraping across the rocky surface as his knees buckled beneath him, sending Simon crashing down into a puddle of garbage. The disgusting water sprayed Simon's face with a pungent odor, and completely covered his already soaked clothes in a layer of grime. But Simon paid no attention to the state of his appearance. He finally understood what was going on.

Simon could feel the truth to his thoughts as they entered his mind one by one. Whatever damage he'd inflicted on Lilith was now coming back to him sevenfold, just as Lilith had promised. Sebastian had been the driving force in every event since leaving that rooftop. The moment his blood passed through Simon's lips, it had caused a chain reaction to occur. Lilith's death had meant nothing.

"She knew," Simon whispered, his head falling into his hands. "She knew this would happen."

_Of course my mother knew. It didn't matter what you did to her physical body, her plans would succeed either way. Now all that's left is for you to fulfill your oath._

"How are you alive?" Simon asked, ignoring the last part of Sebastian's commentary.

_Jace Morgenstern was kind enough to do the honors. My brother…such a trusting fool._

So Jace was involved in this? Simon smiled slightly through a thin opening between his fingertips before raking his nails across his face. There was no pain as there should have been, only a slight tingling sensation from where droplets of waters skittered off his chalky complexion. At least Simon knew what had happened to Jace now, which made the next part of his thought process a little bit easier.

The pieces were all coming together—Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary, Sebastian, Lilith, even his mother and the Seelie Queen. Simon found himself understanding Sebastian's plan as if it were being implanted into his mind on purpose. For all Simon knew, it probably was. There wasn't much of the old Simon left anymore. He'd been tainted by a mixture of hatred and evil that Sebastian used to control him when he so desired, and suddenly Simon realized he'd been doing that all along.

"Isabelle…" Her name left Simon's lips as a whisper—too important to be left to silence, but too blasphemous to spoken any louder. Simon didn't deserve to speak her name. If she was dead by his hands, he would never forgive himself. In truth, Simon couldn't even fathom forgiveness into the equation at all, regardless of if she lived through the attack. He understood now that Sebastian had twisted his mind into believing that he wanted to kill Isabelle, when in all actuality, Sebastian was the one who longed for her death. Isabelle was the one person that Sebastian had tried to kill back in Idris, and she'd somehow managed to escape. Sebastian wanted revenge, and he was using Simon to get it by influencing his decisions when it came to the girl that he loved. It was a double punishment really, part of Lilith's threat—sevenfold. Killing Isabelle would bring Simon unbelievable pain, and satiate Sebastian's bloodlust. He wanted Simon to feel as much agony as possible before he was finished with him.

Then there was the matter of Clary. The moment Clary had mentioned Sebastian's name, Simon had felt the darkness in his veins bubble to the surface, and he'd lashed out at Clary with an unimaginable force. It hadn't been Simon's doing, it was Sebastian attempting to protect his identity until the time was right. It was because of Sebastian that Simon had disregarded the summoning stone around Clary's neck. He'd silently fueled Simon's rage until he'd almost crushed his best friend's wrist into oblivion. Something else that Simon would never be forgiven for.

The summoning stone was another matter entirely. Not once, but twice, Sebastian had purposely intervened and offered Simon a distraction when it came to that blasted crystal. First it was with Clary, and then when Simon had handed it over to Isabelle back in the compound. He'd almost forgotten he even had it in his possession until Isabelle had mentioned it, and then Sebastian had taunted him with the promise of her blood, subsequently removing the summoning stone from the equation yet again. But why?

"Did you do something to my mother?" Simon asked hoarsely, finally glancing around at the confines of his prison walls.

There was no answer.

Simon sighed, and carried on with his determined analysis of the situation while Sebastian was otherwise detained. Sebastian only answered when he wanted to anyway, so this was as good a time as any to figure this all out.

If Sebastian was that hell bent on distracting him from discovering how to use the summoning stone to protect his mother, then it must mean that it had the power to do something very bad to Sebastian. Either that, or it was just another trick, another way to bide his time. Did it possibly mean that the Seelie Queen was in league with Lilith? Could she have something to do with all of this? Or was she actually trying to protect his mother? Simon didn't know, but he was damn sure going to find out.

"Hey!" Simon yelled with more authority in his voice than he'd had in the past few minutes. "Answer me, you sadistic ass!"

Silence. There was nothing but silence.

Simon wasn't sure why Sebastian had declared the temporary ceasefire, but he was not about to waste the opportunity. Without Sebastian's presence, Simon felt freer than he had in days, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Nothing but extreme silence drifted through the rafters of his mind, giving Simon the chance to think clearly about his next move. He needed to be out of these tunnels. He needed to speak with the Queen no matter the cost. And above all else, he needed to make sure that Isabelle, Clary, and his mother were all alive and well. After that, Simon would have to come up with a plan to fight Sebastian.

It was obvious that Sebastian longed for his death; it was the only way to complete the ritual that Lilith had started. But that would leave Sebastian free in the world to inflict more damage upon those he loved, and Simon knew Sebastian would go straight for them, his mother included. So killing himself was out of the picture.

Killing Jace, on the other hand, was not.

Simon knew that Lilith had been speaking the truth on the rooftop; Jace and Sebastian were tied together, and you couldn't kill one without killing the other. It seemed like a fair trade to Simon. If he killed Jace, then Sebastian would go back the hell dimension he came from. The only question was, could Simon do it? Could he kill his best friend's boyfriend? And more importantly, could he _find_ him? There was always the other option of sneaking into the holding cell inside the institute that any downworlder could pass through, but Simon doubted he'd get anywhere close after attacking Isabelle. He could, of course, just go barging in, but he found himself a little afraid of hurting Isabelle's family because of his mark. Jace was his best bet.

A splash of water echoed through the tight enclosure, causing Simon to immediately rise to his feet with a startled expression, preparing to defend himself, as if he really needed to. No one could harm him with the Mark of Cain on his forehead. The only reason Sebastian had this control over him was because it was self-inflicted. Simon had no doubt that an attack on his physical body would result in someone's death, not his own. However, there was no one down the tunnel, no one approaching. It was merely a family of mutilated rats splashing about in the sewage. Simon shook his head, and carried on down the tunnel towards the exit shaft. A moment later, he began to scale the rusty ladder that would lead him out into the city.

The grate above him was easy enough to open, scraping along the pavement as Simon slithered out of the underground sewer tunnel. It was well past dusk, but Simon had no idea what day it was, or how much time had passed him by while he lay sobbing underground, drowning in his own misery. His vampire eyesight immediately adjusted to the scene before him, but even his quick reflexes were not enough to stop the taxi cab from almost clipping him in the thigh.

Simon stumbled back to avoid the car, expecting to smack right into the concrete, but instead he was met with a different sensation. A pair of hands steadied his descent, cradling him firmly as Simon tried to compose himself. It was not an attack, or else the stranger would be dead by now, but Simon spun around defensively anyway, staring the person down with nothing but daggers in his eyes.

"You sure know how to make an entrance."

It was Jace.

* * *

><p>Isolation had not been kind to Jace. He knew he deserved it after bringing that repulsive jackass back to life, but the vacant space that Clary's absence had left behind had driven him mad. He was a shell of his former self, and although he had Sebastian to keep him company, he'd much rather be dead than have to listen to a single word that spilled from his demonic brother's wasted mind. Better he be six feet under than forced to be a pawn in Sebastian's little game.<p>

But Jace had no choice in the matter.

Jace knew what it was that Sebastian craved. They were connected now, not only by Valentine and Lilith, but also by the blood that Jace had so freely given to him. He couldn't stop the pull of Lilith's rune. It picked away at Jace's insides, clawing at the very fabric of his heart. He was bound to Lilith—to her malevolent son—just like he was bound to the truth about his parentage. Jace was every bit the monster that his brother was, he just hadn't realized it until recently.

Sebastian had been guiding his every step, taunting him with the possibility of Clary's death. As long as Sebastian remained in limbo, Clary was safe, but Jace understood that Sebastian would use Simon to fulfill his desires if he had to, regardless of whose body he inhabited. Jace also knew that as long as Isabelle was around, Simon would never fully be under Sebastian's control. It was that knowledge which propelled Sebastian into a murderous rage once he felt the pair of them together. Sebastian wanted to kill Isabelle, Jace knew that, but Isabelle was doing something to Simon that he didn't like. Jace had felt it puncture Sebastian's remaining bubble of hope, and he'd disappeared from Jace's mind for days after that. Isabelle and Simon were in love, and despite how powerful Sebastian had become, love would always win the battle at the end of the day. Sebastian needed to put a stop to it, and Jace had just sat back and watched the performance like some kind of pathetic lapdog.

Jace hated himself for just going along with Sebastian's demands , but he had no choice. The rune etched into his chest forced him into submission, and Jace was nothing but a unwilling piece of bait in a game of cat and mouse. Sebastian was using him as his secret weapon, sending him morbid visions of the events that were taking place, all the while laughing at Jace since there wasn't a thing he could do about it except follow orders. He had become a drone to an evil psychopathic entity, and he couldn't kill Sebastian, or himself, even if he wanted to. They were bound by blood. They were bound by evil.

Sebastian's influence did something to Jace, almost as if he were in some sort of trance, propelled to do his brother's bidding at any cost. He was blinded by the unrelenting desire to end Simon's life, and bring his brother into the world once and for all. However, both Jace and Sebastian knew it would be an impossibility, so Simon was going to have to sacrifice himself for the cause. The thought brought a sinister smile to Jace's lips.

"His mother is in the hospital as you predicted," Jace obediently reported to his invisible brother, a smile still playing around the edges of his mouth.

He was standing on the roof top outside the institute, just listening to the conversation below—acting as Sebastian's spy just as he had been doing for the past few days. The sun was beating down around him, and in his delirious state, Jace could have sworn he'd seen Clary disappear behind the building with Magnus. A part of him had reached out to touch her flaming, red hair, but Sebastian had pulled his mind from the scene, forcing him to dip below a gargoyle, where he now rested.

Jace scrambled around the edge of the ancient statue, and turned to face Sebastian. It was like trying to fight air. There was no one there except the ghostly image of what he'd become, staring back at him from the stained glass alcove that had once housed a beautiful greenhouse. Everything inside seemed dead to him now. His life was no longer here with his family at the institute, nor was it with Magnus and Jocelyn in the alley. His life belonged to Lilith and Sebastian now.

_Excellent, I do so love it when things stay on schedule. I have another job for you now, brother. Stay here until the evening descends, then find our beloved Simon. I fear after this night, he will do something drastic to himself in order to disrupt our plans. There is a pressing matter I must attend to and will not be able to control him during my absence. That job now rests in your hands. You will obey me, or I will kill your precious Clary._

"You know I will not go against you," Jace sighed. Hearing Clary's name—hearing the threat against her—made his stomach turn, and his head throb with the possibility of her death.

_Use my strength to seek him out. That power rests with you as well. He is in your care until I return._

Jace nodded, instantly securing his feet to the stone veranda of the institute, away from the watchful eyes of Magnus Bane. Sebastian's words forced him into doing his bidding without hesitation, and this order was no exception. All Jace could do now was listen to the ongoing conversation below him until the time came for him to find Simon.

"I'm heading to the hospital, Jocelyn," Magnus said with a velvet texture to his voice, almost soothing.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Jocelyn cried.

Magnus ignored her questions. "Tell Alec I'm sorry, but I have to see this through now."

A set of footfalls echoed through the alley as Magnus bolted from Jocelyn's side, heading north into the city. Jace wanted to follow, but he couldn't move from his position. His instruction had been to wait, not to follow, but with Sebastian's presence absent from his mind, it gave Jace a sliver of doubt. His thoughts became a little less cloudy without Sebastian's influence, though Jace still remained a faithful servant. For a moment, Jace actually believed he was strong enough to break the bond between brother, but it was a foolish notion. The rune on his chest began to ache terribly with a hollow sensation that rippled through his body, causing Jace to claw away at the mark for the hundredth time. His fingernails raked against his skin as they attempted to disfigure the rune to no avail. Blood trickled between his palms, covering his shirt almost entirely. The pain of his wounds went unnoticed by Jace. He was past feeling the pain now. Nothing he managed to do to the rune would be ever enough to break the bond between himself and Sebastian. He was cursed to be Sebastian's slave until the end of his life.

Feeling defeated, Jace hunched over the gargoyle, letting his misery consume him until the sun disappeared below the horizon, and a blanket of stars decorated the night sky. Jocelyn had said that Clary was upset about Isabelle. Was it possible that she was here right now? Was she inside the institute, and Jace was only mere inches from Clary at this very moment? Was Isabelle all right? And what about Alec? Jocelyn said he'd been a mess. What did she mean?

"Damn it!" Jace shouted across the rooftop. His hand skittered against the granite figurine, cracking the stone effortlessly, and sending a piece of the gargoyle spiraling down into the alley.

Jace held his breath, just watching for any sign that he'd been noticed. He could run quicker than any shadowhunter alive. He was filled with the pure blood of Angels, and controlled by a demonic presence so infectious, that Jace knew he would be a danger to anyone who was foolish enough to cross his path. And the next person on his list was none other than Simon Lewis. Though he couldn't fight Simon, Jace believed he was strong enough to taunt Simon into killing _him _instead.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered along the breeze, taking one giant leap off the building and aiming for the one next to it.

He half hoped to fall to his death, but of course he didn't. The Angel blood inside of him would make that an impossibility. He was quite capable of jumping long distances now, and the rune on his chest would surely protest if he was in danger of ending his own life; the rune protected him from doing anything foolish to himself that would disrupt Sebastian's plans. As long it remained on his skin, Jace was under the control of Sebastian, unable to do anything to send his brother back to hell. But if it wasn't Jace that was trying to harm himself, if perhaps someone else tried to end his life, would the rune notice the difference? What if he could get Simon to do the job for him? Jace hadn't been able to test this hypothesis because of Sebastian's constant presence in his mind, but now that he was absent, Jace's life was fair game. He had to seize the opportunity while he could.

Despite the overwhelming need to fulfill his brother's wishes, Jace felt as though this would be the only opportunity he would have to test his theory. He couldn't fight the darkness inside of him, but maybe he didn't have to. His orders had been to stop Simon from doing anything drastic to himself, not the other way around. This was Jace's loophole; a way to complete the malicious orders forced upon him without going against Sebastian's instructions, and thereby causing harm to Clary. He had to protect Clary, and this was the only way.

Jace was going to have to die.

His body rolled to a stop a good two hundred feet from where Jace had pushed off the stone. He tumbled into a row of hedges that had been placed on the rooftop of an apartment building, wincing several times as the prickly leaves grazed his skin. Jace could taste fresh blood in his mouth—salt mixed with rust—that made his stomach do an odd flip as it remembered the night Sebastian reentered the world.

Turning onto his back, Jace closed his eyes, tapping into the parasitic powers of his brother as he'd done on so many occasions recently. He could feel an invisible pull between himself and Simon, as if it were being created by his own thoughts, or possibly Sebastian had returned after all. But he couldn't sense his brother anywhere. Whatever was keeping him was definitely using all of Sebastian's energy. This was definitely the only chance he was going to get.

"Look out Simon…here I come."

Jace hauled himself from the rooftop, and said one final silent goodbye to the life he would be leaving behind for good.

* * *

><p>"Take your best shot, <em>Angel<em>," Simon growled out as Jace approached him with his hands shoved into his pockets like always. He seemed truly unafraid—which puzzled Simon to no end—but there was an odd glow about his eyes that caused the hair on Simon's arms to prickle with an uneasy sensation.

"I'm not suicidal, you idiot. And what is that awful _smell_?" Jace held his nose, and scrunched up his face as he continued. "Have you been living in a sewer? You really do smell terrible."

"Something like that. How did you find me?"

Jace let out a heavy sigh. "Are you really that naïve to the situation, or have you just completely lost your mind?"

"You tracked me?"

"Bingo. You catch on quick…for an evil bloodsucking monster that is. Now, are we finished wasting time, or can I speak?"

Simon hissed. "You know nothing of monsters."

"I know more than you think," Jace said, lowering his tired gaze, and meeting Simon's eyes with a firece determination. He seemed out of sorts, even for Jace. It was almost as if he hadn't eaten, showered, or even slept in days. Jace's eyes were sunken in, and his cheekbones were completely hollow where they met the dark circles resting under his lower lids. Several fresh scratches were etched against his face, and his entire t-shirt was covered in a fountain of blood.

Blood. Simon licked his lips.

"Oh, that's just disgusting," Jace cringed. "What are you going to do? Suck it out of my shirt? That's low…even for you."

Simon shook his head, trying to repress the taste of Jace's blood. "Why are you here?"

"Sebastian sent me, of course. But I think you know that already."

Jace was speaking the truth. Somewhere in Simon's subconscious, he'd known Jace was a part of this. He was being manipulated just as Simon was. As sad as the situation seemed, it didn't stop Simon from wanting to tear his throat out. With Jace gone, Sebastian would follow suit.

"Yeah, lets talk about Sebastian for a minute," Simon spat out. "I'm taking it that you know he's still alive?"

Jace nodded, confirming Simon's troubled thoughts. "I've been sent to babysit you, so don't do anything stupid like usual or Clary is going to die."

Simon swallowed the lump building in his throat. "Did he tell you that?"

"No, the bogeyman did."

Jace rolled his eyes, causing Simon to sneer in his direction as he snarled through his words. "I suppose Isabelle will be next then if I was to say…oh, kill you?"

"She's dead either way, downworlder," Jace laughed. The sound echoed through the alleyway behind them, reflecting back at Simon with a maniacal tone, forcing him to growl through his clenched teeth.

No one was going to harm his Isabelle. Least of all Jace. On the other hand, it meant that for the time being, Isabelle was alive. It was more than Simon could really process, but for the first time in days, he actually felt hope. Regardless of the new sensation, the sound of Isabelle's name reverberating down the alleyway struck a nerve, and Simon lunged into Jace's personal space.

"Don't you _ever_ speak her name!" Simon hissed, grabbing Jace by the throat, and smacking him against a brick wall in the same motion. He wanted Jace to fight back, but he just dangled limply in Simon's iron grasp, not even attempting to struggle. If he could kill Jace, then this would all be over. Sebastian would be gone, Simon would be free, and Jace wouldn't be under Sebastian's influence any longer. They would all be at peace. Jace would be dead of course, but at peace nonetheless. Simon would ensure that his family—along with Clary and Isabelle—were safe from any harm, and then he would follow Jace shortly after. Simon knew this was the only way.

"What are you waiting for…" Jace choked out. "Get on with it."

Simon squeezed Jace's neck a little tighter, and leaned in to whisper. "It's nothing personal, Jace. It's just how it has to be."

"I know," Jace whispered this time. His head drooped down slightly as if he'd given up. Simon could feel the thrum of his pulse slowing beneath his touch, something that would never have happened with the old Jace. The old Jace would have fought till the very last moment, his pulse would have been as thick and as tangible as the skin that covered his veins. This Jace was nothing like he should be, and instantly Simon understood why.

"You want me to kill you, don't you?" Simon asked, relinquishing his hold on Jace. Suddenly the thought of killing his once bodyguard didn't seem like the best idea anymore. Simon could feel the threads of darkness that bound the trio together, tighten with every wasted effort against Jace. Something just felt very, very wrong about the entire situation. His mind was aching with a dull throb that seemed to be spreading throughout the rest of his body. Simon couldn't understand what was happening, but he could feel himself slipping away…just slipping away.

"What are you doing! Don't—don't walk away! Finish me, Simon, it's the only solution! I can't fight him like this. I'm no good to ANYONE like this. All I have left to give is my life, and I give it to you now…freely. Take my life and end his because I _can't_! TAKE IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"It's already too late," Simon answered blankly, turning away from Jace as Sebastian's presence slowly crept into every atom in his body. The threads of darkness that had been tightening in the core of his chest now burst into every dead cell, possessing him like a malevolent spirit.

"Simon?" Jace whimpered.

Simon didn't turn around.

"Sebastian?" Jace asked again.

A wide, vindictive smile broke across Simon's face as he whirled around to meet Jace's panicked expression, but the voice that flowed through his lips was not his own. "And we were doing so well, brother. I had the highest hopes for us, but now it seems as though I have no choice but to punish Clary for your disloyalty. We are still connected, Jace Morgenstern, so I suggest you return to the shadows. I'll deal with you later."

An invisible force seemed to surround Jace, pulling him back through the alleyway. Simon could see Jace's heels dragging across the concrete as he struggled, unable to break the bond between himself and Sebastian's commands. As Jace disappeared into the night sky, a final plea filtered down around Simon, shattering his ear drums for a brief moment. "I know you can hear me, Simon…you have to fight this. Don't let him control you!"

Then Jace was just simply...gone.

Simon remained perfectly composed like a terracotta soldier, just waiting for his next order. Inside his mind, Sebastian was roaring in satisfaction, fully pleased with his accomplishments.

"Simon is dead."

The words were not his own—leaving his lips with the sound of an ghostly echo that one might hear in a horror movie—but Simon felt their strength resonating around him like a swarm of bees. He was no longer in control of his body. Sebastian had finally found a way to break through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I felt the need to give Jace a little cameo in the story since he was also tied to Sebastian in some way. This story, however, is about our beloved Isabelle and Simon, and with only a few chapters left to go, our little heroine has a lot of work ahead of her. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen-Before It's Too Late**

"She cannot be treated by a_ mundane_," Magnus roared as he turned to face the blue-skinned Warlock on his right. No one else would be privy to her appearance, save for those who could see through the glamour, like Magnus.

"Don't you think I know that? There's an evil curse on that woman, but the daughter is downstairs in the waiting room. It's not like I had much of a choice except to leave her here, and you should be glad that I even bothered to call the Clave at all!"

The low light of the hospital room refracted off of her skin like a flash of something shiny under a moving stream—not quite tangible, but still just as remarkable. In the bed that retained its uniform corners, Elaine Lewis rested in an easy state, but every now and again, Magnus could see her shifting her weight uncomfortably as if she was forcibly being held inside a dream to which she could not wake. There was only one force powerful enough to control the mind in that fashion without the assistance of a Warlock or one of the Fair Folk—a demon. Since Magnus was already well aware of the demonic creature influencing Simon, along with the dark presence in his mother's dreams, he'd had no trouble putting the two together the moment he entered the hospital. Elaine Lewis was being held hostage by a demon.

"You are bound to me by my command, Charice, but I am humbly grateful that you alerted the Institute. Regardless of the daughter, she needs to be moved; preferably away from the prying eyes of Lilith," Magnus stated firmly. He had come to accept that perhaps he'd been wrong about Lilith. There was no other explanation. The Seelie Queen wasn't malevolent. She would never try to start a war, unless she too was being manipulated somehow.

"Lilith?" she asked, glancing to Magnus with her silky green eyes full of surprise. "You said nothing about demons when you requested my help. I would not have agreed had I known."

Magnus grinned, his smile widening as his subject took a hasty step back. As fickle as Charice could be, he knew that she would never go against his orders, even with the slight temper tantrum she was having now. Her thick, black hair sat in neatly twisted buns on either side of her stunned face, compressing the skin above her eyes just enough that Magnus could see the thin outline of gills peeking out from under the styling. For once, he was grateful that his own distinguishing marks were easier to conceal.

"Yes you would, and you would have done it without all the dramatics," he coyly responded.

Charice waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss his accusation. "I am three hundred years old. I do not have childish fits."

A laugh erupted from Magnus' throat, bouncing off of the plain, white adjacent walls and startling Charice into a complete stand still. "And you're every bit the liar you were when I first met you." She seemed slightly amused by his statement, her thin face relaxing as Magnus continued. "I need your help to get the human to the Seelie Queen."

"Oh, terrific," Charice exclaimed, tossing her head from side to side as she began to rush about the room. "First Lilith, and now that wretched woman. She still hasn't forgiven me for that whole Boston Tea Party fiasco, you know. I doubt she will be pleased."

"She won't have a choice. I will return tomorrow night with someone who will leave her with no other option." The sooner Magnus got to the bottom of things, the better. Alec was beside himself, and seeing his precious angel in such distress was tearing away at the fabric of Magnus' heart. Not to mention the fact that the recent events were leading to much larger things than just a coma and a vampire on the loose.

"If you force her hand, it will end badly. You'd better call for Daigon," Charice sighed.

Daigon—a messenger of the Seelie court—was already aware of the situation. He had led Magnus to his first meeting with the Queen only a few days ago, and from the Downworld gossip that Magnus had managed to acquire recently, Daigon had been helpful in aiding Isabelle's quest to find Simon as well. A sudden thought occurred to Magnus as he glanced to the fading daylight outside of the window; a thought that he had all but cast from his mind until now—the Seelie Queen was following them, guiding the Shadowhunter's paths, along with his own. She was watching everyone, just waiting for her opportunity, sending out her minions to scour the city to interfere in their lives like pawns on a chessboard. But for what reason, Magnus couldn't fathom.

"I believe he will be joining us without an invitation." And with that, Magnus turned on his heel, praying to whatever God that might hear him to aid in his plan to restore peace into the Shadow World.

* * *

><p>Stone walls flashed past Isabelle in a blind fury. Identical markings and brass torches blurred the corners of her vision, creating a tunnel-like effect as if she were trapped inside the never ending maze of the Institute. But Isabelle knew exactly where she was heading—the Sanctuary.<p>

With every step, almost like an onslaught of heavy artillery, her heart burst into a frantic rhythm, thudding against her chest and threatening to explode into a million irretrievable pieces. But she kept on moving, hurtling herself through the mass of corridors that separated her from Sebastian.

Sebastian's words reverberated through her mind, and although he was absent from her body at the current time, his earlier presence caused her skin to prickle and protest with every urgent footfall against the glistening, marble tile beneath her feet. _ I have to save Simon_, Isabelle continued to chant in her mind. She could not lose him to the darkness, not when they had only just discovered their true feelings for one another. She was in love with Simon—a love that went well beyond reason or sanity. She knew without a sliver of doubt that Simon had never meant to attack her. He was a pawn in a dangerous game that might cost them both their lives.

The floor began to slant downwards as she barreled towards the Sanctuary. Behind her, Isabelle could hear the screams of her mother, along with a new voice that could only belong to one other person—her brother, Alec. They would stop her from doing anything drastic, and that was something Isabelle could not allow. She needed to kill Sebastian in order to set Simon free.

"What are you doing?" Maryse cried as Isabelle turned around, her eyes blazing with a fierce determination. Her whip slid from around her waist, and she hoisted it into the air as if she had any chance of fighting her own family. Isabelle knew that she couldn't hurt them, but she wasn't about to let her beloved family stop her either.

"That monster murdered Max," Isabelle spat out, coming to a stop in front of the Sanctuary doors. The quadruple C's—which stood for Clave, Council, Consul, and Covenant—shimmered from her behind her, casting an odd, golden color about her skin as Isabelle snarled at her mother. "And he's done something to Simon! Let me in there or so help me I will find a way to kill every living thing in this building."

Maryse gasped. Alec stood motionless at their mother's side. "Isabelle, you don't mean that. What's gotten into you?"

"I had a dream, only it wasn't a dream. Sebastian is alive, and if we don't stop him, he is going to kill us all!" Isabelle screeched. She could barely catch her breath. They were stopping her from entering the room. How long would it take Sebastian to wake up? Isabelle growled impatiently as her mother and Alec took a hesitant step forward. If only she had the key!

"Sebastian is dead," Alec stated flatly. "And you—you should be in bed."

"But he's not dead. Why won't you believe me?" Isabelle's voice shook slightly as she spoke. Her head was aching with the most sickening sensation now that she was standing still. Before racing from the infirmary, Isabelle hadn't given much thought to what Sebastian had said: _I wouldn't do anything drastic to my body if I were you. You might end up hurting someone you love._ But what did he mean? Was it Simon? Jace? None of it made any sense to Isabelle.

Mrs. Lightwood took another step, approaching her daughter with her hands held in the air as if to acknowledge the fact that Isabelle was under duress. "If you feel so strongly about the matter, we can have Brother Jeremiah come from the Silent City."

"You should have already done that!" Isabelle snapped in reply. Her legs were feeling suddenly heavy, her head swimming with all the unknown possibilities. "He's alive! I'm telling you—he's alive!"

"He did seem a little…" Alec paused; a look of concentration passed over his face like he was trying to formulate the words that would appease his mother's incessant need for the Clave, as well as soothe away his sister's worry. "Fresh." Isabelle sighed, thinking to herself that only her brother would ever refer to a corpse as being fresh.

"Fresh?" Maryse spun around, staring down Alec like he'd just uttered something rather morbid. "He's dead."

"No, he's not. He told me that he is the person influencing Simon! It's because of Sebastian that Simon attacked me and can't go out in the daylight anymore. Please, you _have_ to believe me."

A sudden pang of nausea rippled through Isabelle, and her whip—that had previously been slicing through the air with a warning to her family—fell to the ground with a thunderous crack. Maryse and Alec whipped their heads around, glancing over to Isabelle in alarm.

"Izzy?" Alec asked.

Isabelle began to wobble, swaying back and forth on her feet like a drunken mundane stumbling out of the Pandemonium Club before alcohol had become prohibited there. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep the sick feeling in her stomach from tumbling out through her mouth, but instead, she was met with the overwhelming sensation that everything in her life was about to come crashing down around her. Someone she loved was going to die.

"Someone that I love…someone that I…" Isabelle couldn't finish. Her legs gave way, and she collapsed on the tile floor only inches from the gateway to the demon's mortal body.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Alec sighed. It was the first time that he'd spoken to Magnus in what felt like days. The sound was so refreshing to his ears, like a flock of hummingbird's on a sunny, July afternoon, despite the grim reasoning as to why he'd been summoned here in the first place. He would never tire of Alec's voice.<p>

"Isabelle was speaking the truth," Magnus carried on, addressing the small gathering of Shadowhunters—along with his boyfriend—that had assembled in the library at the Institute.

From the moment that he'd penetrated Isabelle's mind, he'd been overwhelmed with her thoughts—Sebastian's warning, his confession as to who was behind everything, and the compulsive need that Isabelle possessed to extinguish the boy's life. However, he'd only been brought to the Institute to heal her since Brother Jeremiah had been delayed by the Clave. Magnus just hadn't been able to stop himself from sneaking a peek into her memories. No one had noticed, though once the Silent Brother finally arrived, Magnus could tell that he suspected something.

Magnus was floored by the truth that he'd so foolishly dismissed earlier. Sebastian and Lilith were behind everything. Sebastian was the demon behind Simon's eyes. Still, he had to lie to the others. They would never allow him to complete his plan, and Simon's life—along with the life of Isabelle, Clary, and whomever else was caught up in this mess—depended on it. He couldn't pin point the reason for his deception, but he felt it; he could feel it deep down in his gut that the Clave's involvement would destroy everything.

"She is merely sleeping for the moment. I'm afraid that her mind could not keep up with the events of the day. She's lost a lot of blood, and she will not wake up for some time yet, perhaps a day or two," Magnus fibbed.

From the corner of the room, Brother Jeremiah cast him an odd glance—one that implied he understood Magnus' intentions, whether he had eyes to view with or not.

_Why did you lie to them?_ Brother Jeremiah's words rushed through Magnus' mind like a silent whisper that was meant for his ears only.

Magnus wasn't used to the sound of the Silent Brothers using his mind as a tool for conversation, but there wasn't time to tell Brother Jeremiah the truth right at this moment, although Magnus understood that he already knew from his own examination of Isabelle, and Sebastian's lifeless body. Brother Jeremiah didn't seem too displeased however, so Magnus ignored his question for the moment; he simply shrugged off the unwanted sensation, and inclined his head towards the faceless man leaning against a mahogany alcove near the fireplace. Now was not the time to diving into conversation. If Magnus wanted this to work, it would have to be on his terms. He only hoped that Brother Jeremiah would continue respect that. The Seelie Queen would never appear in front of the Clave. Magnus would have to lure her out into the open, and without the help of the Lightwoods.

"Well, we must dispatch Sebastian then. I will inform the Consul immediately," Mr. Lightwood exclaimed, reaching forward for a stack of parchment.

"I do not think that would be wise," Magnus stated as he rested his polished, black shoes that had once belonged to King Henry himself, against the desk where the Lightwood family sat deep in concentration. "You asked me to come, along with Brother Jeremiah, to assess the extent of your daughter's condition. We have done so, and yet you refuse to acknowledge the information to which Isabelle uttered only moments before her fainting spell."

"And what would that be?" Robert Lightwood hissed. His eyes brimmed with a chilling glow, as if Magnus' words had struck a nerve. Magnus hoped that they had.

"Isabelle is under the assumption that Sebastian has the power to visit her through her dreams. We do not know the strength of that bond. What's to say that if you kill the boy, you won't also kill her?" Magnus lied. He knew Isabelle was in no further danger. Sebastian had moved on to bigger and better things by now. Isabelle had merely been in the way, just as Magnus had been when he'd infiltrated Elaine's dreams. At least that made sense to Magnus now—Sebastian couldn't risk being found out so soon. Now, there was nothing stopping him.

_The Warlock speaks the truth. I have only seen this once before and it did not end well for the Shadowhunter. I must consult the archives._

Brother Jeremiah's voice echoed through all the minds in the room, Magnus believed, for as he spoke, all heads turned in his direction.

"Very well," Maryse nodded, stilling her husband's hand on the paper. "But we have no time to waste."

_I will return by nightfall tomorrow._ Brother Jeremiah bowed his head and exited the library in complete silence. Magnus thought for a moment about whether or not he would ever choose to live in a world where no sounds could be uttered. He rather enjoyed the calming sensation that coursed through his body right before a sunrise, but he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to give up the pleasing sound of Alec Lightwood's voice.

"I will also take my leave," Magnus stated, turning for the door. As his hand reached for the brass encrusted knob, Magnus paused, adding, "Alec"; not as a goodbye, but purely as a wish for the young boy to see him out. Thankfully, Alec got the hint and shuffled out into the hallway behind Magnus.

"I need your help, Alec," Magnus whispered as they both set off towards the infirmary. "We need to wake up Isabelle and take her to the Queen."

"What?" Alec asked, seemingly oblivious to all that was going on. His eyes looked distant, as if he were staring at an object ahead of him that was far too intriguing. Perhaps he was still shaken up from the past few hours.

"Isabelle isn't sleeping," Magnus continued. "She suffered a great shock to her system, but she is perfectly all right. I need you to get us out of here. We have to find Daigon, and get to the Seelie Queen before Sebastian does."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't posted in such a long time, sorry about that, but since reading ID, I have gotten back into the swing of things. Sorry for the delay everyone! Next chapter will be posted next week, and then we will hear from Sebastian a little bit, and perhaps finally find out what the Seelie Queen is up to! Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen—Saving Simon**

A magnificent, enchanted garden, Isabelle thought, would have been more alluring to a passerby than the brittle display of trellis that snaked its way around the hazy pond before her. Everything appeared to be dead here—lifeless vegetation with absolutely no appeal to any unfortunate Mundane that might happen to stumble upon the entrance to the Seelie Court. Perhaps that was the way things were supposed to be though; a hidden portal to an underground world that only a few privileged outsiders would ever witness. For Isabelle, this place had been more of a death sentence than anything else; the fear of entrapment within the confines of the court was a definite possibility. She remembered the last time that she had stepped foot into the realm of the Fair Folk—a thought that made her both shudder and tingle all at the same time. She had once dated a fairy, but he hadn't even spared her a passing glance when she was summoned to the court previously, along with her Shadowhunter family. Isabelle wondered for a moment if the Queen was anticipating their visit this go around. If she was, she hadn't exactly rolled out the red carpet.

"God, it looks like death out here," Alec cringed as he stepped to her side. "Magnus had better hurry. This place gives me the creeps."

Isabelle had to laugh, the summoning stone in her right hand vibrated with every slight jostle of her body. "If you think this is bad, wait until we get inside."

"I remember," Alec groaned.

After fleeing the Institute, Magnus had instructed the pair to wait in the park until he came with Simon's mother, who, as far as Isabelle knew, was still unconscious. Magnus hadn't really been forthcoming about his plan to save Simon, other than insisting that they were all to meet in this very spot at precisely midnight. It was quarter to the hour now, and Isabelle was on pins and needles as she paced back and forth in front of the murky water.

"This is never going to work," she uttered, though the words were really more of a statement, not a question presented to her brother who looked back at her now with a pair of piercing blue eyes that were full of the same concern.

"He has called the Queen before," Alec responded immediately. "Magnus can do this. I have faith in him."

"You're about the only one who does," Isabelle mumbled in return. She had her own set of fears about Simon, and also about the fact that Magnus seemed to know more than he was letting on. She'd allowed him to pull her from the infirmary, tug her forcibly through the chapel doors, and out into the darkened streets of Manhattan without so much as a single protest.

Isabelle had blamed it on her delirious state, but she had really just wanted to be free of those ghastly, dank stone walls that reminded her of how much of a failure she had become. She couldn't even end Sebastian's life without doing harm to those she cared about; she understood that now. In the heat of the moment, combined with demonic activity that had infiltrated her dreams, she had misinterpreted Sebastian's message. The lives of Jace, Simon, and Sebastian hung in the balance. She couldn't hurt one without hurting the other—they were linked together by an invisible thread that Lilith had so malevolently concocted— and Isabelle couldn't bear to be the cause of anyone's suffering all because she wanted Simon safe in her arms again.

There was also a chance that whatever she did to Sebastian would result in Simon's death, and the mere thought of that alone had propelled her to traipse after Magnus like an obedient servant, just following his orders and keeping her mouth shut as he instructed her to wait—something that, in the past, Isabelle would have never thought herself capable of. She was a strong, vibrant Shadowhunter, a guardian of the Shadow World; she was not a Downworld lackey. However, she had suddenly found herself willing to do anything to save her precious Simon, even listening to a Warlock as he halfheartedly explained that the Clave could not be involved in their rescue attempt.

Magnus feared that the Seelie Queen—despite the fact that she had offered her assistance to Simon's mother—would be less than agreeable if the entire Conclave showed up on her front door demanding an audience. The Queen had never been summoned by the Clave before, and Isabelle thought that it had something to do with the fact that other than a greater Demon, she seemed to possess an incredible amount of power that reached far beyond the resources available to the Clave. She couldn't fault Magnus for not telling her mother about the newly acquired information.

Their only chance now was to somehow wake up Elaine Lewis, and have her summon a messenger from the court. She was the only one—besides Clary who had conveniently disappeared with Luke and Jocelyn back to Idris—that had permission to enter the court.

"Someone is coming," Alec said, turning towards the path that led out of the park. Isabelle followed his gaze up the long, winding dirt trail, peering into the darkness that encapsulated the canopy of trees around them. For a moment, her heart fluttered a frantic beat as two reflective surfaces beamed back at them with a slightly entertained expression etched into the thin slits. She recognized the pair of eyes without even having to venture a guess as to whom they belonged.

"By the Angel, Magnus, you scared me," Isabelle shrieked. She clutched her chest as if to feign a heart attack.

Magnus' lips curled into a purse line of amusement as he stepped under the only light source that sat nestled in the isolated area—a single, rod iron lamppost that looked as though it could collapse at any moment, just adding to the desolate wasteland that was meant to be the threshold of a brilliant underground society.

Alongside Magnus strolled someone that she recognized—Daigon, the Fairy from the Warlock bar in Chinatown. In his arms—laying slack and opened mouthed—was Simon's mother. Her face looked ashen, almost gaunt in appearance as if she hadn't eaten or even slept in weeks, though she was thoroughly unconscious. Isabelle took a moment to deliberate on how Magnus had managed to retrieve Elaine, but there wasn't time to speculate, or even bother to ask—not with Simon's life on the line. Their time was precious, for at any moment, Isabelle understood that Sebastian could be fulfilling his promise to end everything that she cared about. He could be awake right now, and she would never know. She had left the Institute without so much as even a warning to her family. What if he really did wake up and killed everyone that she had ever loved?

"How is this going to work?" Alec asked, reaching his boyfriend's side and taking his hand before he could finish his next breath. The sight of them together made Isabelle's heart twist with a horrid sensation. She missed Simon so badly. Would they ever be together again, or were they doomed to kill one another like some ironic twist of fate comparable to that of _Romeo and Juliet_?

"Now that we are all together, I will explain my plan," Magnus stated, motioning with his free hand for everyone to gather closer. As Isabelle quickly rushed towards the group, she could distinctly see how tired the Warlock had become. Dark circles ran the length of his cheeks, casting an odd, gruesome texture to his otherwise immaculate skin. His face seemed hollow, more so than Isabelle could recall it ever appearing to her, with a sickly green hue decorating the space where his black, sequin vest touched his collar bone. Even his cat-like eyes had lost their luster, seemingly coating with a haze that Isabelle couldn't quite see through. Whatever mojo Magnus had worked on Elaine was starting to have an effect on him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alec asked, tracing his thumb along the worn cheek of his lover. "You look so tired, baby."

"I will be fine," Magnus purred in Alec's ear.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. Just the sight of them made her feel sick at the moment; she wished that she could touch Simon like that again. "If you're quite finished, can we get on with this?"

"Yes, please," Daigon piped up for the first time since entering the enclosure. "This display of affection is starting to make me rethink my choice to help you. My Lady will be most displeased that you even bothered to contact me at all."

"Yes—yes, of course," Magnus stuttered, releasing his hold on Alec. "Again, I must thank you for coming, Daigon. We wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Daigon bowed his head slightly, and as he did, Isabelle thought that she could see his eyes turn to Elaine. In that one moment, she could have sworn that he looked upon Simon's mother with a fond reverence, something that resembled the look that Simon had once given to her after the fight against Lilith. But that wasn't possible; Daigon was a messenger of the Seelie Court, and could have no possible interest in a Mundane.

"As I was saying," Magnus carried on, seemingly oblivious to the event that Isabelle had just witnessed between Elaine and Daigon. "I have looked into your memories, Isabelle, and for that I beg for your forgiveness." Isabelle had already guessed as much, and just huffed as Magnus continued. "Ever since Simon explained about the demon he felt inside of him, I have been pondering the question of what if. What if somehow a demon had found a way to re-enter the world through another person? It has happened before, but Simon is not alive in the normal respect of the word. I was once in alliance with a Warlock who went by the name of Mrs. Dark. She dabbled in the art of necromancy, though it was forbidden by the Clave."

"What's this got to do with Simon?" Isabelle spat out. She didn't have time for a history lesson.

"From what Clary told us about Lilith's plan, she needed Simon's blood to complete her ritual—a ritual of evil proportions similar to what Mrs. Dark had performed. Only she couldn't take the risk that something would go wrong, and punished Jace, whom she blamed for Sebastian's death, by etching a rune on his chest," Magnus sucked in a deep breath, and lowered his voice as he spoke again. "We cannot break that rune, and we cannot sever the connection he has to Sebastian. However, I believe that there is something we can do about Simon."

This wasn't anything that Isabelle didn't already know, and she tapped her foot in annoyance as the minutes continued to tick by.

"Lilith was right with what she said to Clary," Magnus confirmed. "The world requires a sacrifice. Clary brought someone back into this world, and now the other side requires the death of one of our own. Simon has ingested Sebastian's blood which has caused everything that was once pure about the boy to become infected, almost like the Simon that we knew is no longer in existence. Essentially, the boy has already been taken from this world. Now, it's our job to bring him back."

"But Simon is already dead," Alec stated, a hint of venom lacing his words. Was he still upset about the attack against Isabelle? Alec couldn't blame Simon for that. He hadn't been himself.

"Exactly, my charming boy," Magnus crooned, seemingly surprised at how well Alec had caught on. "How does one claim the life of someone who is already dead?"

"You can't…" Isabelle trailed off, a sudden revelation bursting into her mind. "It's why Lilith's plan failed. You can't kill Simon because he is already dead!"

Magnus nodded. "But Simon doesn't know that. Lilith found a way around her mistake though. Simon will never be free of Sebastian, and vice versa, unless the two are separated. I had thought that once the demon blood left his system that Simon would return to his normal state, but now I am not so sure. Sebastian is trapped in Simon's body. He cannot escape because his own body holds no life. It lays barren inside the Institute. He is trapped, and he knows it, so since no one can touch Simon, he is driving Simon to destroy his physical body, a form of vampire suicide. And he will succeed if we don't stop them."

"But what do you care if Simon is destroyed?" Daigon asked, gently balancing Elaine in his arms.

"I owe Simon a debt of gratitude. I do not believe he is a monster, and I doubt that Isabelle does either." Magnus turned to Alec, his eyes softening as he spoke. "I know you distrust the boy for what he did to your sister, but if it were me, would you do whatever it took to save the person that you loved? Could you bear it if you refused and it caused pain to your family?"

Alec shook his head, his face dropping slightly as Magnus' words sank in. "I will do this for Isabelle, but that vampire is nothing to me. Understood?"

"Thank you," Isabelle breathed out. "So what's the plan?"

"Like I said, Sebastian needs a sacrifice. If we can separate Sebastian's mind from Simon, we will rid ourselves of the problem." Magnus sighed as he spoke. "If he is no longer in control of Simon, then he will have no way to reenter the world."

"What if he finds another way to get to Simon, like hurting Clary?" Isabelle bit down on her lip.

"Ah, yes," Magnus smiled. "He needs a blood sacrifice to complete the ritual. I have faith that you will keep Simon from doing anything rash. It's Simon that the demon needs. No one else will do."

"So basically what you're saying is that Sebastian is controlling Simon and making him do everything he says, and he's leading him to the Institute where my entire family is right at this very moment?" Alec asked with his brow arching in disbelief.

"He needed to have full control of Simon, and I believe that after his attack on Isabelle, he might have gained the upper hand. There's nothing stopping him now from completing the ritual. He will lead Simon back to the Institute, and drain the remaining life out of Sebastian like Lilith wanted. Clary said that Simon never finished drinking from Sebastian. Once he completes that task, Sebastian will have Simon kill himself. After that, all bets are off." Magnus let out another sigh. It was clear to Isabelle that it had taken him a long time to work this all out.

"Wouldn't your efforts be better entertained at the Institute rather than seeking council with my Queen?" Daigon inquired.

"We need her to help us separate Simon and Sebastian." Magnus' words were flat and monotone, almost as if he was losing the will to fight. "If we can separate the two of them, I believe that Sebastian's essence will have nowhere else to go but back into his body. We can keep him alive for an indefinite amount of time once this is completed. There will be no threat to Simon."

"And again, how are you going to accomplish that task?" Isabelle grumbled. She had halted her pacing somewhere between Magnus' explanation, and the terrifying realization that Simon's life might end tonight. They had already wasted too much time arguing about this.

"That stone you have in your hand," Daigon said, nodding in her direction. "My Lady will not come, and I cannot take you down unless the bearer of that stone wishes it to happen."

"If you haven't noticed, she's not exactly with us," Isabelle snarled. This whole thing seemed like a ridiculous waste of time to her.

"Her physical body remains unaware, but her mind is still present," Magnus stated, taking a step closer to Elaine and placing his hand on her forehead. "If I can tap into her subconscious, I might be able to pull the wish from her mind."

"Oh, no!" Isabelle gasped. She was suddenly reminded of how much Simon hated tampering with his mother's memories. If he knew that this was about to happen again, he would be furious. "You can't do that."

"Simon's life depends upon it, Shadowhunter," Daigon announced. "Unless you wish the evil spawn of Lilith to return to this plane. He will kill you, along with all that you love. My Queen included."

"Is that why she is helping us? She's afraid for her life?" Isabelle questioned. It didn't seem unreasonable to ask.

"She has asked me to watch over you from the day that she met Elaine Lewis. She knew that you would jump at the chance to save Simon, but my Lady has an interesting need for entertainment. The spell which she possess that can separate the physical body from the mind requires a sacrifice of pure innocence, a love that can only be found within the soul of the person closest to the individual in need of the ritual. In this case, that would be his mother."

"But _I_ love Simon!" Isabelle shouted, instantly slapping her hand across her mouth. Had she really just confessed her love out loud? Magnus smiled as though he had always known. Alec looked shocked, and Daigon just stood there emotionless like a statue.

"What Daigon means is that the ritual can only be performed with Elaine. She is an innocent soul that knows nothing of our world. She must choose to save Simon for what he _is_, and not what she _perceives_ him to be," Magnus clarified.

Isabelle felt sick, rocked to her core by the truth. She understood now why the Queen had interfered in Elaine's life—she was the only one that could take part in the ritual, and save the Queen from her impending demise. Elaine didn't know that Simon was a vampire—although at one point in time she had which had ended very badly—and the spell required a sacrifice of innocence. His mother was going to be told of the gruesome events that Simon had kept so tightly concealed. If Elaine didn't agree to save Simon after the truth was revealed, Isabelle didn't know what she would do. She just had to agree. There was no other alternative, though a sliver of doubt crept its way into her disheveled heart like a tick sucking away at its host, reaching into her soul and gnawing away at the fabric that rooted her to the earth. What if Elaine renounced Simon again like she had last time?

Simon's secrets would all come to light, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it if she wanted to save his life. Maybe they could just glamour her again after it was all over, although Simon would never agree to that. He'd already been so put out by messing with her mind previously. Isabelle wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to do it again.

"Do it," Isabelle commanded as she thrust the summoning stone into Elaine's limp grasp. "And quickly, before I change my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do love me some Isabelle. Elaine is now going to be put in a situation that will rock Simon's world as he knows it. I thought that a loss of innocence on her part would be a good enough sacrifice for the spell that is needed to break the bond between Simon and Sebastian. However, a little twist is coming in the next chapter that will finally explain what the Seelie Queen wants in return for helping them. She never does anything without wanting a favor in return, does she? Sometimes though, the favor she needs doesn't really do anything for her except provide her with some entertainment. Remember how she outed Jace and Clary's relationship to Simon? It must be boring always living underground. I guess I would like to have a little fun myself if I were her. Next update will be over the weekend! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~Vix~ xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen—The Favor**

"You came back," Elaine said as she stared at the handsome stranger before her.

His eyes were the color of the rainforest; bright green eyes that echoed a sense of otherworldly wisdom that she had come to revere as something of importance, though she couldn't fathom the reason for her own logic. When he had first visited her dreams, she had been afraid of the man known as Magnus Bane, but now she was relieved to have him back by her side.

Everything had been so dark lately; she had been unable to separate her dreams from her reality. She didn't even know when the last time she had showered was, let alone had a decent meal. Was she still asleep? Was this all just a dream and somehow he would disappear like last time? Elaine didn't know for certain, she was only happy to see the man meandering towards her like a cat might weave its way around cluttered bins of garbage in an alley.

"I did," Magnus smiled—the sight set off a pitter patter in her chest. "I'm sorry that it took me so long. Are you all right?"

"I think I might be dreaming again," she answered lazily. She was so tired, just so unbelievably tired.

"You are," he replied. "But I am here to wake you up. Someone cast me from your dream the other day, and I have returned to put right what has gone so terribly wrong. There is no time to waste."

Elaine had no recollection of what he was talking about, other than the blinding, white light that had sent her spiraling into darkness. She couldn't tell how long ago that was, or if she had simply lost her mind. Nothing made any sense to her, but the look on Magnus' face suggested that this was more of a nightmare than a beautiful dream of the beautiful boy that she had come to expect in her thoughts.

"I don't understand," she whimpered, unable to comprehend his words.

"Simon is in trouble," he quickly responded. My Simon is in trouble, she repeated to herself as her heart burst into a frantic rhythm, completely showering her body in a river of panic. It flooded her chest until she could no longer breathe through the horrific pain, choking off the air to her lungs and causing her knees to collapse onto the wet grass at her feet. She was still in the park—the same park that she had been wandering around endlessly for what seemed like days, maybe weeks. She couldn't be sure. Time had lost all meaning to her. "Elaine, did you hear me?"

She nodded, glancing up to Magnus from the sodden ground with streaks of tears in her eyes that spilled over her lids and ran the length of her cheek. "What has happened to my Simon?"

"You will find out soon enough," he spoke softly as he knelt down beside her. She felt something hard—somewhat cool but hot all at the same time—slip into her hand. "I need you to make a wish. It will save his life if you do."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from the sparkling sequins that cast glimmers of light upon his face.

"You have no reason to trust me, but I swear on my life, that if you do not squeeze that stone and wish for an audience with the Queen, we are all going to die."

* * *

><p>The walls of the tunnel swept out before Isabelle like a vast, endless maze of no significant importance. She couldn't tell where one tunnel ended, and the others began. All she could do was follow Daigon through the confusing underground passageways with nothing but her witchlight to guide her steps.<p>

Along the tunnel walls, intricate patterns of runes sat etched into the stone, forming words that she could not decipher but still carried some weight within her mind. She had seen them before in one of her books. They were Lilith's runes, carvings that were so immaculately stenciled that they would shield the entrance to this place from any unsuspecting Mundane that happened to come across it; Isabelle stopped to wonder if that had ever occurred before, though she doubted it. The Fair Folk didn't take to kindly to trespassers which begged the question of what the Queen intended to do with the two Shadowhunters, a Warlock, a Mundane, and the messenger that were now marching into her world as if they had a right to be there. In fact, only Daigon and Elaine had any reason to enter the Queen's world. The rest of them had come along at her instance, or at least that was what Magnus had recounted to them before they dropped through the murky water and into the tunnels below.

"Not much further," Daigon instructed as he ducked under a low hanging valance that separated the tunnel from the marble staircase that led into the Fairy City. "The Queen will know that we are coming, so you must be prepared. The moment that Magnus was able to project Elaine's wish, I had no choice but to alert her."

"Groovy." Isabelle rolled her eyes. She would face anything if it meant that she could have her Simon back. Her heart hadn't ceased its urgent beats since Magnus had explained his plan. Even if Clary had stayed in Manhattan, her stone would have been of no use to them. Sure, it would have gotten them into the court, but they still would have needed Elaine for the ritual anyway. Clary already knew of Simon's condition, whereas Elaine did not. The spell could only be performed by a loss of innocence, meaning Elaine would have to surrender to the truth that her son was a bloodsucking vampire, and not the sweet, charming boy she knew and loved. To Isabelle, Simon was still that boy, but she doubted very much that his mother would feel the same way. She'd seen how Elaine had reacted last time. For once though, she was glad that Simon had altered his mother's memories or else this little venture would have been in vain.

"How did she get that way in the first place," Alec asked, pointing to Simon's mother who lay limply in Daigon's arms as they continued down a set of polished, marble steps.

"Sebastian," Magnus grumbled. "He must have caught on to the Queen's plans at some point. Very smart boy—putting Elaine in a coma like that. He just didn't count on me." Magnus turned to Alec, flashing him a smug grin that was reciprocated by her brother tenfold. Alec seemed proud of Magnus, or at least that's how it appeared to Isabelle.

"Doesn't she need to be awake for this?" Isabelle asked, a trace of worry infiltrating her words. "I mean, I'm no Queen or anything, but I don't see how she can agree to save Simon when she's unconscious."

"My Lady will solve that issue," Daigon stated, staring straight ahead.

"What I don't understand," Isabelle carried on, ignoring Daigon's words. "Is why she didn't just tell us about this?"

Magnus smiled, the corners of his thin lips almost reaching the cusp of his cheekbones. "It isn't very often that she offers help to other Downworlders, and I have never heard of her even remotely _think_ of helping a Mundane. My guess is that she wanted us to figure this out on our own so her reputation remained intact."

"Something like that," Daigon smirked.

"How vain _is_ this woman?" Isabelle couldn't believe that with the fate of good and evil hanging in the balance that she would be that conceited as to want to protect her own reputation, however, this _was_ the Seelie Queen they were talking about here; the woman never did anything unless there was something in it for her, and in this case, her life was more important than the trauma that Simon had suffered.

"She is _not_ vain," Daigon interjected with a scowl. "She is a noble woman who is always watching, whether you know it or not. She would have interfered had you not come to me."

Isabelle doubted that, but she had no time to think of a comeback now. The floor sharply descended, and the mass of people around her tumbled into a cavernous space that was filled to the brim with gems of all sorts of glorious colors. Blue crystals lit the room, dowsing her witchlight with their brilliant shine, scorching her eyes momentarily until they too adjusted to the magnificent scene. A soothing lullaby echoed around her as dozens of Fey assembled to greet them, waving their hands in their direction as if to beckon them closer—something that Isabelle already knew would end in her demise if she relented.

"Cover your ears," Daigon instructed, and Isabelle did just that, though she could still hear the pleasant melody drifting against her skin, calling to her, urging her to just reach out and take the hand of those she walked past. Magnus grabbed her arm, and tugged her through the sea of Fairies, forcibly dragging her into the next room against her will. She wanted to relent to the harmonious music so badly.

The sound immediately stopped as Magnus thrust her into the next chamber, leaving her feeling empty and hollow inside. Magnus just sighed and pulled Isabelle's hands free from her ears. "Do not eat anything," he commanded to the group as he led them all to a long, ornate table filled with different types of food—all glowing like a beacon under the blue light that surrounded the room. An array of fruit platters speckled with glistening flecks of what looked like diamonds; sweet smelling concoctions of yellow, green, and red that made Isabelle instantly thirsty; a splendid display of turkey with all the trimmings that one would expect to accompany such a mouthwatering meal; fluffy desserts that looked as though they had been created out of pure air; and finally, side dishes of mashed potatoes, steaming bowls of golden rice, and vegetables that seemed too vibrant to actually be consumable.

Ahead of her nestled at the front of the room, sat a golden throne with dozens of creatures gathered around it—fairies, nymphs, pixies, and even a gnome or two, but all of them had a strange haze to their blue-green eyes as if they were in some kind of a trance. Isabelle had seen this before the last time that she was summoned to the court. They were all prisoners of the Seelie Queen, some here of their own doing, others brought to her to face some kind of judgment where there could be no fair trial or sentence.

Within the throne itself, a plethora of crystals decorated the golden frame—red, blue, green, yellow gems that Isabelle could only marvel at for a moment before her gaze turned to the woman who was glaring at her from the chair itself. The Seelie Queen looked less than pleased to see them, and although Isabelle knew that it was just a rouse, she couldn't help but think of whether or not this had been the best of ideas. Her hair was wrapped in a blanket of sheer, white silk, displaying brown, leafed edges where the tresses fell around her shoulders. The Queen's face looked hallowed and thin, but she was as beautiful as Isabelle remembered with striking blue eyes that glistened like two pools of sparkling water. She wore an intricate yellow lace dress that ran the length of her petite frame and fit snugly against her skin. As they sat at the long banquet table, the Queen cast her eyes on Isabelle; a slight smirk played at the corners of her mouth.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Isabelle Lightwood actually fell in love, and with a Downworlder no less," the Queen stated, rising from her chair with a grin of satisfaction. Was there anything that this woman didn't know? "I'm surprised that it took as long as it did for you to find me."

"You didn't leave us much of a choice," Isabelle grumbled, tossing her black hair over her shoulder in an effort to make herself seem more confident in the Queen's presence. Isabelle knew it hadn't worked by the way the Queen seemed to shake her head slightly as if she were nothing more than simply amused by the gesture.

"Magnus, my old friend," she hummed, crossing the room to embrace the Warlock. He tensed at her sudden affection, but returned the sentiment all the same. "I told you that we would meet again when the time was right."

"You can't lie," he chuckled. "So you knew that I would believe you."

"I counted on it," she winked before setting her sights on Elaine. Her face softened, almost melting actually as she stared at the unconscious Mundane. "Pity," she whispered, glancing up to Daigon for a brief moment before returning her attention to Simon's mother and wiping away a stray lock of hair from Elaine's eyes. "I see what you find so appealing, Daigon, but I must say I was hoping that she would be in better condition."

Appealing? Maybe Isabelle had been right about Daigon's feelings; maybe he was in love with Simon's mother. Isabelle didn't think that Elaine was all that horrible looking for an old lady. She had a nice body with slender curves and a youthful appearance to her flawless skin. It was only the grey streaks in her hair that gave away her age. Isabelle shuddered; she didn't want to think about Simon's mother's body right now.

"I'm afraid that Sebastian has caused damage to her mind," Daigon answered his Queen. "The Warlock felt his presence the last time he visited her memories."

"Sebastian," she spit out, casting her head towards the sea of creatures gathered around her throne. They lurched away from her, almost as if they were afraid. "He has caused more trouble than Valentine and the Conclave combined. I should have terminated his life myself when I had the chance in Idris." She looked back to us then, smiling as though she had unknowingly confessed to a crime. "Yes, I refused to go and if I hadn't then none of this would have happened. I knew that Sebastian was tied to your precious Clary, but I had no idea that she would so foolishly ask the Angel to bring back that stubbornly handsome Jace! Now the universe demands a sacrifice of blood, and Simon must pay for that. It's unfair really, but there is nothing I can do."

"Yes there is," Isabelle shouted, fury filling her words. "We already know that you have a spell that can separate Simon from Sebastian. Why would you lie about that?"

"I didn't lie, you petulant girl! I am incapable of it. I simply said that there is nothing _I_ can do about it and that is true. That power rests with the Mundane."

"Her name is _Elaine_," Isabelle growled, though the Queen took no notice.

"Easy," Magnus hushed. Alec placed his hand on her shoulder to reiterate his boyfriend's words.

"Why do you care so much about this Mundane?" the Queen coyly asked Isabelle. "You know that she hates what her son has become, and the minute that she is made of aware of it again, she will loathe it even more. If she refuses to save her son because of what he is, will you hold her in the same regard as you do now?"

Isabelle hadn't given that much thought other than to continue to believe that Elaine would do the right thing. "Whatever Simon has become, he is still her son. She won't condemn him."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," she answered smoothly. "She was set to condemn the boy before, or have you forgotten?"

Isabelle hadn't forgotten. She knew that Elaine had tossed Simon out on the streets, but he'd interfered with his mother's mind at the last moment, replacing the horrific scene with false projections of events that had never come to pass. If he hadn't, she would have disowned him. Would she do the same now? "If you know that she isn't willing to help, why did you bother to involve her at all?"

The Queen returned to her throne, crossing her legs and leaning back against the golden chair with a look of detached interest that made Isabelle feel as though she was hiding something. "Morbid fascination," she countered. "I wanted to see how far you would go to protect someone that you have no business being with in the first place. Yes, this has always been about _you_, Isabelle Lightwood."

"Spare me," Isabelle snapped in return, though the Queen's words hit home. How would she ever have a life with Simon after this? He could live forever, whereas she would perish. A lump rose in her throat, and she did the best to beat down the flames of pain licking at her insides. "You have just as much to lose as the rest of us."

"True," she answered. "My life is on the line which is why I chose to keep an eye on the situation. However, it will be up to _you_ to persuade the Mundane to save your lover. It is_ you_ who are charged with betraying Simon. _You_ who must break the oath of silence. That is the price that you must pay for my assistance, the favor that I ask of you in return."

A chorus of gasps rose up behind Isabelle—Magnus and Alec. "That isn't a favor!" Alec shouted. Isabelle could feel the tension in his hand as he gripped her shoulder tighter, causing her to wince.

"Alec," Magnus warned, but Isabelle knew that her brother wouldn't listen, not when he was doing everything that he could to protect her.

"You can't ask her to do that!" Alec continued. "You know that she loves Simon. You can't ask her to betray his trust!"

"I thought that you disliked the vampire?" the Queen mocked. "Or have you had a sudden change of heart, Alec Lightwood?"

"Alec, that's enough!" Magnus barked.

"No, Magnus, let the boy speak," she beamed, a spark of interest fluttering across her face.

"I want what Isabelle wants. She is my sister. This is not fair to her!"

Isabelle sneered at the Queen. She had no intentions of letting this wretched woman get the better of her, or of Alec. She would not allow this woman to bait her brother, even though hearing Alec's words made her appreciate the fact that was standing up for her. "It makes no difference to me if it saves his life, so you're out of luck there. Sorry to ruin your fun." Isabelle folded her arms, lifting the scowl from her face and replacing it with a smug grin. The Queen would have to do better than that.

"Doesn't it?" The Queen's eyes widened as she spoke, setting off the fire that had been hiding somewhere within the blue orbs. "Will he ever look at you the same way, knowing that you had a hand in hurting his mother? Because I can assure you that after she knows the truth, nothing will ever be the same for Simon. And he will know that it was YOU who caused that rift. Do you honestly believe that Simon will forgive you for that after all he's done to protect her? How far will you go, Isabelle? Will you face losing the man that you love in order to save him?"

Yes, Isabelle thought, the answer was a resounding yes. If she lost Simon's love because of this, she would at least be safe with the knowledge that he would live on. As long as Simon was alive, she could face anything that he had to throw in her direction. Simon had spent so much time trying to shield his mother from the Shadow World. It was his greatest fear that she would one day find out and purposely cast him from her life. He hadn't been able to even tell her again after what happened last time. If Isabelle went through with this, he would always know that it was by her hand that his mother had disowned him, that she was the reason that Elaine would know the truth. But what other choice did she have?

The grin fell from her face as the truth set it—if she did this, she would lose Simon. If she didn't, she would lose him anyway. This was the Queen's price—her supposed favor—and the entire fate of the world hung on Isabelle's answer.

"Don't force her to do this. I can handle telling Elaine," Alec said, looming over her shoulder.

The Queen laughed. "An honorable gesture, Mr. Lightwood, but that was not what I asked."

"If your life hangs in the balance as well, why are you being so cruel?" Alec hissed. Magnus ripped him away from Isabelle, whispering something in his ear that Isabelle couldn't quite hear. Whatever it was, Alec suddenly lost his determination.

"I do not think of this as cruelty," the Queen went on. "Isabelle has been given a gift, something that up until recently, she never thought could be possible. Love is a remarkable thing, and it is not to be taken lightly. I simply wish to test the strength of her resolve. Those are my terms. If you should decline, I will not help."

"But you will DIE!" Daigon cried out. Instantly, he looked away from his Queen. The icy glare she shot in his direction was enough to make Isabelle's skin crawl.

"Then so be it," she practically growled, turning her sights back to Isabelle. "Magic does not come without consequences. I cannot guarantee that those consequences will remain limited to Simon and yourself. However, one does not know until one tries. What say you, Isabelle Lightwood of the Shadow realm?"

"Will Simon be able to walk in the light again? Will he be all right?" Isabelle whispered. She wouldn't do this without a solemn promise.

"I am not sure. However, I am certain that if he is not separated from Sebastian, he will perish, along with the rest of us. The choice is yours." The Queen seemed to stop breathing, as if all the knowledge that she possessed couldn't predict the outcome of Isabelle's decision. She looked nervous, Isabelle thought, almost as nervous as Isabelle was herself.

"Izzy, don't do this…" Alec trailed off as he mumbled in her ear.

Alec's words were lost to her. He didn't understand. Isabelle could not lose Simon.

"I'll do it," Isabelle suddenly blurted out. "I love him. I'll do it."

"Let all who are present be a witness to this event. You have spoken your oath. If you should break that oath, you will remain here with me for all eternity," the Queen stated darkly, rising from the throne. "Bring me the Mundane."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now we know what the Queen wants. I thought Oh, wouldn't that be an interesting twist. She did the same thing to Jace and Clary awhile back, so she was due for another little cameo *winks*. But poor Isabelle. I also want to thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen—Love is Pure, Love is Blind**

Simon was falling—just falling out of the sky like a bird whose wings had been sawn off by a passing airplane engine. There was no sense of direction, not one single landmark flickering on the horizon that could give him any hope of understanding the nature of his whereabouts. It was as if he were trapped inside a world to which he did not belong, and where the darkness was the only thing that he could even remotely count on. That was all he had now—the pure emptiness surrounding him, and the sickening feeling of his stomach dropping clean out of his body as he plummeted through absolute nothingness.

He was distinctly aware, however, of his bloodthirsty host—Sebastian. Even though he had no physical body of his own at the moment, the sheer terror that coursed through Simon's veins made his insides crack and contort with the most violent, nauseating spasms imaginable. He could remember everything that had transpired over the past few hours, but it was like viewing something from a distance—unable to touch a tangible object, but still witnessing the events as an outsider. Like the way that Jace's twisted face had begged Simon not to give in as he flew backwards through the alley, Sebastian's outright vengeance as he broke through the remainder of Simon's resolve and finally took hold of his body, the poor mundane who had unfortunately crossed paths with Sebastian only a few minutes later, and had suffered the consequences of his rage, even the urgent insistence of his demonic counterpart as he tugged Simon's body through the streets of Manhattan. But none of these things had been done by Simon's own hand. He'd had no way to control himself, though he had pled with Sebastian to release him numerous times. After being unsuccessful in his attempts, Simon had stopped to wonder about whether or not this was how Sebastian had felt before he'd clawed his way free of Simon's subconscious—caged, trapped and vulnerable.

"It's time for you to fulfill your oath," Sebastian said, driving his voice through Simon's mouth. Simon felt a shudder ripple through him at the sound. Those were _his_ lips, _his_ throat, _his_ words, but they had come from Sebastian's thoughts, not his own. Sebastian was in control of his body now, and all Simon could do was go along for the ride.

_I won't do it. You can't make me._ Simon's words just drifted around him, reverberating throughout the darkened corners of his prison. Everything was backwards now—completely reversed from how things had been only hours before—and Simon instantly understood that this had been exactly how Sebastian had felt. Always on the cusp of breaking free, but never actually achieving any escape. Simon's words would go unnoticed by everyone except for the person in the driver's seat, which, at the current time, was the demon. No one else would be witness to the struggles raging within his physical body. To the rest of the world, Simon was just Simon—a vampire who held the mark of Cain on his forehead, and could not be touched. However, inside there rested a terrifying demon that was about to destroy them all.

"You foolish boy," Sebastian cackled. Simon could hear his words as if he was sitting right next to Sebastian, though the sound had traveled through Simon's lips. "When this is over, you will be begging for death."

_When this is over, it's _you_ who will be the one that does the begging._ Simon thought that his words had carried enough weight, even though the threat was nothing more than idle. There wasn't a thing he could about the situation. Sebastian seemed to agree with him as he roared with a sadistic laugher that rocked Simon's body like an earthquake, jostling every limb, and every ounce of muscle.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?" Sebastian asked as he pushed Simon's body through the moonlit streets of downtown. Simon felt weightless within his own body, just drowning in the darkness, but still aware of what was going on. "To be caged like a rat, unable to move your arms or legs, and all the while being consciously aware of your physical body walking, speaking, and laughing."

Simon had to agree; it was the vilest sensation that he had ever been plagued with.

"Now imagine that pain enhanced tenfold. Ever since you ingested my blood, that is how I have felt. Of course, having Jace around has made the sensation a little easier to handle, but whether I was in his body or yours, it was still the same—trapped, isolated, afraid. I was always reaching into your thoughts, but it wasn't until recently that I realized things didn't have to be that way. If I could just manipulate you enough to bring down your barriers, I knew that I could escape. Now it's _your_ turn to feel suffocated." Sebastian chuckled lightly under his breath.

_There is no way in hell that you're going to get away with this. I won't allow it._

"In a few minutes, I will be back inside my body where I belong, you will be dead, and then your precious Isabelle will follow shortly thereafter. There is nothing you can do to stop me, Simon," Sebastian sneered.

_You unimaginable bastard_, Simon spat back. _You can't have my body_.

"I already have it, so do us all a favor and just shut _up_," Sebastian groaned. Simon felt something odd echo through the darkness encapsulating his waking nightmare—something that resembled annoyance, but it ran much deeper than that.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Simon. He remembered all the times that Sebastian had crept into his subconscious, and how it had made him feel twisted, dark, and dangerous. He knew from his past experiences that Sebastian would feel everything that Simon did. What would happen if he started to project pure, wholesome thoughts, rather than the vindictive ones he possessed right at this very moment? Would it make an impact on Sebastian? Would it change his plans? Simon had to try, it was his only chance.

_You're not all bad, you know. I saw the way that you looked at Isabelle before. You like her, don't you?_

"Don't be ridiculous," Sebastian snapped.

_Why are you fighting it? Don't you remember how she made us feel? She tasted so good in my mouth. You had to feel that too._

"I…" Sebastian trailed off, giving hope to Simon's plan.

_Remember how she touched my skin? How it felt warm and electric? What if you could have that? You could stay with me forever, you know. I can give her to you._

"Nice try," Sebastian growled. "But I think we both know that's the same line I used on you. Now shut up before I do something worse than just kill you."

Before Simon could even begin to fathom what was worse than death itself, he felt the walls of Sebastian's mind clamp down around him, sending Simon spiraling back into the venomous abyss that made him ache and long for the ability to be sick. He knew without a sliver of doubt that Sebastian had forced Simon from his thoughts, just as Simon had done on countless occasions. He also knew that if he didn't find a way to regain power of his body within the next few minutes, everyone he knew and loved was going to die, including himself.

* * *

><p>The scene was unlike anything that Isabelle had ever witnessed. Brilliant, white flames of light shot out from the fingertips of the Queen, bathing Elaine in a plethora of multi-colored balls of energy as they transformed upon impact. Alec was looking on in disbelief, while Magnus, Isabelle believed, was examining the spell with a particular interest, as if the Warlock may be in need of it in the future. All Isabelle could do was force herself to reach for her next breath, commanding her body to remain alive if only for this moment—the moment of truth.<p>

Suddenly, Elaine's eyes flickered open and with a terrifying shriek, she pushed away from Daigon, frantically searching for something that Isabelle couldn't give to her—comfort. The Queen took a purposeful step back, lowering her hands and cracking a gentle, yet sickening smile.

"Do you know where you are?" The Seelie Queen asked. Her voice sounded harsh and unrelenting, causing Isabelle to briefly flinch away from the scene.

"Am I still dreaming?" Elaine shakily inquired. Perhaps she hadn't heard the Queen's question, or maybe she was seriously messed up from all the tampering that had been inflicted on her mind recently. Isabelle had no idea.

"This is not a dream," Magnus whispered as he knelt down beside her. Instantly, Elaine relaxed, glancing up to Magnus as if he were some long lost lover. "I am Magnus Bane, and you are Elaine Lewis. You are safe now."

"I know you," she breathed out as she touched Magnus' cheek. "The man of my dreams."

Daigon tensed as she spoke, fueling the idea that Isabelle had manifested earlier. Daigon must have feelings for Simon's mother. Only a man in love would react that way, Isabelle confirmed.

Magnus chuckled. "You know me though your dreams, but I am as real as you are now."

"Enough of this," the Queen snapped. "Isabelle, get on with it. There is no time to waste."

"Go easy on her," Alec asked of the Queen. She paid him no attention.

Isabelle drew in a deep breath and joined Magnus by Elaine's side, kneeling down slightly so that she could look the Mundane in the eye for what might be the last time. Her entire body shook from head to toe, making Isabelle's stomach feel as though it had been penetrated by a sharp blade that was sucking the life right out of her. Everything that Elaine knew about Simon's world was about to come crashing down. And it would be because of Isabelle.

"Mrs. Lewis, it's me, Isabelle. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do," Elaine smiled. She seemed to be her normal self, even though there was a trace of panic in her eyes. Isabelle couldn't fault her for being afraid; she was stuck underground with a bunch of odd looking creatures. Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be scared of that? "You're Simon's girlfriend."

_Not for long_, Isabelle sighed to herself. "Yes, and there is something that I need to tell you."

"Where am I?" Elaine asked as she disregarded Isabelle's question and glanced around the room. Isabelle wondered what she was seeing. Perhaps, in her mind, Elaine truly believed that she was still caught up in some kind of twisted nightmare. Maybe her subconscious was blocking out the array of blue-eyed fairies staring back at her, and the disgusted look from the tiny pixie that clung to Queen's throne with her needle-like fingernails.

"Mrs. Lewis, I need you to look at me, and pay attention." Isabelle placed her hand under Elaine's chin and tilted her face back towards her. Elaine blinked twice and then smiled. Isabelle could tell that the gesture had been forced, but she didn't have time to make this woman feel any better about her surroundings, not with Simon's life on the line. "You are in the Seelie Court. It is an underground society of Fairies. That…" she paused, nodding towards the Queen. "That is the Seelie Queen, the ruler of the Fey and the woman that brought you back to us."

"So I really am still asleep," Elaine laughed.

"You are not asleep," Isabelle sighed. How was she ever going to get through to her? "There is a world that exists beyond your knowledge—a world that you were once aware of, but have forgotten."

By the Angel, she was really going to do this. She was about to betray everything that Simon held dear, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You aren't making any sense, child," Elaine murmured.

Isabelle took Elaine's hands and gave them a firm squeeze. This was it; this was the moment that would change everything. "My name is Isabelle Lightwood. I am not human. I am part Angel, and a Shadowhunter that protects humans from the demons and Downworlders that seek to harm your race. Your son is not human either. Neither is Magnus, or my brother Alec, nor the Queen or the man standing next to you. None of us are what you think we are."

Elaine cast a glance towards Daigon who was patiently waiting on baited breath for her answer, it seemed. Isabelle just rolled her eyes at the magnificent Fairy and turned her attention back to the only woman that could save her precious Simon. "Did you hear me?"

"Okay, where are the hidden cameras?" Elaine laughed again as she struggled to get to her feet. Isabelle braced her arm on Elaine's shoulder, helping her to stand while the confused Mundane wobbled back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was not listening to a word that Isabelle was saying.

"Mrs. Lewis, this is not a dream, and it's not a stupid reality show." Isabelle flipped her hair over her shoulder in annoyance, exposing the white runes that were etched into her skin just above the hem of her dark purple, silk top. "Do you see these marks? They are the mark of a Shadowhunter."

Elaine sheepishly looked away as if Isabelle had practically stripped down naked right in front of her. A groan flew out of Isabelle's mouth. "Alec, give me a Stele!"

He stepped to her side, fumbling in his pocket for the one thing that Isabelle needed. "What are you doing, Izzy?"

"Do you know any other way to make this woman believe in what we are?" she asked under her breath. "By the Angel, Alec, do it already, or let me. We're wasting time here."

As Alec placed his Stele on his sister's neck, Isabelle winced from the searing pain that every rune brought to her body. She was accustomed to the intense burn that accompanied each intricate drawing, but the pain was always there.

"This is the symbol for protection," Alec explained as he danced the Stele over Isabelle's flesh and concentrated on the design. The rune flickered for a moment, turning black as Alec traced the warm metal along her collarbone, forming a circular pattern with four wavy lines jutting out from the middle that represented the elements—earth, wind, fire and air. "Only someone with the blood of a Nephilim is able to wear a mark of this kind. Isabelle's body is covered in tattoos such as this, but only the actives ones will turn black."

"It's just a tattoo," Elaine huffed. "I have one on my back from when I was your age. Now can we stop playing games, please? I'm rather hungry, and I would really like to wake up."

"YOU ARE NOT ALSEEP!" Isabelle suddenly flung herself towards Elaine, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her with a force that would have sent Simon spiraling into a rage. But what choice did she have? Elaine was not paying attention. "Don't you understand? This is all REAL. I am part angel, and Simon is a vampire! Look around you, Elaine! This is not make believe! This is reality!"

"Simon is not a vampire, don't be ridiculous!" Elaine sputtered.

"Do not force her to accept the truth," Magnus sighed from behind her. "Her mind is not ready to accept this. If you push her, she will break and all will be lost."

"We don't have time to wait, Magnus," Isabelle argued. "Right now Simon could be killing everyone at the Institute, and Sebastian could be free!"

"You are out of your mind!" Elaine shouted.

"This will not work," the Queen added. "Obviously Sebastian has done more harm to the Mundane than we realized. I'm sorry, Isabelle, but there is nothing that I can do to help now."

"This HAS to work." Isabelle gripped Elaine's shoulders tighter, gritting her teeth as she stared at the blank expression on Simon's mother's face. "When is the last time that you saw Simon eat anything? Drink anything? Think, Elaine, think. He is not what you believe him to be!"

"You're being absurd, Isabelle." Elaine broke free of her grasp and shuffled over to Magnus as if he was going to actually aid in her relentless quest to supposedly wake up. "I don't know what game you're playing, but it isn't funny. And if I'm truly awake—although that has yet to be seen—I would like to go home now."

Isabelle turned her attention to the Seelie Queen, hoping to find some sort of connection in her crystal clear eyes that would give her some hope of this plan working. But she found nothing, except for, what Isabelle thought, was a gleam of sadness rippling across her perfect features—something that Isabelle had never encountered before. The Queen actually looked afraid—afraid for her people, afraid for herself, and afraid for whatever Elaine's refusal to accept her reality meant for the rest of the world.

The entire fate of everyone she knew was resting on Isabelle's shoulders. She could not fail, and if the Queen wasn't going to be of any use to her, then Isabelle needed to come up with a new plan. A drastic plan began to run through her mind, one so dangerous and so alarming that Simon would more than likely disown her on the spot. However, to Isabelle, there were no other options.

"She wants to leave, Magnus, so take her. Take her to the place where she can find sanctuary from this mess," Isabelle said flatly, hoping that the Warlock would get the hint. She kept her eyes trained on the Seelie Queen as she spoke as she couldn't bear to face Alec. Isabelle knew that this new plan was doomed to fail, and she didn't need to hear a lecture from her brother. On top of that, she had other business to attend to—a question that only the Queen could answer. "I'll join you shortly."

"Isabelle, I don't think that's a good idea," Magnus and Alec stated at the exact same time. _What is it with those two_, Isabelle thought. They were practically joined at the hip.

"Sanctuary," Isabelle strongly repeated, ignoring them both. She could only hope that they would understand her implied words.

"Do as the girl says," the Queen instructed, meeting Isabelle's steady glare with curious eyes. "Let the Mundane find sanctuary."

Was the Queen aware of Isabelle's intentions? Her heart galloped at the thought.

"Finally," Elaine breathed out. "All this food is making me starving!"

"It would be wise if you kept your hands in your pockets," Daigon instructed, shooing Elaine's hands away from the glorious spread of Turkey on the long table. The action elicited an audible groan of protest from the Queen, but she didn't spare Daigon's gesture a passing glance. Instead, the Queen's icy stare remained focused on Isabelle, just as Isabelle had hoped. She knew; the Queen knew.

"Do not linger in my city, Magnus. Time is of the essence." The Queen's hair fluttered around her as if a massive gust of wind had suddenly swept into the room creating the effect, however, the room was eerily still now, save for the thumping of Isabelle's heart. She had no idea what she was doing, but as long as the Queen seemed to understand, that was good enough for her.

"As you wish," Magnus sighed once again. "Alec, Elaine, we have outstayed our welcome. Follow me."

"Izzy…"

Alec trailed off as he reluctantly shuffled through the gigantic double doors and out into the room of music that Isabelle had nearly fallen victim to an hour earlier. The last thing that Isabelle heard before the doors slammed shut behind them was Elaine Lewis babbling on about how Simon's girlfriend had lost her freaking mind.

"I have seen that look before, Isabelle Lightwood," the Queen mused. "And you should know that any further help from me will not come without a price."

Isabelle took a step forward towards the golden throne, her eyes blazing with a fierce determination while the Queen stood there smirking slightly from the corner of her mouth. "I'm aware, and I have done what you asked of me."

"You have yet to complete the favor that I requested, though I presume from that childish look in your eyes that you have a plan. Otherwise, you wouldn't have sent the others back to the Institute."

So she did understand. Isabelle smiled, but the crease of her lip must have been more of a sneer, for as she smiled, two of the goblins lurched away from her as if they had something to fear. If the Queen had caught onto her plan, then Magnus must have as well. The only way to prove to Elaine that this was all real was to see Simon in person. Isabelle knew exactly where Simon was heading—the Sanctuary. The one place that Sebastian craved above all else. The one place that would soon become the epicenter for the return of a great evil, or the stage where Isabelle might save the world. The only problem was that Isabelle didn't know if it would work. Could the Queen's powerful spell stretch the distance?

There was only one way to find out. She had either just done something very foolish, or very smart. "I am going to assume that the spell in your possession that will separate Simon and Sebastian can be done from any location?"

"You assume correctly." The Seelie Queen inched backwards, falling gracefully into her golden throne. Her yellow dress fell in laced patterns as she did, allowing the remainder of the garment to pool at her bare feet. Isabelle could definitely see the amusement behind her smile now, but it didn't matter. Isabelle had been right about the spell.

"How will you know?" This was the only thing that she hadn't been able to figure out.

With an emphasized yawn that implied the Queen was tiring of Isabelle's line of questioning, she motioned with her hands towards Daigon. "While I do not take enjoyment with the sudden change of plans, we Fey have our own form of communication."

"You wish me to go with the Shadowhunter?" The tone of surprise in Daigon's voice was startling evident.

"If Miss Lightwood's plan is to work, then you must accompany her back to the Sanctuary at the Institute. I will need your eyes there to alert me of the exchange."

Isabelle let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, your majesty."

A pair of piercing blue-green eyes fell upon Isabelle. The grin that was plastered all over the Queen's face made Isabelle feel sick and twisted inside, like some sort of horror movie monster. This plan—the one that would alienate her from Simon forever—was as rash as it was ludicrous. Not only would Simon reject her after this, but she might be shunned from the Clave all together. But there was no other way to prove to Elaine that everything she believed to be true was in all actuality a lie. Simon was a vampire. This would not work if Elaine refused to even acknowledge that. She had to see it for herself. Isabelle would have to show Elaine in person if they had any chance of successfully pulling this off.

"Should Elaine fail to save Simon, the spell will not work regardless, so believe me when I say that you had better not send any false messages."

"I won't." Isabelle turned to leave, pausing only once as she waited for the Fairy messenger.

"One last thing…Isabelle." It was her name that brought Isabelle up short. The word had fallen from the Queen's lips with a gentle, hushed sound as if the name itself held some meaning that Isabelle couldn't quite grasp. "We will see one another again soon. Good luck to you, young Shadowhunter. May your Angel be with you."

"And with you." The doors opened, and along with Daigon, Isabelle raced out into the night to save the only man that she had ever truly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So off Isabelle goes with a new plan. In the meantime, poor Simon is trapped and at the mercy of Sebastian. There are only a few chapters left now, next up we go to the Institute. Thanks for reading! xox**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen—The Sanctuary**

The Institute rose up before Simon like an archaic church with grand stone spirals that reached almost to the heavens, losing their definition somewhere amongst the clouds that obscured the evening sky. Though the sight was seen through his own eyes, Simon was merely a passenger inside the shell to which Sebastian held the keys.

"I'm going to really enjoy watching you die," Sebastian cackled through Simon's lips.

_You don't honestly think that you can just waltz right through the door, do you?_

Simon had thought long and hard about this since becoming trapped within the confines of his own body. Was it possible for a Downworlder to just open the Sanctuary door from the outside without alerting the residents of the Institute? Surely they must have some sort of enchantment placed upon the hinges that would protect them from any outside interference. Up until this point, Simon hadn't really bothered to comprehend how Sebastian planned to infiltrate the Sanctuary. It seemed like a foolish venture to him. The Clave weren't that irresponsible as to leave the door wide open, and to add insult to injury, Simon wasn't even allowed to step foot on the grounds.

"Not only will it work, vampire, but it will prove to be effortless," Sebastian sneered in response to Simon's thoughts.

_You just hit the nail on the head, genius. I'm a vampire and this is hallowed ground, or haven't you noticed? I can't step foot inside that place._

"You can if you are escorted by a Shadowhunter."

Simon jerked away from the malicious words, falling back into the extreme darkness that surrounded him, choking off his resolve as he began to understand Sebastian's intentions.

_Jace—you're going to use Jace._

"It's really a shame that I am going to have to kill you, Simon. You really have a remarkable body, not to mention, you're quite the quick study."

_You won't get away with this. The Clave will stop you._

"You keep on saying that, but I don't see anyone coming to your rescue," Sebastian grinned. He could feel Sebastian's victorious sneer jolt right through him, causing his weightless consciousness to shy away from the violent affection. "Where is your precious Isabelle? Where is that blasted Warlock who almost interrupted our plans? They know you're just as worthless as I do. You are dead to them, Simon Lewis. I'm doing them a favor if you think about it. There will be one less idiot for them to deal with."

_And one more monster._

"I'm no more a monster than you are." Sebastian paused with his endless explanation, something catching his sight off to the left. Simon couldn't tell what it was. By the time he was able to peer through the holes in his captive vision, the image was nothing more than a glimmer of light drifting through the cluttered alley way beyond the gated path. "We both do things to protect the ones that we love."

_You are incapable of love!_

Sebastian roared with laughter. "I love my mother."

_She's not even alive!_

"And neither are you, yet you want that pathetic little girl to traipse after you. You yearn for her affection. Where is she now that you need her the most? Like it or not, she sees you for what you really are—a demon, just like me."

_I'm nothing like you!_

"Keep on telling yourself that, Simon." Suddenly, Sebastian stopped arguing. His attention had veered from their discussion to the silvery object that was rapidly approaching from the alley—Jace.

_Don't do this Jace! He's going to kill Clary, Isabelle, and Alec! _

"He can't hear you, you stupid boy." Sebastian mumbled the words, but through his eyes, Simon could see Jace come to a startling halt on the other side of the gate. His eyes were sunken in with deep circles encapsulating his lower lids. Fragments of what Simon could only imagine to be specks of mud and grass, hung limply from his golden locks.

"You summoned me?" Jace grumbled as he unlocked the gate. His knuckles were shredded, smeared with his own blood—the very same blood that had given Simon the ability to walk in the daylight.

The smell of rust and salt filtered through his nostrils, and although Sebastian wouldn't crave the life giving substance, Simon's insides were clawing at the prospect of the taste. Despite the most recent feeding that had occurred only moments after Sebastian took control, Simon felt drawn to the fresh blood that trickled across Jace's skin. It called to him, making him practically pant as he fought against Sebastian's fierce hold on his physical body. He needed it, he wanted it, and above all else, Simon thirsted for the precious liquid like a rabid dog. The emotions were so strong that for a fleeting second, he almost barreled right through Sebastian's subconscious.

Sebastian groaned, clutching his chest as if to keep Simon buried deep inside of his own body, pressing his fingers between Simon's ribs and prodding him to remain contained within his prison. Simon roared in defiance, uselessly lashing out at Sebastian with his imaginary hands—hands that would do nothing, hands that were as incapacitated as Simon himself at the moment.

"It seems our dear friend wishes to have a taste of you, Jace," Sebastian smirked. "However, I cannot allow that. Now do sit back and enjoy the ride, Simon."

_GIVE IT TO ME!_

"I don't think so."

Simon screeched in agony as Sebastian slammed down the barricade between them once again, tossing his mind back into the darkness. Sebastian was so much stronger than he was. It was futile to try and fight against him.

"Now if we are quite finished, take me inside, Jace." Sebastian began to walk, following the mindless drone that was once Simon's friend and bodyguard inside the grounds. No one would be any wiser to the fact that it wasn't actually Simon.

The path curved to the left, running behind the Institute in a pattern of wavy lines that were encased in runes. Although Simon had been here once before during his trip to Idris, he had never walked this lonely path at the hands of another. His essence jostled around inside of his body like the thrashing of a passenger on a rollercoaster. It was so disorientating that he began to forget about the taste of Jace's blood, concentrating only on attempting to remain upright throughout the short journey.

He could feel his hand reaching for the Sanctuary door. He could feel Sebastian's wicked pleasure as his foot crossed the threshold. He could even hear Jace's soft whimpers of desperation as he reluctantly shuffled in behind them. But Simon just couldn't pull himself free of Sebastian. His life was about to end, and he suddenly realized that there really _wasn't_ anyone coming to save him. They had all but forgotten about him, and he only had himself to blame. Who would ever want to save a heartless, soulless monster? That was exactly what he was now, and he deserved to die. He'd attacked Isabelle and Clary. There could be no forgiveness for that heinous deed. He was on his own now, and although it pained him to think about his final moments, he knew deep down that if Isabelle really did care for him, that it was better that she steered clear of this place. The thought of Isabelle witnessing his death was too much for Simon to bear.

"It's good to be home," Sebastian sighed, crossing the room to where his physical body lay motionless within its casket. Simon felt his own hands caressing Sebastian's taut, pale skin, causing him to cringe away from the foul monster before him. "I trust that you secured the area for my return?"

Jace nodded, motioning to the other door across the old, stone room that led inside the Institute. "They had the Silent Brothers down here earlier, but they returned to the Silent City to do some research. No one knows we are here. I disabled the alarm."

"Good. I knew that you would watch over this place as requested. Any sign of Magnus Bane?" Sebastian grinned as he spoke. Simon could feel his exhilaration slither through him like a snake devouring its next meal.

"Not since yesterday," Jace replied gruffly. "He went to the hospital to check on the Mundane."

"Perfect."

_Not perfect! Magnus, please help me!_

"Shut up, you insolent fool!" Sebastian snapped. Simon felt something whack against his chest, forcing his invisible lungs to compress, though he had no physical body to speak of. It felt similar to having the wind knocked out of him, and it momentarily disrupted his thoughts. "No one is coming to save you. Now, we have business to attend to."

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" Jace asked, crossing the ancient, stone floor that was plastered with all sorts of different carvings. Simon could barely make them out through the pain that was racking his absent body.

"That is where you come in." Sebastian ran Simon's chalky fingers over the outline of his clear casket, bending down to admire the physical form of his body that rested within the box. Simon could tell that Sebastian was a very vain individual—the way that he seemed to be working over his corporeal body like a painter might critique a canvas was sickening. "When the transition is made, I will be momentarily weakened. We are still connected, Jace Morgenstern, and I charge you with my protection. Should anything happen to me, remember that it will happen to you as well. I will finish what Simon started, and then Simon will die by his own hand. When that happens, I will go back into my own body and awake as a god."

Simon was slowly starting to come back to his senses, and as he did, he saw a flash of anguish wash over Jace. Simon knew that he didn't want to help this demon, but he was bound by the rune that was etched across his chest. Jace was just a pawn, much like Simon was.

"And if someone should interrupt?" Jace inquired, crossing his arms and leaning against a massive pillar that sat nestled beside the coffin.

"Kill them."

There wasn't time for Simon to do anything now. As Sebastian spoke the words, Simon's entire body became filled with the wretched taste of the demon blood that he had choked up only a few days prior. Sebastian was forcing Simon to drain the remaining life from his body, sinking Simon's own needle-like teeth into the bastard's body. Black ichor pooled in his mouth, coating his throat with the putrid debris of Sebastian. It silenced Simon's pleas for help, and bathed his body in a vile, black substance that felt like tar, clinging to every dead pore in his being.

In a matter of minutes, Simon would be dead.

* * *

><p>"Although I appreciate the concern, I don't really need to be walked home."<p>

Magnus rolled his eyes as Elaine continued to babble on about her need for some solace. Somewhere between the park and the Institute, Elaine had come back to her senses. She had realized, much to Magnus' relief, that she was not dreaming and that she was very much awake. She'd made no mention of what happened in the Seelie Court, other than to spout off at the mouth about how Simon needed a new girlfriend—one that wasn't crazy. She didn't even seem too put out with the fact that Magnus had odd colored eyes. Elaine had stared at him for only a moment once they were free of the underground city, shrugging off the cat-like eyes as a trick of the light. Alec, on the other hand, hadn't ceased his constant worry. He was afraid for life of his family, and also for Magnus. But Alec knew, Magnus hoped anyway, that this was the only way to prove to Elaine Lewis that Simon really was a vampire.

Having understood with perfect clarity what Isabelle was up to, Magnus had escorted the pair out of the court and into the gloomy streets of downtown Manhattan. It was unseasonably cool outside, reminding him of the first night that he'd met Jocelyn Fray. It seemed ironic to him that he was once again in league with the Nephilim, rushing off to save the world from disaster. However, he knew that this plan had every chance of failing. If that happened, Magnus was prepared to take Alec away—to shield him from any danger that Sebastian's waking body could bring to him. If he lost Alec, he would lose everything.

"We aren't going home," Alec grumbled under his breath as he took the last turn towards the Institute.

"We thought that perhaps you would like to see a rather unique building, Mrs. Lewis. I'm sure that it will be right up your alley," Magnus stated in a more loving, tranquil tone. He shot a glance towards his boyfriend, noting the way that Alec refused to look him in the eye. He'd seen this before—Alec was planning something dangerous.

"I'm awfully tired," Elaine yawned. "I think all these dreams have taken their toll. I mean, come on…a fairy kingdom? I know I'm awake at the present time, but before…that was a dream. Wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid not," Magnus sighed. In the distance he could hear the familiar clip of Isabelle's boots as she rushed across the damp pavement. "Miss Lightwood was telling you the truth, but we must make you see it with your own eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Elaine asked, pausing on the street just outside of the Institute.

Magnus knew that she couldn't see through the glamour, but the moment that they walked inside, she would no doubt become overwhelmed with the knowledge that her only son was in all actuality a vampire—a dead, lifeless corpse, cursed to walk amongst the mortals as nothing more than a shadow.

"He's talking about seeing Simon," Isabelle panted as she tried to catch her breath. Beside her stood Daigon, his pristine silhouette surrounded by tiny shimmers of light that only Magnus' keen eyes would ever be able to detect. Magnus felt relieved to have the messenger with him. He understood now what Isabelle had remained behind to ask the Queen—she wanted to know how to reach her. Daigon would ensure that contact. However, the question of whether or not Elaine would even attempt to save her son was yet to be answered.

"Simon has gone to church?" Elaine asked with a proud smile. "That's my boy."

Alec groaned. "Something like that, but before we go in there, Isabelle, I need a word."

Isabelle nodded and followed Alec into the alleyway, leaving Magnus alone with the bewildered Mundane. The clouds were thick around the Institute, blocking out the upper floors of the stone outcrop as if to serve as a warning. The usual gleaming spires of the old church were completely absent from the scene, causing a prickle of doubt to raise the hair on Magnus' arms. Something dark and dangerous was happening inside the walls, and in a few moments, they would all be a part of it. The poor woman who was admiring the architecture had no protection. They were leading her inside the building without so much as even a witchlight to aid her. Not that it would do much good, but having a Mundane there was going to seriously hinder their ability to tear Simon and Sebastian apart. Who was going to be responsible for her?

As Magnus took a step towards the alley, he saw Isabelle and Alec emerge from the shadows—their skin decorated in dozens of runes that indicated they had been preparing themselves for battle. Isabelle's whip swirled around her body, giving her that edgy appearance that he had come to expect. They knew that this was going to be as rough as he did.

"Perhaps we should rouse your parents?" Magnus asked as Alec and Isabelle drew their seraph blades from their belt. With a whisper, blue light sprang from the hilts, bouncing off of their faces with a comforting glow. Even Elaine had turned to watch, though she seemed more confused than anything else.

"There's no time," Isabelle said. "And besides, the Sanctuary door has been opened. I can hear Jace talking to someone—probably Simon. At least we'll have one more Shadowhunter in there. We have to move before Simon does something rash."

"Or before Jace does," Alec added.

"What if Jace isn't—"

Magnus was cut off by a startling, screeching laughter that poured out of the open sanctuary door and spilled into the street. The sound was utterly inhuman, piercing his ear drums with the relentless demonic noise. Elaine tensed, but he grabbed her by the arm regardless and followed after Alec and Isabelle who had already sprinted inside the building. His heart was clambering in his chest. This was it—the moment of no return. Everything was about to come crashing down around them. They were all going to die.

Magnus propelled his muscles to work harder, his legs to move faster, all the while tugging a protesting Elaine through the cluttered alleyway. He could see the door flung wide open, he could even feel the magical convergence of good and evil swirling like a vortex around him, but he saw no sight of his beloved Alec, nor that of his sister. They had disappeared inside, and in their stead, a frantic voice ripped through the bellowing laughter that Magnus had misinterpreted moments earlier. It wasn't a scream per say; it was the sound of a demon cackling in delight as it prepared to reenter the world.

"JACE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

It was Isabelle's voice. Magnus was too late.

* * *

><p>Isabelle and Alec burst through the Sanctuary doors. A brilliant, blue light radiated from their seraph blades, scorching the foul air as they sliced their way through the thick mist of ichor that drifted about the room like tarry threads of a spider's web. It took all that Isabelle had not to gag on the sulfur fumes rising from the floor.<p>

She attempted to squint through the vapor that was circulating around her, casting her eyes on the boy bent over Sebastian's casket—Simon. It was the first time that she had seen him since the attack, and her heart instantly began to race. She wanted nothing more than to run to him, to hold him in her arms and tell him that she was here to save the day. But Alec had a firm hold on her arm now, and he was whispering something in her ear.

"That's not Simon."

"What do you mean, that's not Simon?" she angrily retorted.

"Look at his eyes," Alec mumbled, raising his blade in the air.

Isabelle couldn't believe that Alec was really about to charge her boyfriend after he'd agreed to help her save him. But Alec was right—there was something off about the way that Simon wobbled back and forth like he was drunk or maybe high on something. Black, tarry ichor covered his white t-shirt and ran the length of his body, eventually pooling on the floor at his feet. His eyes were pitch black as well with heavy half-moons resting under the lids. His fangs were out, shining brightly under the glow of the torches that sat in neat rows around the room. And there in his hand rested a knife.

"Simon, is that you?" Isabelle asked as she shook Alec off and approached her former lover. There was something hollow about the way he stared back at her—almost like the Simon she knew was no longer there, lost to some kind of darkness just as she had always feared. His hair was wet and stringy, clinging to his forehead with sticky tendrils of the same ichor that was plastered practically all over his skin. His glasses were gone, and his baggy jeans had tears from where Isabelle presumed that he had probably crawled across the ground, begging for his life at some point.

"Simon is dead." The words were cold and lifeless, and they were not his own. Isabelle would know Simon's voice anywhere—she had committed it to memory a long time ago—but this creature standing before her now was anything but the boy she had fallen in love with.

"Oh my God, _Sebastian_?" Isabelle couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't _believe it.

Even though she knew that this would happen, she couldn't process the cold look in his eyes. She had known all along that Sebastian had slithered his way inside of Simon, but to actually look into the eyes of the demon brought a chilling vision to her mind. Her Simon was gone, and in his place stood the murderous asshole that had killed her brother.

"You catch on quick." Simon flashed her a wink, but all she could see was Sebastian's sadistic grin looking back at her. Behind him, the casket that held his mortal body glowed with a sickening red light, making Isabelle cringe away as the necklace around her throat began to pulsate with a violent warning.

"Back away from Sebastian's body and no one gets hurt," Alec commanded.

Simon just laughed. "I'd like to see you attack me. Mark of Cain, remember?"

"Alec, wait…" Isabelle trailed off as she noticed something move out of the corner of her eye—Jace. Thank the angel, Isabelle sighed to herself.

"It seems you are outnumbered, Sebastian," Isabelle growled back as Jace appeared under one of the torches. "And in just a few minutes, the entire Clave is going to come bursting through that door. Give it up."

A massive roar echoed through the room. Simon tossed his head back as cackles of amusement fell from his blood stained lips. "I doubt that. Jace has taken precautions."

"Jace?" Alec looked shocked as he glanced to the pursed grin forming on Jace's lips. Isabelle couldn't put her finger on it, but there was also something off about the way he seemed to be moving closer to Simon, almost like he was walking in a trance, unable to control his movements. His eyes appeared hazy, muddled and confused. Was Jace all right?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. How rude of me!" Simon exclaimed, motioning towards Jace. "Allow me to introduce you to the person who made this all possible—my brother, Jace Morgenstern."

There was no warning, no possible way for her to react. Jace lunged towards them, his seraph blade gleaming through the air as he moved to attack them head on. Isabelle only had a moment to scream. "JACE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Then the room exploded into a chaotic scene of metal against flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you're enjoying. Sorry for the delay in posting. Bring on the battle :p**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen—At the End, No One Hears You Scream**

This wasn't happening.

The room blurred as seraph blades and blood spilled across the cold, stone floor. Cries of desperation filled the air, swirling around Simon with a venomous force, threatening to destroy everything he knew and loved. And all he could do was watch as his friends—his _girlfriend_—were slaughtered before his very eyes.

Jace moved like lightning, dangerously lethal with every swift and unsuspecting blow. Even after years of standing alongside their brother, the two Shadowhunters were no match for him. Fueled by his bond to Sebastian, Jace overpowered their every advance, leaving them battered and bloodied on the ground. He had no choice, though Simon saw pain reflecting in his eyes. But every time they fell, Jace laughed with such a sadistic tone that Sebastian couldn't help but marvel at him—his progeny, his brother, his slave. Simon felt his captor's delight as if it was his own, though internally he was pleading for the lives of his friends with a silent desperation.

There was no way for Simon to break free of Sebastian. They were stuck together in one body, and Simon had lost the battle. The son of Lilith controlled Simon's every move and kept his thoughts buried deep within his own subconscious. But Sebastian pulled all the strings, moving Simon's physical body as though it was a marionette.

Simon knelt down on the ancient Sanctuary stone and expelled the last remnants of Sebastian's wretched blood. It coated his throat like tar; each agonizing heave felt like it was tearing Simon's insides apart.

This was it for him.

Simon was going to die…for _real_ this time.

"On your left!" Alec shouted to his sister—the girl that Simon would never get to hold again.

"Thanks for giving away my position," Isabelle snapped in his direction as Jace altered his course and scaled the pillar above her.

"He doesn't need to give it away. I can smell your fear from across the room," Jace cackled. The sound pricked Simon's eardrums, forcing him to cringe back against the coffin where Sebastian's physical body slept in waiting.

All Sebastian needed now was for Simon to die and give birth to hell.

All he needed was the knife laying on top of the crystal casket.

Sebastian would force Simon to take his own life.

"Oh, do be somewhat civilized, Simon," Sebastian moaned, moving Simon's lips as if they belonged to him. "I have no time for these games. Just do it already. I command it!"

Simon felt his body right itself and then he was once again looming over the ghostly vision of that bastard's body, his hand reaching for the knife with no will of his own.

"Then _make_ the time."

Simon knew this voice, as did Sebastian; both of their heads spun towards the open door.

Standing in all his glittered glory, all his splendor, all his magnificent worth, Magnus shined like a beacon of hope—one that even Sebastian was having trouble wrapping his mind around as Simon's imprisoned, stone heart practically leapt out of his chest.

Magnus would fix everything; he always did.

Magnus would save him…save them all.

The warlock moved so fast that it was almost like nothing had happened at all. Blue sparks filled the room, ricocheting off of the stone pillars, catching the light from the torches and beaming so brightly that Sebastian instantly flinched away. Simon, however, lunged towards the safety of Magnus's outstretched arms, banging away on the invincible walls of his prison.

No matter how hard he tried to move his body, no matter the energy he used, Sebastian kept him stationed to the casket. Simon could see everything happening and he was defenseless to stop it.

"Jace!" Sebastian shouted, but it was too late. Even the powerful rune etched onto Jace's chest was no match for Magnus' powerful talents.

Lifting off the ground, twisting and turning in midair, Jace's body became enveloped by a glowing aqua-colored light that stilled his attack and allowed poor Isabelle and Alec to regain some semblance of composure, while Jace writhed in agony, suspended above the ichor-stained tiles.

Simon felt the same energy coursing through his veins, followed by several winces from Sebastian. But it didn't seem to affect Sebastian as badly as his brother.

"Do what you came here to do," Magnus commanded with a slight strain to his voice, though Simon didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

Sebastian barely knew the kind warlock, but the one thing that _Simon_ understood from their previous encounters was that whatever magic Magnus was performing wouldn't last much longer. He was visibly fighting to retain control over Jace. That kind of power would deplete if someone didn't make a move.

Sebastian roared with maniacal laughter, the sound spilling from Simon's own lips with malice so strongly that Simon couldn't help waning towards the ghastly noise, swaying into Sebastian like a dog on a leash. His thoughts clashed with Sebastian's like oil meeting water. "Do you really think you can win this, Magnus?" Sebastian chuckled again.

"Who says _I_ need to win anything?" Gently, casually, as if he hadn't a care in the world, Magnus's collective composure reigned supreme. "This is not about me, though I'm surprised you didn't figure this out on your own. Your little tricks were quite bothersome in the beginning, but it only led us to discover the truth."

"What are you…" Sebastian trailed off.

Simon sensed fear.

Pushing through the murky haze, past the layer of oil, past the combination of two minds converging into a single thought process, Simon and Sebastian both turned to the woman emerging from the path, stepping inside the doorway with eyes so wide that Simon felt as though he were dying all over again.

He might as well have been dead for good.

Simon wished he was.

The silvery strip of hair reflecting in the suspended torch light was unmistakable, as was the man with blue-green orbs clutching her arm and whispering something in her ear. The sheer audacity of the scene played out in his head like a horror movie.

"_This_ is your big finale?" Sebastian bellowed, tossing his head back and pulling Simon's subconscious with it. "A _Mundane _and a_ Fae_?"

"She's no ordinary Mundane, but I think you already know that," Isabelle spit out, reaching his mother's side in a fraction of a passing moment. She rested her hand tenderly on the arm of the one person he never wanted to see caught up in this mess.

The complete terror in his mother's eyes crushed the remainder of Simon's spirit, sending it plummeting back into the abyss. He'd tried so hard not to involve her, and now she was standing in a room with three Shadowhunters, a demon, a warlock, what he _presumed_ was a fairy, and her son, the vampire.

It wasn't exactly a friendly bible study meeting.

Even from this distance, Simon could plainly see the look of outright revulsion in her eyes as she gazed back at his blood-soaked attire, the piercing fangs jutting out from his lips, and the feral look on his face that he had no control over. Her own face twisted into a look of utter contempt, showing the weathered creases of her eyes, how tired she seemed, and how thoroughly repulsed she was with the entire ordeal. The slight hint of panic that made her lips curl at the corners reminded him of how far gone their relationship was, how she swore that Simon was not her son the moment she discovered his transformation

That same heavy glare was etched onto her face now, condemning and horrifying.

But who would have done such a thing? Who would've gone against his request? Who would have purposely undone the very fabric of their relationship?

His mother could never know what he truly was; it would only cause her pain.

Someone had to pay.

"S—Simon?" she stuttered, complete disbelief washing over her face. "This can't be real."

"I assure you, Elaine, it is as real as you are. Remember what Isabelle said, I beg of you," Magnus mumbled, keeping his eyes transfixed on Simon as if pleading with him to hurry things along.

"Mrs. Lewis, Simon _is_ a vampire. Please believe me. See it with your own eyes," Isabelle pled.

Simon could do nothing but watch on in terror as Isabelle betrayed him.

Sebastian was pulling all the strings.

The strain in Magnus's cat-like eyes was clear to everyone in the room, even Sebastian who was barely clinging on himself—stuck between two worlds, unable to complete his transformation without his precious guardian fending off the Shadowhunters and giving Simon a chance to end his own life.

Simon tried to speak, tried to make his physical lips move, tried to scream her name to the heavens, tell her to run, to get as far away from Sebastian as she could. But the more he attempted to pathetically force out the sounds, the more Sebastian buried him, casting him down into the deepest pits of Hell with no hope of ever resurfacing.

Simon was once again imprisoned behind a wall of impenetrable vapor, only able to witness the spectacle unfold.

What was his mother doing here?

Why was Isabelle doing this?

_Oh, God, what if she gets hurt?_ he thought, already knowing that his mother was well beyond repair now.

Her mind had been tampered with so many times—Simon, Magnus, The Seelie Queen, and Sebastian had all had their grubby little hands in there—and this was just the last nail in her coffin. This was the one thing that would completely push her over the cliff, picking apart the rest of her sanity—her son, the vampire, now lost to her forever because of someone's careless decision.

How dare they, Simon thought. How _dare_ they involve her.

"This is wonderful," Sebastian clapped, moving Simon's arms as if they were his own. "I underestimated you, Magnus. I should have killed her the moment that I entered her mind. And I _would_ have if that wretched Fairy hadn't interfered."

"Watch what you say about my lady," the male Fairy snarled, gripping Simon's mother's arm so tightly that she winced in pain.

The sheer sight of his mother's grimace caused Simon to lash out at Sebastian, needing to get to her side and remove the ogre. Only nothing happened.

"Oh, _do_ pipe down in there, Simon," groaned Sebastian as he tapped the side of Simon's head. Simon felt nothing, except the same confined emotions.

_Touch her and die_, said Simon to his host.

"She can do me no harm," answered Sebastian confidently, setting his sights on the gathered crowd. "Release my brother and I will let you all live…for now."

Jace cried out in pain; blue flames licked at his ankles and wrists like shackles of fire.

Simon saw Isabelle flinch.

Sebastian went rigid, but only for a moment.

_Hold on, Izzy, Magnus has a plan…I hope_, Simon thought to himself.

Magnus's keen eyes fell on Simon, though he spoke to the creature holding him captive. "Sebastian, you have been a _very_ naughty angel, tsk, tsk. I will release nothing until I see fit. And from the looks of things, you, _sir_, are outnumbered."

For the first time in days, Simon felt Sebastian's fear outweigh his anger.

"You cannot hold him forever," he growled back to Magnus.

"And _you_ cannot fight off the Clave forever," grinned Magnus, though there was an underlying presence of fatigue in his voice. Simon wondered how much longer this stalemate could go on. "In fact, I expect company at any moment." Magnus nodded towards the door leading out of the Sanctuary and into the Institute.

Sebastian was panicking; Simon felt his resolve tearing at the seams.

_See, you're going to die_, Simon laughed.

"If you kill me, you kill Jace." Sebastian's eyes turned to Isabelle and Alec. Simon watched on, helpless and at his mercy. "The only reason I am still standing is because of the Daylighter's protection. I may feel Jace's pain, but you wouldn't _dare_ attack Simon's body head on. Turn your magic on me, Magnus, and you will lose more than just the Shadhowhunter."

Magnus couldn't attack Simon, though he wondered how Jace could be affected by his powerful spell while Sebastian remained barely untouched. If they were connected as deeply as Sebastian had let on, not only would he be in some serious trouble, but Simon's mark would have blasted Magnus into oblivion. Was his body acting as a shield? Was that the reason that Sebastian hadn't gone straight for the knife?

He was completely unprotected at the moment without Simon's body.

If Simon died by his own hand right now, the Clave would surely finish Sebastian off. But what about Jace? Would he really die? Would they allow that to happen?

"Trust me, son of Lilith, I have no intentions of killing you. I value my own life far too much." Magnus turned to Simon's mother. "But this woman, on the other hand, may beg to differ."

"Me?" she piped up, her eyes widening in utter fright. "That is not my son. I don't care what happens to him."

Simon winced. It was bad enough having to listen to it once, but the second time had split the fresh wound wide open. Sebastian rejoiced.

"Well, played, Elaine," Sebastian laughed. "I wouldn't save him either."

Confusion swept across her tired face. "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person, Simon? Is that another sign from the Devil? You're an evil thing, Simon. Evil!"

"She doesn't know, does she?" Sebastian mused, taking a step toward Simon's mother. "Interesting…and a pity. You might have been a worthy enemy, if you loosened up."

"What are you talking about?" she huffed. "You used to be my son. And now, you're a monster!"

"Simon isn't a monster—a whiner, maybe, but not a monster…at least not when you compare him to me," answered Sebastian, inching closer.

Magnus tensed beside Simon's mother.

"All right then, _who_ are you?" she asked.

"_I _am the evil inside your son. _I_ am the one who will burn down the world and stomp on your grave. _I _am the thing that has plagued you for weeks. _I_ am the fire in your soul and the death breathing down your neck. I am Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Elaine couldn't comprehend her son's words. His lips were moving, but she heard no sound. Instead, a pulsating throb settled in her mind, blocking out the straggly looking group before her.<p>

She remembered being in a beautiful land, where dozens of creatures pranced between shimmers of blue and white. She'd wanted to dance with them, but something had felt off and not right with the situation. Then when Simon's girlfriend had announced that he was a vampire, Elaine knew she was dreaming.

Vampires didn't exist.

The next thing she could recall was standing outside of an old church, listening to the man known as Magnus—with the strangest eyes she had ever seen—begging her to understand what was going on. A scream erupted through a darkened alleyway, and he'd tugged her down the path, all the while babbling on about saving Simon and some boy named Jace.

He'd made it very clear that she was to pay attention. But the second her eyes had met with Simon's, she saw the truth—he was indeed a vampire, a monstrosity, a cursed creature of the night. And she wanted nothing to do with him.

Memories had immediately pummeled into her at that point—the fire, Simon's revelations, the dreams, and the realm of the Seelie Queen. She felt as though she was trapped in a nightmare, unable to wake up. She'd even pinched herself a few times. Those memories had been taken from her; there was no greater injustice in her mind.

Now her son was speaking, but she heard nothing except the thumping beats inside of her own head. "That is not my son!" she cried for what felt like the hundredth time.

Simon—_her _Simon—was dead. Something else walked inside of his skin now, something dark and dangerous. Something unworthy of rescuing. The creature continued speaking as though it had a right to, as though it belonged inside of this sacred space. Elaine could feel the strength of the old church in every course particle of dust, and every ancient stone that surrounded her.

_I assure you, Elaine, that is your son. He is a vampire, just as Isabelle tried to tell you earlier. Only you can break the spell. Only you can save him._

She heard the kindly voice of Magnus echoing in her thoughts, though he was still conversing with the Simon look-a-like a few feet away.

_You only need to think the words to speak to me_, he said again.

_That is not my boy. He is dead to me. Take me home_, she mentally requested.

_Look into his eyes. Your boy is still in there_, Magnus pleaded.

And so she did. She gazed into the soulless creature's black eyes, trying to find a sliver of her boy. He certainly looked like Simon—his hair, his grungy, albeit blood-soaked clothes, even his stance. But the eyes—so black and full of hatred—were nothing like Simon's. They were completely void of any emotion.

"Well played, Elaine. I wouldn't save him either." Simon's lips moved, but the voice was not his own. It was cold, calculating, and emotionless.

Simon was talking about himself in third person. _Rather odd_, she thought. Her boy would never do anything as egotistical. Then again, since he was a vampire after all, Elaine thought that perhaps they were very clever liars and even better actors.

She was vaguely aware of saying something to the extent of Simon being a monster, but the loud pulsing throb in her head would not subside and clouded her judgment.

_He is not a monster, Elaine. Something has taken over your son's body. We only have one chance at this. Please, for the good of everyone in this forsaken world, you must accept Simon for what he is. Choose to save him. Choose to rise above your hatred._

This Magnus was as infuriating as he was correct.

She knew her Simon to be kind, forgiving, and a lover of music. The person speaking before her shared none of those attributes. Was it possible that even though Simon had become a creature of the night, that he was just a puppet?

"Simon isn't a monster—a whiner, maybe, but not a monster…at least not when you compare him to me," answered the false Simon, inching closer.

Magnus tensed beside her, and the charming man with blue-green eyes on the other side followed suit, as though they were preparing to ward off an attack.

"All right then, _who_ are you?" she asked, needing to know why she suddenly felt so vulnerable standing here amongst all this chaos.

Something about Simon called to her.

Her life was most definitely in danger, but the vulnerability that she felt went well beyond that. It was almost as if Simon's guard had come down, and something very familiar was calling out to her from the great beyond. The boy before her was trembling; Elaine saw the fear in his eyes—fear of rejection, fear of loss, and fear over what he would have to do to her in order to survive.

For a fleeting moment, she saw him. She saw her Simon.

"_I _am the evil inside your son. _I_ am the one who will burn down the world and stomp on your grave. _I _am the thing that has plagued you for weeks. _I_ am the fire in your soul and the death breathing down your neck. I am Sebastian."

I am Sebastian.

Magnus was right.

Simon needed her help.

She would not allow evil to devour her son in such a manner. Whether he was truly a vampire, or turned into one by this twisted creature, she would never forgive herself if she refused to aid her son. She couldn't accept what he was, but she was darn well going to prevent it from getting any worse. Perhaps there would be hope for Simon in the future.

Maybe there was a cure.

She couldn't save his soul, but maybe she could save his life. Whatever life remained, anyway.

_Thank you_, Magnus silently spoke to her. _Say the words_.

Elaine cleared her throat. "You will not harm a hair on my son's head. Simon, if you're in there, I forgive you."

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating in ages! With the release of CoLS, I had to rethink a bit of the plot. I have the rest of the story written and will update again within the week! Thanks for reading! ~Vix~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen—Separation**

His queen would be pleased.

The moment Elaine Lewis had spoken the words, a telepathic message had been sent to the only person in this world with enough power to temporarily separate the Morgenstern brothers. Elaine had been the catalyst, but his queen was the savior of this battle.

Of course, Daigon knew of his lady's true intentions—she could not hope to rule this world with the Daylighter in the picture. No, she would need Sebastian free to accomplish her goals. And she'd received that in spades only a few minutes ago.

From the moment she'd entered Elaine's dreams, this had been her plan. There were no coincidences along the journey; everything had been pre-planned since the beginning, even his appearance in the small potions shop where Isabelle Lightwood had come calling for answers.

Freeing the spawn of Lilith would be quite beneficial to her cause. She grew weary of hiding from the Clave; her power was far superior and nothing to be trifled with. The Seelie Queen didn't do anything without a steep price in return for her services. Sebastian's loyalty would come. She'd already foreseen his allegiance.

The trusting band of Shadowhunters—and the warlock who detested his queen as much as she loathed his existence—were none the wiser. But soon that would change. Soon the war would come and they would be the ones begging for mercy.

Now was not that time.

Now, he had to play the part.

Daigon clutched the Mundane to his chest; she looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms. Although she was older than most of his consorts, there was an intriguing aura around the vampire's mother. However, it was a futile fancy; he could not get involved with a human.

"Simon?" Daigon heard Isabelle's weak voice crying out to the hunched figure leaning against the Morgenstern casket. "Are you okay?"

"I should be dead. _You_ should be dead," he answered, quite out of breath.

She kicked him playfully in the leg; a smirk crept over Daigon's face. "Well, nice to see you too. And you're welcome," she snapped.

Simon looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Unfortunately, he is long gone, as is Jace. We couldn't get to them in time," interjected Magnus.

"The Queen told us that there might be consequences for the magic we used," added Alec.

How right they were. Things had turned out even better than The Seelie Queen had predicted. She was afraid for her life and the life of her people. That hadn't been a lie. But it was not Sebastian that she feared. His queen feared retribution from the Clave, which was now next to impossible with Sebastian on the loose and their precious Jace following suit.

Simon hesitantly sat up. "You let them get away? How could you do that?"

"We had a choice. We could either save your life and set Sebastian free so that we might kill him at a later date without harming young Jace, or let you take your own life and end the world right here and now. What would you have done?" grumbled Magnus.

"Well, he's still free either way. You should have just let me die," Simon moaned, tugging on loose strands of his ichor encrusted hair.

"We thought there would be a chance to get to Sebastian before he escaped, but everything happened so quickly. There just wasn't time. And this is _Jace _we're talking about, not some stranger. You kill Sebastian, you kill Jace," Isabelle added.

"I'm well aware." Simon got to his feet, visibly shaken from his ordeal. "And whose bright idea was it to bring my _mother_ into this?"

"She was the only person that could break the spell," Daigon stated. "It required a sacrifice of innocence."

"What did you do to her?" Simon barked, stumbling across the blood-stained tiles. "Get your filthy hands off of my mother!"

"Easy, Simon," Isabelle cooed, fear brimming in her eyes.

"Daigon helped us rescue you. He's been very good to your mother," said Magnus.

"I don't care what he's been." Enraged, Simon turned his steely glare on Isabelle and Magnus. "You two did this. Didn't you?"

"I…" Isabelle trailed off, seemingly defeated.

Phase two of the plan was working—turning the opposition against itself.

Reluctantly, Daigon lowered Elaine's body to the Sanctuary floor. He might not agree with his leader's plan, but he would not go against the Queen. Her instructions had been followed to a tee. It was time for him to leave.

"ANSWER ME!" Simon howled, kneeling down next to Elaine's slumbering body.

"I had no choice," confessed the Shadowhunter, her voice a mere whisper. "The Seelie Queen wouldn't agree to help unless I was the one who told your Mom about you being a…vampire. It was the only way to save you. She had to accept you for what you _are_, not what she _perceived_ you to be."

Tears welled in the vampire's eyes, though nothing fell. "You have no idea what you have done."

"She saved your life!" Magnus roared. "Think about that, Daylighter."

"No, she didn't. I'm already dead. And now Sebastian is out there somewhere!" Simon hissed.

"If we hadn't saved you, he would still have been freed. And you wouldn't be here to yell at us!" Isabelle screeched, throwing her hands up.

"He's easier to fight now. Don't you understand that?" Alec asked. "He's unprotected without you as a shield. There's no mark preventing us from killing him. If we found a way to pull you and Sebastian apart, we can certainly do the same with Jace."

"And then there's only Sebastian left," added Isabelle.

_Wrong_, Daigon thought.

"And don't _you_ understand that my mother would have never found out about me had you not interfered? I would be dead for real, and she would be happy with Becca. But oh no, you just _had_ to go meddling." He scooped up Elaine and cradled her close. Daigon thought he saw her lips moving. "And now nothing is ever going to be the same again."

"We can erase everything from her memory," offered Magnus. "It will be as if nothing happened."

Simon jerked away. "Don't touch her."

Elaine stirred; Daigon's heart skipped a beat.

"_Simon_!" Isabelle gasped.

"Stay away from me, Isabelle. You did this. No one touches her. Not again. I will not play with her memories again," snapped Simon.

"Simon, _please_," Isabelle pled.

Elaine opened her eyes. "Simon?"

"Mom," he breathed out. "Are you okay?"

"I had the strangest…" she trailed off, her eyes growing wider.

"Mom?" The panic in Simon's eyes was startling.

"Put me down," she demanded. "Don't touch me."

Simon did as she requested, hesitantly and full of apprehension. "Mom…"

"I may have saved you on this night, but that does not make me your mother. My son died when he became a vampire. I merely saved you from falling deeper into the Devil's grasp. Don't come home. Don't write. I never want to see you again."

Elaine rushed out of the door, leaving Simon gasping for air that he would never find.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Simon. Don't you want her to live a normal life, away from all this?" Magnus inquired, reaching for the boy. "One simple—"

"NO!" Simon crept toward the door. "Leave us alone. Leave _me_ alone. Fight your own battles. I'm finished with all the deception and blood and tears. I'm through being used."

They all stood there in shock as Simon trudged out of the Sanctuary after his mother.

* * *

><p>Magnus curled up next to Alec and Chairman Meow, mulling over the past few hours. Somewhere out there, Simon and Elaine were struggling with acceptance—acceptance of the truth, of rejection, and of fate. He'd always known that Elaine would pull through in the end. When faced with the death of their child, any mother would do the right thing. She just needed to see it firsthand. Of course, he hadn't expected her to revoke that choice once she saw Simon alive and well. Magnus thought that had taken everyone a little off guard.<p>

"Sebastian's going to kill everyone," Alec mumbled into his shoulder.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," replied Magnus as he stroked his lover's silky hair.

"I don't understand why we didn't just let Simon die. I mean, Sebastian is free now anyway. It would have been nice to know that before we cut him loose," sighed Alec.

Magnus feared the worst; even the Seelie Queen knew better than to tempt fate. She had told them that there would be consequences for the magic used in order to separate the boys, but she'd neglected to tell them that Sebastian would be freed. What did she stand to gain from this? From what Magnus understood from his time in the Seelie Court, she was afraid of the dark angel. Was it possible that it had all been a clever deception? But why?

"We saved his life because he means a lot to your sister and our cause. I believe the world has plans for young Sherlock. The boy will come around," Magnus answered, doubting his words.

Alec chuckled lightly. "His name is Simon."

"Simon, Sherlock, Frank…it's all the same to me."

The sheer look of contempt upon Simon's face back at the Sanctuary dampened Magnus's spirits. His anger was out of control. Magnus wondered how long it would take before Simon fell apart.

"What are we going to do about Jace?" Alec whimpered as Chairman Meow yowled for attention in the background.

Magnus weaved his nimble fingers into the feline's hair and sighed. "We found a spell to break apart Simon and Sebastian. We can do the same for your Jace. But it will take time."

Time they might not have.

"The world is going to burn, Magnus. We failed," moaned Alec, snuggling closer.

"Well, if it's going to burn, then there's no place I would rather be than right here in your arms."

* * *

><p>There had been no warning.<p>

"Do it now!" Magnus had bellowed across the Sanctuary.

And then Simon had felt nothing but sheer agony coursing through his veins.

A blinding light had enveloped him; he'd heard Sebastian screaming out for mercy. But those pleas were short lived. By the time Simon reached for his first breath of freedom, Sebastian's horrific cries had been exchanged for vicious laughter, and he'd disappeared with Jace in tow before anyone in the room could gather their wits.

The next thing Simon remembered was a feeling of peace. There were no voices inside of his head, and no one pulling the strings anymore. But that too was short lived as the reality of the situation sank in—they had freed Sebastian and condemned the world.

Simon pushed the memory from his mind and crept through the dark streets of Manhattan, just following the same trail he'd been routinely walking every night since the showdown, back to the home that he had once shared with his family. Even though she detested every part of him, even though her eyes had been full of ice and hatred, Simon would not leave his mother to fend off the Shadow World alone. Sebastian would come after her and exact revenge for his loss, and that was something that Simon refused to let happen.

Isabelle's callous confession and betrayal burned through him like a hot poker, stabbing his heart relentlessly. He'd thought that if there was one person in the entire world that understood him the best, it was Isabelle. But at the first sign of danger, she'd revealed his vampire nature to the only woman in this world that could make him feel whole. His family meant everything to him, and now, he had no one.

Simon approached the old house and inhaled the bittersweet fragrance of spaghetti. Though the windows were still boarded up and the slight underlying hint of charred ash lingered in the air, everything appeared to have been returned to normal. Three weeks had passed since his separation from Sebastian—a painful experience that continued to affect his thoughts. And every night, Simon walked these streets, prepared to defend his family with his life. Although he felt freer than he had in months, the damage caused by Sebastian had long-term side effects.

Sometimes he felt as though he was a loose cannon; the slightest thing set him off. Other times, he felt like the empty shell—the puppet on a string, unable to form a coherent thought, and dragged around by a powerful demonic influence. But he was clear of Sebastian's evil control now. And Sebastian was free to claim the world.

"I should have died," he moaned to himself.

His mother would have never known about his condition had he perished. Why had he fought Sebastian so much? If only he would have allowed Sebastian full control when he'd had the chance, before Magnus interrupted, before his mother walked into the fight. Was it fate?

Securing her protection was his ultimate goal now. Sebastian would never stop. Neither would Simon. Becca and his mother were more important than anything in the world, even his disgust with Isabelle.

Simon glanced up to the old house, smiling at the good memories he'd had with his family. The lights were on, and two figures danced behind the white curtains—their black silhouettes like clockwork figurines in the glow of the lamp. Laughter spilled under the cracked doorway. Part of the frame had been reassembled, and Simon wondered when that had occurred. He wanted to reach for the knob, pry it loose, and beg for his mother's forgiveness. Only he couldn't. The entire front door was plastered in crosses, garlic, and the Star of David, forbidding him entrance. There was even a small sign hanging on the mailbox, warning him of the consequences should he try to enter.

They'd been there since the very first night he'd tried to come home.

He was an outcast, a demon in the eyes of his mother. She may have saved his life, but she wanted nothing to do with her vampire son. But he refused to give up, refused to turn his back on her like she had with him. Her life depended on his determination. She knew nothing of the danger she faced.

"Daigon, you are a wonderful dancer," laughed his mother as Simon inched closer to the window.

"What the…" he trailed off, astonished by his mother's company.

"You know, eavesdropping is illegal," said a familiar voice from behind him.

Simon spun around, only to find Clary standing a few feet away. He hadn't seen her since that awful night, but she seemed unharmed. "C-Clary. I'm so sorry for—"

"Don't mention it," she cut him off, waving her hand. "Seriously, don't. Isabelle told me what's been going on. I think you really need to sit down with her."

Simon huffed and stepped back down onto the sidewalk. "You can't be serious. Did she tell you about my Mom? Do you know who's in there right now?"

"She told me everything, and frankly, I'm kinda pissed at all of you for not letting me in on it. I mean, this is _Jace_. You guys knew where he was and said nothing. And now he's gone again," she snapped, her red hair looking like a wall of fire blazing out behind her.

"There were bigger things at stake," he quietly mumbled.

"Yeah, like your ego." Clary nodded up the road and began walking. Simon quickly followed after her, letting his mother's laughter fade into the distance. "Look, I know you've been through something awful, but that's no reason to turn your back on your friends."

"I haven't turned my back on anything, and Isabelle Lightwood is no friend of mine," answered Simon, a trace of revulsion in his voice.

"Come on, I know you're in love with her. Even if you don't say it…I _know_ you," she scolded. "And you're going to need everyone else too—Alec, Magnus, Me. We're all in this together."

Simon wasn't sure if what he felt was love, but there _were_ certain feelings present regarding Isabelle—mostly anger. "Oh yeah? And what's your plan?"

Talking to Clary was almost relaxing, almost like old times. Though nothing would ever be the same again, it was nice to find a sliver of happiness for once.

"We go to the Queen," she explained. "Obviously she's not happy with Sebastian. It can't hurt."

"Oh, it can hurt."

A flash of pain echoed through his mind—the memory of his excruciating separation.

It had felt like his entire body had been split wide open. Simon could still hear Sebastian's ear-piercing shrieks as his essence flew back into his proper, lifeless body. But instead of remaining trapped underneath that cold flesh, the momentary burst of energy about the room caused Magnus to lose his hold over Jace. They were tied together—what affected one affected the other. Jace was thrown to the ground, his blood pouring from an open wound and right into Sebastian's gaping mouth.

Sebastian's black eyes had fluttered open before anyone in the room had a chance to react. He'd looked at Simon with a hollow expression before darting through the open door with his brother, nearly killing everyone in the process. If it hadn't been for Magnus's quick reaction, they would have all perished.

The secondary agony had been far worse than the pain of separation—his mother shunning him completely. Trusting the Seelie Queen—no matter how much she had aided them in the past—was a risk no one should take. She always had a plan.

"I'm going to see her whether you like it or not," Clary argued. "Sebastian and Jace have already shown up at the Institute. I…I caught them looking for a book. I need to know where to find them."

"I don't think she's on our side at all. I think she knew that Sebastian would be freed," countered Simon, knowing his words were fact. That woman had other motives. "And I doubt Sebastian would show up at the Institute."

"She can't lie, Simon. She did it to help you, and from what I gathered, she did say there would be consequences." Clary huffed and nudged him in the arm. "And if you don't believe me about Sebastian, then that's your own problem. But I'm going to find some help regardless of what you say."

"Well, did anyone ask what was in it for her? I mean, did they ask her straight out? I really don't think asking her for help is the best idea you've ever come up with," Simon questioned, worried that Clary might be seeing things, or worse, falling into the dame destructive pattern that always made things that more complicated.

Clary chewed on her lower lip as they rounded the corner. "She just gave them the price for her assistance."

Isabelle's betrayal.

She'd been played by the queen. Simon already knew that, but in his anguished state, he hadn't the presence of mind to comprehend it. He missed her terribly.

Simon sighed. "I've got to talk to them, don't I?"

"Yep!" Clary took his hand. "Glad to see you're back on Team Good. Now we can go after Jace."

"You should print that on a t-shirt," he chuckled, feeling a little lighter, despite the fact that his mother was on a date with a Fairy, Clary was one gunman short of a posse, and Isabelle had joined forces with the Fae.

A Fairy.

What else had he been blind to?

* * *

><p>Isabelle sat on the stoop outside of Magnus's apartment, flicking broken sticks into a stagnant puddle. Taxi cabs zoomed past the alley, honking their horns and screeching their tires against the wet cement. Upstairs, Alec and Magnus were playing cards; she had no intentions of ruining their date, especially when Magnus had shot her the look of death from across the room when she'd asked to join. He was trying to keep Alec's spirits up. With Jace missing and still very dangerous, Alec was beside himself. Isabelle knew something was terribly wrong with that entire situation.<p>

But she had other things on her mind at the current time, starting with the shadowy figure approaching from the east.

"Can we talk?"

Isabelle looked up.

It was Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a chapter or two left! **


End file.
